To Love Ru: Gender Swap (Discontinued)
by Xyaqom
Summary: This here is a What If story on What if Rito Yuuki was born as a girl, and what if Lala was born as a boy. And for those who are wondering, ONLY Rito and Lala get a gender swap, everyone else stays the same. How will this effect the story of To Love Ru, and what will the character interactions be like with these changes? Well, looks like you'll have to read the story to find out.
1. The Boy Who Fell From The Sky

**Note: So ever since I posted that update, I've been getting a lot of compliments about me deleting the chapters and wanting me to bring them back. Well, I'm giving in to your demands. The re-write for this story will be a separation of its own. But keep in mind that I copied all of this from WordPad, so it won't look as nice as it used to be.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Man Who Came**

 **From The Sky:**

In the middle of the night, a young man was jumping from rooftop to rooftop from buildings that are fifty to a hundred feet tall. The young man seemed to be eight-teen years old, 5'4 feet tall and weighed 160 pounds. The young man had turquoise green eyes and long black and bubblegum pink hair, which had it tied up in a ponytail, most of his hair was black, but the ponytail part of his hair was bubblegum pink. The young man was also wearing a black leather jacket done up and blue jeans, along with black boots.

The reason why he was jumping from rooftop to rooftop was that he was running away from his pursuers. One purser had red hair with a scar on his left cheek, and the other had short black hair, which both of them wearing black business suits and sunglasses to cover their eyes. The pursers were shooting beams at the young man, trying to shoot him down, but they would always miss him, that is until one of them got a lucky shot on him, making him yell out in pain and fall to the ground from a hundred feet tall building to the ground.

Red Hair Man: Oh God, I think we killed him.

Black Hair Man: Come on, he's the King's son, it will take a lot more than that to kill him. Come on, let's get down there before he gets back up. (The two men jump off from the hundred feet tall building)

Back down into the ground, the young man is seen getting back up from the ground after falling from a hundred feet tall building. The young man had scars all over his face, which had blood trails coming out from his scars. By the time the young man got back up, the two suited men had got down to the ground, surrounding the man man.

Red Hair Man: Give it up boy, we got you!

Black Hair Man: Give up on this game of cat and mouse and no further harm will come to you.

?: (Thinking) Damn it! It looks like I have no choice!

Red Hair Man: Hey, did you hear us, come with us now!

?: Sorry guys, but I have no interest in coming back! (Touches his wrist) Give my father my regards! (There is suddenly a bright light that comes out of the young man, which temporarily blinds them)

Four Hours Earlier:

In the city of Sainan City, there was Sainan High School, also known as the high school for perverted men. Why is the school called that? Because all the male students are all perverts, including the principle. Just like every other high school in Japan, students must wear uniforms, Male students must wear tanned suits and green dress pants, and girls must wear tan suits and green mini skirts. Now here's the kicker, for the girls, the skirts are so short, that simply bending down would show the girl's panties, this would make the men trying to take a peek up their skirts. Because of all the men are perverts, there are A LOT of single girls, especially for Riko Yuuki. Riko Yuuki is your everyday girl student in Sainan High school.

Riko is eight-teen years old, she has golden brown eyes and short light brown hair that went down just below her shoulders, and a little on the spiky side. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighed 115 pounds. She also had great looking thighs and breasts, which they were a perky 34 D cup. Because of Riko's good looks, she is said to be one the most beautiful girls in the school. There is even a fan club that gathers together to talk about Riko. That fan club is run by the young man who has the hots for her, and that young man is named Kenichi Saruyama, and he happens to know Riko's measurements which are B87-W55.5 H84, which is kind of creepy.

Anyways, Riko was in the school hallways talking to one of her good friends Haruna Sairenji. Haruna is eight-teen years old, she has purple eyes and short purple hair that just went over just over her shoulders, but without red her hair clip, her hair should be touching her shoulders. Haruna is 5'2 feet tall and weighs 110 pounds. She had great looking thighs and perky 36 B cup breasts.

Haruna: So Riko, Risa, Mio, and myself are going to go see a movie later after school, do you want to come?

Riko: I wish I can join, but I promised Mikan that I would pull out weeds in our garden, I swear, each time I pull out one weed, another one grows back in its place with a vengeance.

Haruna: I see, that's too bad. (Just then, Risa Momioka and Mio Sawada sneaked up behind Riko and Haruna by having both of their hand to go under their shirts and feeling their breasts, and because they raised their shirts, and their skirts were at their hips, their stomachs were exposed, Risa was feeling Riko's breasts while Mio was feeling Haruna's breasts) Hey!

Riko: (Tries to get herself free from Risa's grip, but Risa seems to have a good grip on Riko's breasts) Risa, stop it!

Risa is eight-teen years old has brown eyes with dirty blond hair that went down to her shoulders. Risa is also 5'4 feet tall, and weighs 120 pounds, and had great looking breasts and legs, which her breasts were a 34 C. Her best friend was Mio Sawada. She is eight-teen years old and has light brown eyes and long dark brown hair, but she normally had her hair in pigtails to make it look shorter then it is. Mio is 5'0 feet tall and weighs 100 pounds, and her breasts size is a 34 B.

Risa: (Feeling Riko's breasts) Ohhhh, it feels like your boobs have gotten bigger Riko.

Mio: (Feeling Haruna's breasts) Same for you Haruna, your boobs feel like they've gotten bigger too.

Haruna: (Trying to get free from Mio's grip) Mio... please...

Riko: (Finally frees herself from Risa's grip and frees Haruna from Mio's grip) Seriously you two, why do you always do that?

Risa: Come on Riko, you have such as a nice figure.

Riko: Well still, if Yui saw you doing that, she'd scream "SHAMELESS!" (The girls then start laughing)

While the girls were talking, a certain boy was watching the girls from a far distance and had his eyes on Riko Yuuki. And that was Kenichi Saruyama. Saruyama has black eyes and spiky black hair. He is 5'4 feet tall and weighed 145 pounds. When Saruyama wasn't running the Riko Yuuki fan club, we would be stalking Riko, and try to take a peek up her skirt and see what color her panties were for the day, and in case you ask, today Riko was wearing blue panties for the day.

Saruyama: Oh Riko Yuuki, such a beautiful girl you are! Your beautiful face, your positive attitude, your great looking legs, your nice firm butt, and let's not forget your perky 34 D size breasts. Seriously, it's like your entire body was carved by angels. Someday, you will be mine Riko Yuuki!

Riko: Huh? (Turns her head to Saruyama's direction, which he quickly hides from the other side of the wall to keep himself getting caught by Riko and her friends)

Haruna: Is something wrong Riko?

Riko: I thought I heard someone say my name... I guess it was just my imagination.

Risa: Ohhhh, is it your fantasy boyfriend?

Riko: (Her face turns light red) As if! I don't have a fantasy boyfriend. (They keep walking till Saruyama is unable to see Riko and her friends)

Saruyama: Shit, that was too close, a second longer and she would've seen me.

?: Saruyama!

Saruyama: Huh?

Saruyama turns his head sees Yui Kotegawa, the head of the disciplinary committee. Yui is eight-teen years old. She has brown eyes and long black hair that went to her hip. She is 5'3 feet tall and weighed 112 pounds, and her breasts size are 34 DD. Some say that Yui is one of the most beautiful girls in the school, and could even rival Riko's good looks, their butt and legs are the same, but Yui's breasts were bigger by one cup.

Yui: What are you doing just standing in the halls Saruyama?

Saruyama: K-Kotegawa... wh-what a surprise to see you. I... I was just chilling until the break was over, that's all.

Yui: Oh really? More like stalking Yuuki Riko, right?

Saruyama: (Becomes shocked, and his face turns light red) Wh-What? What makes you think that I'm stalking Yuuki Riko?

Yui: Because I've been getting a lot of reports that you've been stalking her lately, and I'm here to put a stop to that.

Saruyama: (Thinking) Shit, she's on to me, I need to think of something to get her off my trail, wait, I know. (To Yui) Stalking?! Is that what they told you? The nerve of those people. I'm not stalking Yuuki Riko. Am I just simply waiting?

Yui: (Raises an eyebrow) Waiting?

Saruyama: Yes, I've been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask her out, and I have decided to ask her out today after school.

Yui: More like ask her to be your sex slave.

Saruyama: That's not it all! I'm not that kind of person!

Yui: (Rolls her eyes) Riiiiiiiiiiiiiigggggggght.

Saruyama: I'm serious!

Yui: (Gives an evil smile) Okay, if you are serious about asking Yuuki Riko out today, then do it.

Saruyama: (Confused) Huh?

Yui: If you are successful in asking Yuuki Riko out today, I will leave you alone for a whole week, but if you are unsuccessful, then you will be suspended for a full week.

Saruyama: WHAT?! You can't do that?! Only the Principle can do that!

Yui: Have you forgotten that I have the principle in my pocket? He has to do everything that I tell him to do or else I'll tell the police of all the crimes he's done to all those girls he's harassed, and he will be fired from his job as principle form this school. So in other words, he has no choice but to do as I say.

Saruyama: (Stood there speechless) (Thinking) Damn you Kotegawa, putting me on the spot like that?! Now I have no choice but to ask Riko out! I can only hope that she doesn't think that I've been following for the last few weeks, or else, I'm screwed!

Later on, after school, Saruyama was standing at the gate to the exit of the school grounds, and he saw Riko coming his way.

Saruyama: (Thinking) Okay, this is it, she's coming this way. All I have to do is ask her out! That's all I have to do, all I have to do is ask Riko out, that's it. (Sees Yui from a far distance, watching Saruyama ask Riko out) (Thinking) Just you wait for Kotegawa. Once I successfully ask Riko out, you'll have no choice but to leave me alone for a whole week. (Sees Riko getting closer to him, to the point where they were only ten centimeters away from each other) (Thinking) Now's my chance! (To Riko) Yuuki Riko!

Riko: (Looks Saruyama) Huh?

Saruyama: Will you please...

Girl 1: (Before Saruyama could finish, a mob of angry girls approaches Saruyama) Hey you!

Saruyama: Huh? (Turns and sees the angry mob of girls) Oh no!

Girl 2: Give us our panties back you pervert!

Saruyama: Wait, can this wait, I'm...

Girl 3: GET HIM!

Saruyama: (The angry mob of girls ran towards Saruyama, forcing him to run away from the girls, he even jumped over the fence to hopefully slow the girls down, Yui, who was watching from a far distance was trying her best not to laugh at Saruyama's bad luck) DAMMIT! OF ALL ANGRY MOBS, WHY DO THEY PICK NOW TO CHASE ME?!

Riko: (Riko stood there, watching Saruyama running away from the angry mob) That guy stole all those girls' panties? What a pervert. (She then started walking back home)

Later, Riko went back home and saw her younger sister Mikan at the kitchen getting dinner ready. Mikan is fourteen years old. She has golden brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She is 4'9 feet tall and weighed a hundred pounds.

Riko: I'm home.

Mikan: Hey Riko, I'm in the kitchen.

Riko: Okay, I'm going to get started on those weeds, just need to get changed.

Mikan: Okay.

Riko went into her room and took off her school uniform off, while still keeping her blue bra and panties on. She then put on a white t-shirt and red shorts and headed outside to do the garden. While Riko was at the garden pulling out weeds, she saw Saruyama still being chased by the angry mob of girls.

Riko: Seriously, that guy is still being chased by those girls? Wow, those girls are really determent.

After a few hours of pulling out weeds in the guarding, Riko soon had dinner with Mikan.

Riko: So Mikan, how was school?

Mikan: Oh you know, the usual stuff, the boys always asking me out, but me telling them that I'm not interested.

Riko: You got it lucky, at least you don't have a whole fan club about you and being run by a bunch of perverts.

Mikan: Wow, really?

Riko: Yeah, it's sick and perverted, in fact, all the boys at my school are all perverts there, Mom always asks me why I don't have a boyfriend yet, well that's why every boy at my school are all perverts.

Mikan: Why do you think I didn't want to go to the same high school as you? All the boys there may be annoying, but at least they're not perverts.

Riko: Yeah, you have it easy. Its that principle, he's a bad example to the boys everywhere. (Stands up) Anyways, thanks for the meal Mikan, I'm going to go have a bath, I need to wash this dirt off of me.

Mikan: Okay.

Riko went to her room to pick out some clothes out. She took out a green nightgown and a pair of white panties and headed to the bathroom. Once Riko opened the bathroom door, there was a change room in the hallway and the bathroom itself.

Warning: The next few paragraphs are going to have sexual content in it, if you don't feel comfortable about that sort of thing in stories, please skip to the sentence where the sexual content ends. You will know when the sexual content has ended when you read "End Of Sexual Content." You have been warned.

Riko began to strip out of her clothes until she was wearing nothing but her bra and panties, she put her dirty clothes on one shelf, and the clean pair of clothes in another shelf, she then took off her blue bra, revealing her 34 D breasts with her semi-hard pink nipples. (For some odd reason, it was a little chilly in the changing room) Once she took off her bra, she put it where her dirty clothes were.

Riko: (Massaging her breasts) Man, feels good just to take off a bra after a long day.

After feeling herself up, Riko proceeds to take off her panties, revealing her nice round soft butt, and her semi hairy crotch. Riko doesn't shave her pubic hair, but she does trim it that way it doesn't look like a forest down there. The reason why she trims her pubic hair and not shave it off is that her mom once told her that if she does shave it off, it will come back thicker than before, so she decided that she would trim it than shave it off. After Riko took off her panties and put it where her dirty clothes were, she entered the bathroom itself and started running the water in the bathtub. After running the water and washing herself up, she began to relax in the hot tub.

Riko: (Relaxing in the hot tub) Man, what a day. You know, you would think that after all these years, I would have a boyfriend by now, but that doesn't seem to be the case because all the men at my school are all perverts, they only see girls as sex objects, not as human beings. All I want is a decent man that isn't too crazy about a girl's body, and well manured too. Is that too hard to ask? Oh, who am I kidding? It probably is. (Just then a small ball of light appears on top of the water in front of Riko) Huh? What's that? (Just then, the ball of light started getting bigger and bigger, and brighter and brighter, right to the point where it started to blind Riko, that she had no choice but to close her eyes) (Shielding her eyes) What the Hell is going on?!

The light was so bright, that is was filling up the bath itself. Just then, light burst out, filling up the whole bathroom and totally blinding Riko. After the light wore off, Riko began to open her eyes, at first her vision slowly was blurry, but slowly got focused again. As her vision was coming back to her, she could see that someone was standing in front of her, but she couldn't make it out who was in front of her. Once her vision fully came back to her, she could see who it was, and she was going to get the biggest shock of her life. Standing in front of Riko was a handsome yet naked ripped young man who had his eyes closed. He had long black hair with a little bit of pink on it that went down to his shoulders. His arms, shoulders, arms, chest, stomach, legs and feet were hairless as if no inch of hair was nowhere in sight, his crotch area though did have hair on it, in fact, it looked like that this man has never shaved down there once in his lifetime. Although his pubic hair is an inch long, his dick was clearly seen, and it was 2.5 inches long, only because he wasn't hard. When Riko saw this naked man, her face started turning dark red, and steam started coming out of her body, and that's not because the water was too hot. The man began to open his eyes, revealing that he had emerald green eyes, and the first thing he sees is the wall above Riko and looks around his surroundings. After taking a look at his surroundings, he starts to grin.

?: (Victory laughs) Take that you chumps! (Sees Riko) Huh?

Once the young man sees Riko in the tub, he realizes that he came to her while she was having a bath, and to make matters worse, he saw Riko's naked body, at least the upper half of it anyways. Once the naked young man saw Riko's naked body, he began to get hard. Riko then looked down and saw the young man's dick get hard. She watched his dick go from 2.5 inches long (Non-hard) to five inches long and five inches thick, (Fully hard) once the young man's dick got fully hard. It was now touching Riko's lips, and because Riko's mouth was partly open, (Due to the shock) the tip of his dick was just inside her mouth, and her tongue just five millimeters away from the tip. All Riko had to do was move her tongue slightly, and she would get a taste. When the young man saw the tip of his dick touching Riko's lips, his face turned light red and got even harder, Riko felt the young man's dick get harder and she started freaking out even more, which made her open her mouth more, allowing the headpiece of the young man's dick to enter Riko's mouth fully, and her warm tongue under the headpiece, allowing Riko to get a taste of his dick, which for some reason, tasted like gingerbread. Once the young man felt Riko accidentally licking the headpiece of his dick, he let out a soft moan, which also made him even harder. Once Riko felt the young man's dick get harder again, her eyes blanked out, and her body turned a very dark red. That's when Riko let out a loud scream, which could be heard all the way to the living room, where Mikan was, who was reading a novel for one of her classes.

End Of Sexual Content:

Once Mikan heard Riko scream, she dashed towards the bathroom, worried for her big sister.

Mikan: (Enters the changing room) Riko, what happened?!

Riko: (Crawls out of the bathroom wearing a towel around her body, with her face completely dark red and steam coming out of her head) Th... There's a... (Points behind her) na... na... naked man... in the bathroom!

Mikan: (Her face turns light red) WHAT?! (Goes to the bathroom, and to her surprise, and to Riko's, there was no naked man in sight) What naked man? I don't see him.

Riko: WHAT?! (Gets back up on her feet and goes back to the bathroom, and to her surprise, the naked young man was gone) Okay, what the hell?! He was there a minute ago!

Mikan: Riko, I understand that you're at that age, but if you can't tell the difference between wild fantasies and reality, then I'll be embarrassed to be your younger sister.

Riko: I didn't imagine him, he was real! I even touched his... (She pauses, not wanting to traumatize her sister)

Mikan: (Confused) His what?

Riko: Never mind, long story short, he looked real and felt real!

Mikan: Whatever. (Takes her leave)

Feeling defeated, Riko began to dry herself off and put her panties and nightgown on, and began to walk up the stairs to her room.

Riko: I swear, that guy was real. He looked real, sounded real, felt real, and... (her face turns bright red) even... tasted really... seriously, why did his dick taste like gingerbread? (Sighs) If it really was a fantasy, (Opens the door to her room), then I'm really screwed up in the head. (When Riko entered her room, she saw the same naked man sitting on her bed, only this time, he had a yellow towel wrapped around his hip to cover his junk) What the...

?: Um... hello... I hope you don't mind me borrowing your towel.

Riko: (It took a few seconds for Riko to realize that that man was the same naked man in the bath with her, and once she saw him in her room, her face turned dark red) WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT ARE YOU?!

?: Me? I'm Rid.

Riko: R-Rid?

Rid: Yep, I came from Planet Deviluke.

Riko: Planet Deviluke? Wait, are you saying that you're an alien?

Rid: Well, I guess for you Earthlings, I guess I am. (Riko stood there completely speechless) What? Don't you believe me? (He then stands up) I guess I'll show you. (While still facing Riko, and still having his towel around his hip, a tail black suddenly came out from under Rid's towel. The tail itself seemed to be a three-sided spear blade attached to his tail) See, Earthlings don't have these, right?

Riko: Okay, I get it, you're an alien, but why is there a three-headed spear attached to your tail?

Rid: (Looks at the headed spear on his tail) Oh this? I got the spear after I turned thirteen.

Riko: Oh, I see, well that's good to know that you weren't born with it.

Rid: Yeah, that would hurt my mom a lot. Of course, not all Devilukeans get weapons attached to their tails, only Devilukeans warriors that have proved themselves can have a weapon grown from their tails, and I ended up getting the same tail that my father ended up getting after he finishes his training. Basically, having a weapon attached to your tail shows that you completed all the training requirements to be recognized as a Devilukean warrior.

Riko: (Notices all the scars all over Rid's body) And you got the spear after turning thirteen? Plus, by the looks of those scars, the training must have been brutal.

Rid: (Chuckles and looks at his scars) Yeah, it was very tough. My father basically made me train to become a Deviluke warrior after I started walking, which I was two years old when I learned how to walk.

Riko: You were two years old when you started training?! That's rough.

Rid: Yeah it was, my father and my trainers, didn't hold any punches.

Riko: Okay, but here's what I don't understand? Why did you appear in the bathtub, completely naked I may add! Seriously, I can still taste your... (Her face turns dark red) thing!

Rid: (Nervously chuckles and blushes) Yeah, sorry about that, it was an automatic reaction when I saw you naked, I automatically... (Blushes) Well... you know. Anyways... um... to answer your question, that's because I used this! (Shows a white bracelet with a face of a demon on it around his left wrist) I call it Pyon-Pyon Warp. Sadly, I can't specify the location that I'm about to beat, but it does make it possible for any living thing to warp to a short distance. Sadly though there seems to be a glitch in it, because whenever the user uses it, their clothes are left behind, meaning they are completely naked when they get to their destination.

Riko: Warp?

Rid: Yep, I used it when I was about to get captured.

Riko: Wait, you were about to get captured, as in people were chasing you?

Rid: That's right. I thought it was a good idea to hide in planet Earth for a while and lay low, but my pursuers managed to follow me, and they were about to capture me. If I didn't use this bracelet, they would've captured me for sure.

Riko: But I don't get it, who would want to capture you?

Rid: (Looks sad) Well... you see...

?: RID-SAMA!

Rid: (Looks at the person destination) Huh?

Just then, some sort of alien came in flying through the opened window in Riko's room. The alien had a white round head, two thick black swirls for eyes, and seemed to have no nose or a mouth. The alien was also wearing a white jacket with yellow edges with a blue shirt underneath, along with a red tie in between the jacket, along with a white pair of shoes, it also appeared to be two feet tall.

?: Are you okay Rid-sama?

Riko: What the? Who's he?

Rid: Peke! (Both Rid and Peke hug) Thank goodness you're okay. I was scared that you didn't make it.

Peke: No need to worry about me Rid-sama, I was able to get a far distance away from our pursuers.

Rid: That's good to know.

Riko: (Thinking) That... thing doesn't seem to have a mouth, and yet it's able to talk. How is that possible?

Peke: (Notices Riko) Rid-sama, who is that earth woman over there!

Rid: She lives here. (Looks at Riko) By the way, I haven't asked your name yet.

Riko: Oh you haven't? (Thinks about it for a minute) Oh, that's right, I haven't told you my name haven't I? It's Riko.

Rid: It's nice to meet you Riko. (Looks at Peke) This here is Peke.

Peke: Nice to meet you.

Rid: She's an all-purpose costume robot that I created.

Riko: (Shocked and thinking) Wait, that thing is a girl?! (To Rid and Peke) Wait, a costume robot?

Rid: Yeah, I'll even show you, but first I'm going to have to ask you to look the other way.

Riko: Huh? Why?

Rid: Well, you don't want to see my... (Blushes) You know what, do you?

Riko: (Thinks about it for a minute, then realizes what Rid is talking about) OH! Right. (Turns around, having her back towards Rid)

Rid: (Takes off his towel) Okay Peke, do you think!

Peke: Okay! (Just then, a burst of light came out of Peke, five seconds later, the bright light died down, and Riko stood there confused on what was going on)

Rid: Okay, you can look now! (Riko turns around, and to her surprise, Peke was gone, and Rid was wearing a black leather jacket done up with a white badge on the jacket with two thick black swirls on it and a pair of blue jeans, along with black boots, also, the pink part of his hair was done up in a ponytail) Ta-Da! So how do I look?

Riko: (Thinking) Holy crap, he looks so handsome in that getup! (To Rid) Um... It looks good on you.

Peke: So Rid-sama, now that we got away from our pursuers, what are we going to do now?

Rid: (Puts his finger on his chin) Hmm, that's a good question.

Before Rid could make up a decision on what to do next, two suited men came into Riko's room and surrounded Rid, in fact, they were the same men that were chasing Rid at the beginning of the chapter.

Red Hair Man: We finally found you Rid. Who would have thought that you would be so troublesome!

Rid: (Makes an angry face) Peke...

Peke: Y-Yes?

Rid: Didn't I tell you to be careful about those who may follow you?!

Peke: Y-Yes, yes you did.

Rid: DAMN IT PEKE! I TOLD YOU TO MAKE SURE THAT THESE GUYS DON'T FOLLOW YOU! NOW EVERYTHING THAT WE WORKED SO HARD ON HAS GONE DOWN THE CRAPPER!

Peke: I'm sorry Rid-sama, please forgive me!

Riko: (Thinking) These must be the guys that were trying to capture Rid earlier, they look really tough!

Red Hair Man: Enough of this! (Grabs Rid by the wrist) You're coming back with us, rather you like it or not!

Rid: (Just then, his eyes suddenly turned blood red) UNHAND ME YOU BASTARD! (Punches the red hair man in the stomach, making him to release his grip Rid's wrist, then Rid punched the red hair man in the face, making him fly into a nearby wall, thankfully, Rid managed to hold back that way the red hair man wouldn't go through the wall, just slam into it) I TOLD YOU ONCE AND I'LL TELL YOU AGAIN! IM NOT COMING BACK!

Black Hair Man: Oh really? Would you still say that even if your lady friend is in danger?

Rid: Huh?

Riko: (Rid turns around and sees the black hair man holding Riko down and having a knife at her neck, Riko struggles to get free, but the man has too good of a grip on her) Let go off me you bastard!

Rid: RIKO! (Attempts to save Riko from the black hair man's grasp)

Black Hair Man: Not so fast, one step further and I'll cut her throat open!

Rid: You bastard, leave Riko alone! SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!

Black Hair Man: Ah, but that's where you're wrong Rid, you see, she was in the same room as us, was she not? It's best that we don't leave any witnesses.

Red Hair Man: (Gets back up) Damn it Smutts, you don't have to go that far! We can just wipe out her memory of her ever seeing us. We don't have to kill her!

Smutts: Shut up Maul, you want Rid to come with us right? Well, this is the perfect way to get him to come with us. (To Rid) So Rid, you have two options. One, you come with us, and we'll spare this girl's life, or two, you stay on this planet, and we kill this girl right in front of you! Better think wisely.

Peke: Rid-sama, what are we going to do?

Rid: (Trying to keep his temper in check) I don't know, I don't see a lot of good options here!

Smutts: Better hurry up boy! (Lifts up Riko's nightgown over her stomach and under her breasts, showing Rid her panties) Time is running out!

Riko: Hey, what do you think you're doing?!

Rid: Hey, what do you think you're doing Smutts?!

Smutts: The longer you stall, the more I will show her body to you Rid. Even you must agree that she has a nice body.

Maul: Damn it Smutts, stop it! There's no need to do this!

Smutts: SHUT THE FUCK UP MAUL! Its been too long since I had a good fuck! (Starts rubbing Riko's stomach and started to rub his way down to her panties) Plus, I've always wanted to know it would feel like (Has his hand touching the tip of Riko's panties) fucking an Earth woman.

Riko: YOU FUCKING PERVERT! (Kicks Smutts in the balls, making him scream in pain, lets go of Riko, and grabs his balls and falls to his knees)

Rid: (Rid then kicks Maul in the face, sending him slamming into the wall once again) Riko! (Holds his hand out to Riko, Riko then grabs Rid's hand, and they go out the window running on the rooftops of the houses of Riko's neighborhood)

Smutts: (Gets back on his feet) Damn that bitch! She'll pay for that! (Runs after Rid and Riko)

Maul: (Gets back on his feet) Damn it, Maul! (Runs after Maul to catch Rid and Riko, after ten seconds, Maul catches up to Smutts) You know, this wouldn't be happening if you didn't feel that girl up!

Smutts: Oh shut up Maul!

While Maul and Smutts were chasing down Rid and Riko, Haruna, who was walking her dog out for his nightly walk, saw four shadow figures running at the rooftops of all the houses of the neighborhood)

Haruna: Huh? Are those robbers? (Takes a closer look and sees that one of the shadow figures is Riko running with Rid) Huh? Riko? And who's that boy she's with?

While Haruna was trying to figure out why Riko was running on the rooftops with a boy she's never seen before, Saruyama, who just gave the angry mob of girls the slip, was at an ally way catching his breath.

Saruyama: (Panting) Finally... (Panting) lost... (Pant) those... (Panting) girls! (Panting some more) Man... those girls were relentless. (He then looks up and sees four shadow figures running at the rooftops of all the houses of the neighborhood) Huh? Are those robbers? (Takes a closer look and sees that one of the shadow figures is Riko running with Rid) What the Hell?! Is that Riko? And who's that guy she's with?! Wait? Don't tell me... that she's seeing that man?! NO! This can't be happening! This just can't be happening!

?: Oh, I'm afraid it is.

Saruyama: Huh? (Turns around and sees the angry mob of girls, only this time, they were holding torches and pitchforks) OH COME ON!

Girl 1: GET HIM! (The girls then ran towards Saruyama, making him flee from them)

Saruyama: COME ON GIRLS, CAN WE CONTINUE THIS IN THE MORNING?!

Girl 2: WE'LL CHASE YOU DOWN UNTIL YOU GIVE US OUR PANTIES BACK!

Saruyama: I PROMISE, I'LL GIVE YOU YOUR PANTIES BACK! JUST PLEASE STOP TRYING TO KILL ME!

Girl 3: NO CHANCE IN HELL!

Saruyama: OH COME ON! DON'T BE LIKE THAT!

While the angry mob of girls was chasing down Saruyama, Maul and Smutts continued to chase Rid and Riko down.

Smutts: That bitch is going to pay for even THINKING about kicking me in the balls! (Just then, blue energy started gathering into his right hand, then he made a fist with the hand still covered in the blue energy) TAKE THIS YOU BITCH! (Throws a huge ball of energy towards Riko, hoping that it will kill her)

Rid: (Sees the ball of energy heading towards Riko) RIKO WATCH OUT! (Wraps himself around Riko, thus taking the hit instead of Riko, once the blast hit Rid, which was meant for Riko, screamed in pain and fell to the ground)

Maul: You idiot, you hit Rid!

Smutts: Yeah, and your point?

Maul: We're supposed to bring him back ALIVE! Remember?!

Smutts: (Thinks about it) Oh yeah! Now I remember!

Maul: (Facepalm and sighs) You better hope Rid is still alive after that blast! (Headed down to where Rid and Riko were).

Back down in ground level, Rid was laying in the middle of the road on his back with Riko on top of him. When Riko opened her eyes, she noticed that there was blood on her face, at first she thought it was her's, but after checking her face for any wounds, she realized that the blood wasn't her's, she then looked at Rid and saw that Rid's face was covered in scars and blood, and realized that his blood got on her.

Riko: Oh God, Rid!

Peke: Rid-Sama! Please say something!

Rid: (Struggles to open his eyes, and groans in pain, the first person he sees is Riko) H-Hey, are you okay?

Riko: I'm okay, but what about you?

Rid: (Sounds like he's in pain) I'd be fine if your knee wasn't digging into my crotch!

Riko: Huh? (Riko looks behind her and notices that her knee was indeed digging into Rid's crotch) AH! (Quickly gets off of Rid) Sorry! (Her face then turns light red)

Rid: (Sits up) Ah, that's better. Peke, are you okay?

Peke: Yes Rid-sama, I'm fine.

Rid: Good to know. Okay, we better get moving before...

Maul: Don't bother! (Lands in front of Rid and Riko) We're ending this game of cat and mouse!

Rid: (Grabs Riko by the hand) Come on Riko! (Both Rid and Riko try to make a run for it, but before they could get any further, Smutts throws a truck is at their direction, blocking their path) Shit, they blocked our path!

Riko: (Thinking) That's some crazy strength that these aliens have! (Sees the driver in the driver's seat of the truck, barely alive) (To Rid) There's someone still in that truck!

Smutts: Oops, let me fix that! (Shoots a beam at the driver, thus killing him, Rid and Riko stood there horrified that they just watched an innocent man get killed, and they couldn't do anything to save him, and Smutts smiles) That's better!

Rid: (Turns around to face Maul and Smutts and sounds pissed off) Smutts! You didn't have to do that!

Smutts: Why do you even care? It's not like he was a Deviluke, he's an Earthling, just like your "Girlfriend."

Rid: WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!

Smutts: You are a Deviluke Rid, the most powerful race in the universe, anyone that ISN'T a Deviluke is beneath you, you shouldn't even bother with them. And yet here you are, caring for the lives of these Earthlings. Including that Earth woman, you barely know her, and yet you risk your life for her. If she was a Deviluke, I would understand, but an Earthling? That bitch isn't worth your time.

Maul: Smutts, what are you doing?

Smutts: Opening his eyes, that's what I'm doing.

Rid: (Has his head down, and there is sudden darkness covering his eyes) So you're telling me... that anyone that isn't a Deviluke... is all expendable?

Smutts: That's right, they are all beneath you! You shouldn't waste your time with anyone that ISN'T a Deviluke!

Rid: (His hair slowly started to raise up and get spiky) Well, if that's the case... (He then looks at Smutts with his hair raised and spiky and his green eyes turned blood red) WHAT IF I TOLD YOU THAT YOU'RE EXPENDABLE TOO?!

Smutts: Wait for what?!

Just then, Rid put his hands together and started gathering energy as a red aura surrounded Rid.

Maul: Oh Shit! Please, Prince Rid, don't do it!

Riko: Wait... PRINCE?!

Maul: Smutts is sorry, he's really sorry for saying those things! (To Smutts) Isn't that right Smutts? (Smutts doesn't say anything) Don't just stand there Smutts, apologize already! (Smutts continues to stand there saying nothing) DAMN IT SMUTTS! THIS ISN'T THE TIME TO BE STUBBORN! HE'S GOING TO KILL YOU!

Actually, Smutts wasn't stubborn, he was frozen in fear, right to the point where he was unable to say a word. Whenever Rid had his eyes red, and his hair upright and spiky, he has entered his battle mode, whenever he enters his battle mode, he's a completely different person.

Rid: YOU'RE THE SCUM OF THE UNIVERSE SMUTTS! NOW DIE! (Fires an energy beam at Smutts)

When Smutts saw the beam heading towards him, his whole life flashed before his eyes. Just when the beam was about to Smutts, Maul suddenly speared Maul out of the way from the beam, thus saving him. Seeing that his beam missed and that it was heading toward a house, Rid quickly moved his hands up to have his beam to shoot towards the sky, keeping himself from killing an innocent family.

Smutts: Oh God, my life flashed before my very eyes.

Maul: We need to retreat for now and rethink our strategy. We can't beat him like this! (Both Smutts and Maul started making a run for it by hopping a building to building at a fast pace)

Rid: YEAH, YOU BETTER RUN YOU BASTARDS!

Peke: Rid-Sama, please calm down, you're starting to scare me, you're even scaring miss Riko.

Rid: (Once he hears Riko's name, Rid began to calm down as his eyes returned to green and his hair was going back to normal, once he calmed down, he then took his attention to Riko) Sorry that you had to see that Riko. What Smutts said back there really made me mad, are you okay by the way?

Riko: (Still trying to make sense of what just happened) Um... I'm okay.

Rid: That's good. Those guys should leave us alone us alone for the time being. (Rid then picks Riko up bride style)

Riko: What the? (She soon blushed when Rid was carrying her like a bride)

Rid: Come on, let's take you back home. (Just then, a pair of demon shaped wings came out from Rid's back and started flying back to Riko's house)

Riko: Do... you even know where I live?

Rid: I just need to retrace our steps, it shouldn't be too far. (After a minute of flying, Rid takes Riko home by flying to the window to Riko's room, the same window that they used to escape from Maul and Smutts. Once they got to the window, Riko then climbed in, thus re-entering her room while Rid stayed outside) Well... I guess I'll see you later.

Riko: Um... wait, before you go...

Rid: Yes? (Just then, Riko suddenly kissed Rid in the lips, and it was just a quick kiss, not a passionate kiss in case you're asking. After Riko quickly kissed Rid, Rid's face then turns dark red) Um... a-anyways... I'll... s-see... y-you... l-later...

Peke: Rid-Sama, are you okay? Your body heat is increasing at a rapid rate.

Rid: I'm... f-fine. L-Lets go. (Flies up)

Riko: (After watching Rid fly off to the point where she couldn't see him anymore, she then had her back to the wall near the window, feeling her heart rate rapidly increasing) Oh man, what a night. (Notices the blood and sweat on her, Rid's blood, not hers) Oh man, after all that excitement, I'm all sweaty now, and bloody, mind you, it's not my blood but still. (Sigh) I guess I'll take a quick bath before going to bed. Mikan should be in bed by now, so I won't have to worry about answering questions that I can't answer knowing that she'll find me nuts. (Heads to the bathroom)

The next morning, Riko is seen walking to school wearing her school uniform.

Riko: Man, I couldn't sleep at all last night, I couldn't stop thinking about Rid. (Remembers about kissing Rid in the lips, and watching his face heat up) (Blushes) I can't believe I kissed him last night though. I barely know the guy, and yet I just kissed him after everything was said and done. (Her face then turns even darker red) I... I think I'm in...

?: Riko?

Riko: (Turns her head to the person who called her name, and soon enough, it was Haruna, who was seeing Riko in her blushed face) AH! Haruna! (She shakes her head at a rapid pace to shake the blushing out of her face and to get Rid out of her mind) Haruna, what a surprise!

Haruna: Are you okay, your face was red for a minute there.

Riko: Oh that? I um... (Puts her hand behind her head and smiles) had a really hot shower before heading out and I'm still feeling effects.

Haruna: Oh, I see... Actually Riko, there's a question that I want to ask you.

Riko: Huh? What is it?

Haruna: Last night while I was walking Maron out for his nightly walk, I saw four people running on the rooftops, and one of them looked a lot like you. Was that really you running on the rooftops of those houses that night with those three men?

Riko: (Freaks out and her face turns pale) (Thinking) Shit, she saw us last night?! Shit, I... I have to come up with something convincing. If I tell her what really happened last night, she'll think I'm crazy! (To Haruna) Um... You saw me running on the rooftops?

Haruna: Yes I did, what was that all about?

Riko: Um... well you see...

While Riko was telling Haruna a convincing story on why she was running on the rooftops with Rid, Maul, and Smutts, Saruyama emerges from a nearby garbage can, who was in hiding from the angry mob of girls who chased him all night long. In fact, Saruyama only got three hours worth of sleep after hiding in the garbage can to give the girls the slip.

Saruyama: Oh man, its morning all ready? I think I only got a few hours worth of sleep. (Sees Riko and Haruna) Wait, is that Riko? This is it. I must ask her out now while I have the chance! (Quickly gets out of the garbage can and runs towards Riko and Haruna) RIKO!

Riko: (Stops telling Haruna her story after she hears her name being called) Huh? (Both Riko and Haruna then look at Saruyama who was running towards him, once Saruyama got about ten feet away from them, they quickly cover their noses because they could smell how bad Saruyama was after sleeping in a garbage can for a few hours) Oh God! What a stench!

Haruna: (Covering her nose) When was the last time that boy had a bath?!

Saruyama: Riko! (Now standing two feet away from Riko, and bows down to her) WILL YOU PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME! (Thinking) I did it. I finally asked her out. Now for her response!

?: (A man's voice) Uhhhhhhhhhh...

Saruyama: Huh? (He looks up and sees Rid standing right in front of him)

Rid: (Raises an eyebrow) Um... you do know that I'm a man, right?

Saruyama: (Once Saruyama saw Rid and realized that he accidentally asked Rid out, his face turned pale) WHAT THE HELL?! (Backs away from Rid) WHO ARE YOU, AND WHERE DID RIKO GO?!

Rid: Riko? Are you looking for her too?

Riko: Rid?

Rid: (Turns his head and sees Riko behind him) Oh Riko, there you are. (Turns his body to face Riko) I got worried after I noticed that you weren't home. (This made Riko and Haruna blush, and Saruyama's face to turn pale after hearing that Rid has been at Riko's house)

Riko: Well, I'm here now, so... what is it that you need to see me about?

Rid: Well you see... its kind of a sensitive topic, so can we talk about it in a more private location?

Riko: (This made Riko and Haruna blush even more, and Saruyama's jaw to drop to the floor in comedic anime style) Um... sure.

Rid: Great. (Picks Riko up bride style, making Riko and Haruna's faces to turn dark red) Off we go. (Took out his wings and flew off while holding Riko as Haruna and Saruyama watching him fly away with Riko)

Haruna: That boy just flew off with Riko? And furthermore, how on Earth did he grow wings from his back?

Saruyama: Wha... what... what the... what the fu... WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!

?: We may not be able to tell you what just happened, but we can tell you what's about to happen!

Saruyama: Huh? (Turns around and sees the angry mob of girls) OH COME ON! DON'T YOU GIRLS EVER SLEEP?!

Girl: We will not sleep until you... (Smells the stench coming from Saruyama) EWWWWWWW! (The girls cover their mouths and noses) WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SMELL?!

Saruyama: That ladies, is the smell... (Raises his arm in a praise position) of desperation.

The Mob Of Girls and Haruna: DESPERATION?!

Saruyama: That's right because you girls wouldn't leave me alone last night, I had no choice but to hide in a garbage can to give you girls the slip. So now, you have to ask yourself a question. Do you still want me, even though I smell this bad? Or will you girls do the smart thing and run! (After the girls heard what Saruyama said, they all ran off, including Haruna, who couldn't take the smell anymore)

Girl 1: This isn't over Saruyama! We will get our panties back from you one day. (Runs off)

Saruyama: (Sigh) Finally, I can now breath easily, now that I don't have to worry about those girls for the time being. (Walks off)

Meanwhile, in space, there was a spaceship just outside of Earth, and inside, Maul and Smutts were talking to a man that appeared to be wearing dragon bone armor, both men were unable to see his face because of the shadows covering his face.

?: I see, so you were unable to capture him huh?

Maul: We're very sorry sir, we would have captured Prince Rid if Smutts here kept his big mouth shut!

Smutts: Hey!

Maul: Oh don't try to deny it, I was there when it happened. Prince Rid would be here with us if you hadn't opened your big fat mouth. But Noooooo, you just HAD to piss him off, you just had to trigger his battle mode and make him want to kill us which led us to flee.

Smutts: You're just as guilty as I am!

Maul: What the Hell are you talking about?! I was the voice of reason while you were just pissing our prince off!

Smutts: Well I...

?: ENOUGH! (Both Maul and Smutts stop arguing and immediately look at their leader) Smutts, you should know that Prince Rid has a temper, in fact, he even inherited the King's temper, you should've known better to make our price mad! If it weren't for you, Prince Rid would be with us by now.

Smutts: (Bows his head in shame) I'm sorry sir, I just couldn't help myself.

?: Very well then, I will go to Planet Earth and get him back myself. Geese, what a troublesome prince.


	2. Engaged!

**Chapter Two: Engaged?!**

It was lunch time in Sainan High School. Riko and her friends, Risa, Mio and Haruna are at the cafeteria eating their lunch. However, Riko was only poking at her food, as she couldn't stop thinking about what her and Rid talked about earlier as she had a depressed look on her face.

Flashback: Three Hours Ago:

Shortly after where we left off from the last chapter, we see Riko and Rid at the roof of Sainan High School talking.

Riko: YOU WANT ME TO BECOME YOUR WIFE?!

Rid: (Has his hands in a folded pose) Look, I know we just met, and that we barley know each other...

Riko: Yeah, you got that right.

Rid: But unless I get married, they won't leave me alone, they'll just keep coming.

Riko: Why do you want to get married so badly?

Rid: (Sighs) Its not that I WANT to get married, my father is forcing me to get married. I wouldn't have a big problem over it if the women that my father hand picked for me weren't a bunch OF MIDDLE AGED WOMEN! LIKE SERIOUSLY, WE'RE TALKING ABOUT FORTY TO SIXTY YEAR OLD WOMEN! AND I'M EIGHT-TEEN! DOESN'T MY FATHER HAVE ANY FUCKING IDEA HOW OLD I AM! MAYBE IF THEY WERE AT MY AGE, I WOULDN'T MIND, BUT MIDDLE AGED WOMEN MARRYING AN EIGHT-TEEN YEAR OLD MAN?! THAT'S FUCKING SICK! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THOSE OLD HAGS, AND THE VERY THOUGHT THAT MY FATHER WANTS ME TO MARRY ONE OF THEM MAKES ME SICK TO MY STOMACH!

Riko: (Shocked) Um... Okay, sorry I brought it up.

Rid: (Starts calming down) Sorry, that wasn't directly at you. I've been so angry at my father lately, and it got to the point where I couldn't hold in my frustrations in anymore. But now you know why I ran away from home. Unless I get engaged to someone, Maul and Smutts will not leave me alone.

Riko: But I don't get it, why does your father want you to get married so bad?

Rid: (A tick appears on his head) Its so that... (Tries to keep his temper in check) he can... (Tries harder to not loose his temper) Fondle with other women...

Riko: (Shocked) WHAT?!

Rid: Yeah, he want me to get married, take over the thrown so that he can fondle with other women. Like... I understand that he may feel lonely from being away from mom for such a long time, but that doesn't mean he should fondle with other women! Sometimes he does it when he's not needed, but he wants me to get married and take up the throne so that he can fondle with them ALL THE TIME!

Riko: (Shocked and disquieted) Seriously?

Rid: Yeah, that's that's only reason why he wants me to get married. Plus when my mom found out about his dirty habits, well lets just say she wasn't very happy.

Riko: But why isn't you mother always away?

Rid: Well, as Queen of the universe, she has a lot of duties to perform that is outside of Planet Deviluke. Because of this, she's rarely ever home. But just because she's rarely home doesn't mean that my father has to fondle with other women. Hell, since I'm the heir to the throne, he should let me run run the kingdom while he visits mom if he feels that lonely.

Riko: I take it that your father isn't a very smart man.

Rid: (Chuckles) That's an understatement. But anyways, I need your help Riko. (Walks over to Riko and holds her hands) Unless I marry someone, Maul and Smutts will not leave me alone, and since they know about you, they might use you to get to me, and if anything happens to you because of me, I'll never forgive myself. So... will you please marry me?

Riko didn't know what to think, after hearing Rid out, he understood where he was coming from, and she too didn't wanted him to marry a middle age woman, but at the same time, she barley knew him, and she knew that she wasn't ready for marriage.

Riko: I... I don't know Rid, I'm... I'm going to need time to think about this.

Rid: (Looks disappointed at Riko's answer, but at the same time, he understood where she was coming from) I understand. Its not everyday that you marry someone that you just met. Tell you what, I'll give you some time to think about it. Also, (He talks out his D-Dial) can I have your number so we can stay in touch?

Riko: (Riko blushed as this was the first time where she ever exchanged phone numbers with a boy, a boy who isn't a pervert mind you) Um... yeah... sure...

Present Day:

Back in the present day, Riko and her friends, Risa, Mio and Haruna are at the cafeteria eating their lunch. However, Riko was only poking at her food, as she couldn't stop thinking about what her and Rid talked about earlier as she had a depressed look on her face.

Haruna: Riko?

Riko: (Snaps out of her thoughts) Huh?

Haruna: Aren't you going to eat your lunch? You haven't even touched it.

Riko: Oh! Right, sorry. (Starts eating her lunch)

Rissa: If I didn't know any better, I say that you're too busy thinking about a certain boy.

Riko: (Blushes) What?!

Mio: Oh yes, you even have that depressed look on your face.

Risa: Next thing you'll be doing, you'll be touching yourself while thinking of him.

Riko: (Chokes on her food after Risa say that, then takes a drink of her milk) AS IF!

Mio: So is it the boy that you met earlier this morning?

Riko: What?! What makes you think I talking to a boy this morning?!

Risa: Easy, Haruna told us.

Riko: WHAT?! (Looks at Haruna) Haruna, how could you?!

Haruna: I'm sorry Riko, they made me tell them.

Riko: (Riko then imagines Risa and Mio feeling Haruna up to get information from her) Risa, Mio, you perverts.

Risa: Aw, are you jealous Riko?

Riko: (Mio sneaks up behind Riko and starts feeling Riko's breasts) AH!

Mio: Because we can pleasure you too.

Risa: (Lifts up Riko's skirt to revel her white panties) Ohhh, wearing white panties today huh?

Riko: (Quickly stands up, making Mio to loose her grip on her breasts and Risa to loose her grip on her skirt) Will you guys knock it off! (Just then, her phone went off) Huh? (Takes out her phone to read the text that she got, the text was from Rid, his text message read, "I'll be at the roof in two minutes, can you please meet me there?" After reading the text message, she then puts her phone away) Um... I got to get going, I'll talk to you guys later.

Mio: Hey Riko, have you forgot?

Riko: Forget what?

Risa: Yep, she forgot.

Riko: Forget what?!

Mio: Lunch ends in five minutes

Risa: And after lunch is gym glass, so don't be too long.

Riko: Oh, don't worry, I'm not going to be that long, I... I Just need to check up on something, I'll be in the change room before you three even get your gym clothes on. (Runs off to the roof)

Risa: Okay, we'll hold on you to that.

As Riko continued to run to the roof, she couldn't help but think that Rid now wants an answer from her, but she hasn't come up with an answer. She then started to run towards the roof, that is until a boy blocked her to get to the roof.

Riko: Um... excuse me, can you please move out of the way.

Boy #1: (Behind Riko) Riko Yuuki.

Riko: Huh? (Turns around and sees the Riko Yuuki fan club circling around her) Oh no, not you guys.

Boy #1: That's right, its us!

All The Boys: THE RIKO YUUKI FAN CLUB! (They do some funny poses, which Riko gives them a disgusted look)

Riko: (Thinking while giving them a disgusted look) This guys really need to get a life.

Boy #2: Riko Yuuki, we want you to go out with us!

Riko: Sorry, not interested.

Boy #3: (Speaks from behind her) We weren't asking you.

Boy #4: Yeah, we're telling you to go out with us!

Riko: What?! Listen you creeps, you can't make someone to go out with you.

Boy #5: (Grabs Riko and puts her on a full nelson) You want a bet on that!

Riko: Hey, let me go!

Boy #1: (Chuckles) Your boobs were always nice to look at Riko. (Pulls up her shirt to revel her white bra holding her 34 D size breasts, all the boys's eyes then turn into hearts)

Riko: (Tries to free herself, and the boys watch her breasts jiggle while she struggles to get herself free) Hey, what do you think you're doing?!

Boy #2: Hehehe, her boobs jiggles when she moves.

Riko: Hey don't stare at them!

Boy #1: Here's an ultimatum Riko, go out with us, or... we have our way with you right here, right now.

Riko: You can't be serious, we're in a school. What if Yui sees you guys.

Boy #2: If she comes along, we'll make her join us too!

Boy #3: That's right, there's ten of us and one of her.

Boy #1: Then after we have our way with you and Yui, this entire school will be at our mercy.

Riko: You're all sick, you know that?

Boy #1: SHUT UP! NOW! Go out with us or suffer our punishment.

Riko: (Thinking) This is insane! Are they really going to rape me if I choose not to go out with them?! (To the boys) LET ME GO YOU BASTARDS!

Boy #1: Want to play it that way Riko, fine! (Grabs Riko's bra) We're going to have fun with you.

Rid: (Just when one of the boys were about to rip Riko's bra off, he stop when he hears Rid's voice) Hey! (Riko and all the boys turns their heads to see Rid at the top of the stair way to the door to the roof)

Riko: Rid!

Riko: (Walks down the stairs) I'm not sure what's going on here, but if I were you, I'd let go of Riko right now and split.

Boy #1: And who do you think you are, her boyfriend?

Riko: (Lies) That's right, he's my boyfriend! (This catches Rid off guard as he starts to blush)

Boy #1: (To Riko) Yeah right, if he really is your boyfriend, then why is he blushing?

Riko: (Thinking) Damn it, these guys are a lot more smarter than I took them for.

Boy #1: (To Rid) Now then punk, leave us, this has nothing to do with you.

Rid: (His blushed face vanishes and his face becomes serious once he realizes what these boys are trying to do to Riko) If you think that I'm just going to walk off and allow you punks to have your way with Riko, then you're sadly mistaken.

Boy #1: (All the boys laugh) Oh please buddy, take a good look, there's ten of us and one of you, you really think you can beat all of us?

Rid: Please, you guys all together are not even worth a warm up.

Boy #2: WHAT WAS THAT?!

Rid: You heard me, you guys wouldn't even make me sweat.

Boy #1: THAT DOES IT!

All the boys all charged at Rid, however, despite their best efforts, they did not stand a chance against Rid, we is an alien prince after all, in fact, he knocked them all out by just a single blow, he managed to hold back a great amount of his power so that he wouldn't accidentally kill them. After all the members of the Riko Yuuki Fan Club were knocked out, Riko ran towards Rid to hug him.

Riko: (Hugs Rid, who unknowingly pressing her breasts into Rid's chest) Oh thank you Rid, I don't even want to think what would have happened if you hadn't shown up!

Rid: (Blushes once he feels Riko's soft breasts being pressed into his chest) Um... no problem, I'm glad that I could help.

Peke: Rid-Sama, your temperature seems to be increasing at a large rate. Is it because Riko's breasts are being pressed against you?

Riko: Huh? (Looks down and sees that her shirt was still up, and her breasts being pressed up against Rid's chest) AH! (She quickly backs away and pulls down her shirt to cover her breasts) Sorry about that.

Rid: (Blushes and nervously chuckles) Its okay, it... it happens...

Riko: But seriously though, thank you, I really thought those creeps were going to take advantage of me.

Rid: Like I said, no problem, (He walks closer to Riko) I would never let anything happen to you.

Riko: (She slowly wraps her arms around Rid) I'm... I'm glad to hear that. (Looks away from Rid) You must be getting tired of saving my neck all the time.

Rid: (Turns Riko's head to face him) Not at all, like I said, I would never let anything happen to you.

Riko: Rid...

There was something in the air, and both Rid and Riko could feel it. Rid and Riko then slowly started to move their heads to each other, closing in on each other for a kiss. They manage to get close enough that they could feel their own breath. They slowly continued until their lips were only five centimeters apart from each other. However, luck seemed to be working against them, as while the two were closing in for a kiss, Riko (without thinking) grabbed Rid's wrists, which one of them had his teleportation device on attached to it, when Riko grabbed Rid's wrists, she accidentally activated Rid's teleportation device, warping them to an unknown location, and leaving their clothes behind behind, or shall I say Riko's clothes behind and Peke, who turned back to her normal self when she noticed that Rid and Riko suddenly vanished.

Peke: What the... What happened to Rid-Sama and miss Riko? (Sees that Riko's clothes were left behind and realizes what happened) Oh no!

Sexual Content:

After Rid and Riko came to, they noticed that something was off. When they opened their eyes, their version was blurry, and it soon started to come back to them. When Rid's vision came back to focus, he noticed that Riko was on top of him, he had both his hands on Riko's nice firm butt and could see her pussy as clear as day. When Riko's vision came back to focus, she realized that she was on top of Rid, and had a clear view of Rid's dick. That's when they found out that they were both naked and were on the sixty-nine position on each other, their faces were dark red once they realized that they each had a clear view of their private parts, and got a clear smell of them too. When Riko realized that Rid could see her pussy, and see his dick, they started blushing red and began getting wet in front of Rid, and when Rid realized that Riko could see his dick, and that he could see Riko's pussy, he began to get hard and began to blush red. The two quickly got off each of each other and had their backs turned to each other while covering up their private parts.

End Of Sexual Content:

Rid & Riko: (Both their faces dark red) I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I SWEAR!

Haruna: Riko?

Both Rid and Riko turn their heads and see Risa, Mio, and Haruna, who were still wearing their panties and covering their breasts with their gym shirts were all starring at both Rid and Riko.

Haruna: Where... Where did you come from?

Risa: Well, when you said that you would be here before we changed into our gym clothes, you weren't kidding.

Mio: And you even brought a cute boy with you for us to have fun with. (This made Rid, Riko and Haruna to blush dark red)

Riko: No, you got it all wrong! Its not what it looks like!

Risa: Oh really, then explain to us why you two are naked?

Riko: I don't know why that's the case!

Rid: I think I may know why we suddenly got teleported here.

Riko: You do?

Rid: Yes, when you grabbed my wrist, you must have accidentally activated my teleportation device.

Riko: When did I... (Suddenly remembers when she was about to kiss Rid) Oh, that.

Risa: That what?

Riko: (Blushing hard) NEVER MIND!

Just then, a girl runs in the changing room. She was 4'9 feet tall and weighed about a hundred pounds. She pink hair and orange eyes. She was wearing a white jacket with yellow edges with a purple shirt underneath also with a pair of purple pants, along with a red tie in between the jacket, along with a white pair of shoes, she was also carrying Riko's clothes.

?: Rid-Sama, there you are.

Rid: Ah Peke, great timing, I was starting to get cold in here. (This made the girls blush and Risa and Mio to giggle) What?

Riko: Wait, that's Peke?

Rid: Yes, this is Peke in her humanoid form.

Haruna, Risa, & Mio: Humanoid form?

Peke: I turned into form so that I would get any unwanted attention. By the way miss Riko, here are your clothes. (Gives Riko here clothes)

Riko: Um... thank you.

Peke: As for you Rid-Sama...

Just then, there was a glow that temporally blinded the girls, and when the girls opened their eyes, Rid was gone.

Haruna: Hey, what just happened?

Risa: I... I don't know... (Turns her head to see Riko holding her uniform) Oh Riko, when did you get here?

Riko: Huh? You mean you don't remember?

Mio: Remember what?

Riko: (Thinking) Did that glow just erased their memory of ever seeing Rid?

Meanwhile, Rid was outside wearing his transformed clothes, with Peke being a badge on his jacket.

Peke: Rid-Sama, are you sure that it was wise not to erase miss Riko's memory as well, she does know about you too.

Rid: There's no need to worry Peke, I trust her. Besides, they wouldn't believe her even IF she told them.

Peke: I guess that's true. (Just then Peke heard Rid's stomach growl) Rid-Sama... you're...

Rid: I'm fine Peke...

Meanwhile, Riko was back at her home poking at her food that Mikan made for dinner, this was due to the fact that Riko couldn't stop thinking about Rid.

Riko: (Thinking) Why did I wanted to kiss Rid earlier today, I barley know him, and yet... I can't stop thinking about him.

Mikan: Hey Riko?

Riko: (Snaps out of it) Huh?

Mikan: Are you okay? You haven't touched your dinner yet.

Riko: Oh, sorry Mikan. (Starts eating)

Mikan: Something tells me that something is in your mind.

Riko: Its nothing, don't worry about it, I'm just a bit tired, that's all.

Mikan: Oh okay.

Meanwhile, there was a man with grey hair and wearing Drogon bone armor talking to a police officer. The man was 6'7 feet tall and weighed about weighed about 238 pounds.

Zustin: Yes, my name is Zustin, I come from planet Deviluke and I'm looking for Prince Rid.

Police Officer: Okay sir, we can talk more once we get back to the police station.

While that was happening, there was a man with blood red eyes standing behind a building, hiding in the shadows while watching the police officer taking Zustin away, the man than face palmed when he saw Zustin being taking away.

?: (Face palming) Zustin, you idiot!


	3. A Starving Prince

**Chapter 3:**

 **A Starving Prince:**

It was later at night and Riko was getting ready for bed, she was about to turn off the light until she heard a knock on her window.

Riko: Huh? (She walks towards her window and sees Rid standing outside the window) Rid? (Opens the door and lets Rid in her room) What are you doing here? Do you have any idea what time it is?

Rid: I'm sorry Riko, but I really wanted to see you, I can't stop thinking about you.

Riko: (She then starts blushing) R-Really?

Rid: Yes, I love you Riko.

Riko: (This made Riko blush even more and her heart to skip a beat) Rid...

They then engaged in a passionate kiss, and while they were kissing Riko took Rid's jacket off, then Rid carried Riko to her bed and began to make out some more. While they continued to kiss, Rid began to pull Riko's blue nightgown over her stomach over her bellybutton, revealing her white panties. After a few minutes of kissing, Rid then stops kissing Riko and starts kissing a licking her neck and starts feeling her breasts, making her moan. While Rid continued to kiss Riko's neck, Rid started to move his right hand down to Riko's panties.

However, before they could do anything else, Riko's alarm clock went off, waking Riko up. That's right, it was all a dream. When Riko looked around her surroundings and realized that her moment with Rid was just a dream, she took a sigh of disappointment. Riko then got up and got dressed and ready for school. After putting on a fresh pair of panties and her school uniform which was recently washed thanks to Mikan, Riko started headed downstairs.

Riko: (Thinking) Why did I have that dream of Rid. And why was I disappointed that it was interrupted by my alarm clock? (Riko made it to the dining room where Mikan was preparing for lunch) Morning Mikan.

Mikan: Morning Riko. (Notices the sad looking face on Riko) What's with the long face?

Riko: Huh? (Realizes that Mikan saw the sad look on her face) Oh, nothing, I'm just tired.

Mikan: Did you go to bed late again?

Riko: I guess you can say that.

Mikan: Maybe you should learn how to go to bed earlier, that way you won't have that problem.

Riko: Sorry, I had a lot of homework to do, I'll have to remember to go to bed earlier next time.

Mikan: (Puts the food on the table) Yeah, maybe you should.

After having breakfast, Riko began to make her way to school.

Riko: I hate having to lie to Mikan like that, but if I told her the truth, she would be teasing me nonstop. (Sigh) And furthermore, why did I have that dream. (While Riko was lost in her thoughts, she suddenly heard something crash not too far from her) What the hell? (She turned her head to where the sound came from and saw a huge dent on the top of a nearby car) That car wasn't like that before. (She ran to the car to investigate on what caused that dent. She looked around the car until she saw Rid, laying on the ground beside the car barely conscious) Rid?! (She then got closer to him) Rid, what happened?

Rid: (His voice sounds faint) R-Riko?

Riko: Rid, what's wrong?

Peke: Rid-Sama is hungry, he hasn't eaten anything since we left Planet Deviluke.

Riko: What?! He hasn't eaten anything?

Rid: (His voice sounds faint but with a small hint of anger towards Peke) Peke... don't tell Riko... that. (Tries to get back on his feet)

Peke: Rid-Sama, please be reasonable, let miss Riko help you.

Rid: (Gets back on his feet and tries to walk off) I'm fine. (Just then, his legs looses the little strength that it once had and Rid begins to fall face first into the ground, that is until Riko catches him)

Riko: You are obviously not okay. You need something in your stomach. You're coming home with me rather you like it or not.

Rid: (Shocked, and sounds faint) But... what about your school?

Riko: That's not important right now, what is important is that you need to eat something.

Riko then started to carry Rid back to her place. When they arrived back at her place, Riko carried Rid upstairs and had him to lay on the bed in the quest room.

Riko: Okay, stay there, I'm going to grab something for you to eat.

Peke: Excuse me, miss Riko?

Riko: Yeah?

Peke: Can you get me off of Rid, I need to recharge, I only have five percent of battery left.

Riko: Wait, would doing that make Rid... (Her face turns dark red) naked?!

Peke: (Blushes) Well... yes... it will. Rid could do it himself but I feel that he's too weak to move any parts of his body at the moment.

Riko: (Blushes even more) Um... Okay... But first. (Riko then took the blanket that was under Rid and then putted it over him to cover his junk) That's better. (She then took the Peke badge off from Rid, in which Rid became naked shortly after, but thanks to the blanket that was over him, Riko couldn't see his junk, Peke then turned back to normal form)

Peke: Thank you miss Riko.

Riko: Your welcome, now I have to get something to eat for Rid.

Riko walked down stairs and walked to the kitchen to find something to eat for Rid. She opened the fridge and took out some left over food from last night's dinner, which was a bowl of rice and a plate of chicken legs, she then heated them in a microwave to heat them up. She then putted them in a tray and started to carry the tray of food to the guest room where Rid was.

Riko then entered the room and stood in front of Rid.

Riko: Rid, I'm came with some food.

Rid: (His voice sounds faint) R-Riko... I... I can't...

Riko: (Thinking) He seems to be so weak that he can't even move. (Riko then helped Rid to sit up and started feeding him the rice, however Riko couldn't help but blush when she was feeding Rid) (Thinking) This feels like we're dating.

With each spoon full of rice that Riko fed to Rid, his strength slowly started to return back to him until he was able to move his arms and he took the bowl from Riko's hands.

Rid: (Takes the bowl of rice from Riko) I think I'm good now. (Starts eating the rice)

Riko: Looks like your strength is slowly coming back to you.

Rid: Yeah, it is. (Finishes eating the rice and starts eating the chicken rice) Though I must admit, this Earth food tastes pretty good.

Riko: Why thank you. You should really be thanking my little sister Mikan, she cooked the food.

Rid: Really? She's a really good cook then.

Riko: (Chuckles) If you think that's good, you should eat them when they're fresh.

Rid: What do you mean?

Riko: The food you're eating are left overs from last night's dinner.

Rid: Oh really, then I would really want to see how they taste when they're fresh.

Riko: (Blushes) Um... Maybe you should stay here for dinner then.

Rid: (Becomes shocked) You serious? (She nods and then he smiles) I would love to, Riko.

Riko: (Blushes even more) Um... that's great to hear. (Sees Peke sleeping with Rid) What's wrong with Peke?

Peke: I'm just trying to charge up my battery, but I am worried about Rid-sama, do you think it's alright with us to stay here with you, Riko-chan? (Becomes worried for her master)

Riko: (Her face turns dark red) S-S-S-Stay... W-With... M-Me?!

Peke: Yes it seems Rid-sama has taken a liking to you, Riko-chan.

Rid: (His face turns dark red) PEKE!

Peke: Well it's true, Rid-sama (She was trying to tell the honest truth to Riko about Rid's feelings, this made Riko face to turn even darker)

Rid: Doesn't mean you outright tell her!

Mikan: (Enters the room and places the cup of tea on the table and teases Riko) Well, it seems you have finally got yourself a boyfriend, Onii-chan.

Riko: Mikan?! What are you doing here?! And aren't you supposed to be at school? (Mikan laughs a little and starts walking out of house to go to her school) HEY! YOU DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!

Peke: So how do you feel around Rid-sama, Riko-chan?

Riko: (Her face turns even more red) Huh? W-Why are you asking me that?

Peke: We'll don't you or does Mikan-chan have a crush on Rid?

Rid: Peke, that's enough! You're making Riko feel uncomfortable!

Peke: Yes Rid-sama.

Riko: (Starts to calm down) Anyways, to answer your OTHER question, we'll have to see if Mikan is okay with you staying with us, since you are a man after all, and she may not like the idea of a man living with us.

Peke: Rid-sama...Don't you want to do that thing today?

Rid: What thing?

Peke: (Pulls Rid closer to her) Aren't you going to sign up for the same High School to get closer to Riko-chan?

Riko: Wait, what?!

Rid: PEKE! DON'T SAY THAT OUT LOUD!

Peke: Well it's true...Isn't it?

Riko: Is... Is that true Rid?

Rid: (He sighs and blushes) Y-Yes, I was hoping to save that as a surprise. (Glares at Peke) Until SOMEBODY opened her big fat mouth!

Peke: I'm sorry, Rid-sama (Becomes disappointed at herself and bows her head down in shame)

Riko: (She then starts turning and turns her head away from Rid, unable to look at him in the eye) Um... Anyways, you two should get some rest... I'll... I''ll be downstairs if you need anything. (Runs out of the room)

Rid: (Glares at Peke) I hope you're proud of yourself Peke. You just made her feel uncomfortable.

Peke: My apologies, but I still don't understand these humans at all.

Several hours later, Riko is seen sitting at the couch wearing nothing but a white tank top that couldn't cover her belly and a pair of blue panties and bare foot. She had her legs opened where we could get a clear view of her crotch, who was watching TV. Rid, who was now wearing his usual Peke outfit, and is seen walking down the stairs, seems that he's feeling a lot better now.

Rid: Um... Riko?

Riko: (Turns her attention to Rid) Yes?

Rid: (Walk towards Rid and sees what Riko was wearing. After seeing how much skin Riko was showing, he began to blush and look away from Riko) Um... I would like to thank you... for everything you've done for me.

Riko: Oh, there's no need to thank me. (Her eyes looks down and notices what she is wearing, then starts blushing red) (Thinking) Shit, I completely forgot that Rid was still here when I changed into this.

Rid: Um... You mind if I sit down?

Riko: (Becomes nervous and sits down) S-S-Sure... Go ahead.

Rid: (Rid then sat beside Riko, where here bare legs and feet were almost touching Rid's, and Rid's left hand almost touching Riko's bare smooth exposed thighs. Both Rid and Riko then start blushing even more when they realized that they were sitting this close together, especially since Riko was showing off so much skin) Um... Further more, I.. I would like to apologize for Peke's behavior earlier today, she normally doesn't act like that, in fact, I don't know what came over her.

Riko: I-I-It's alright, besides she still learning about your new home and our ways. (Her attention turns to see Rid with a gentle but nervous smile, her cheeks turns light red) (Thinking) His lips seems to be inviting me to kiss him.

Rid: Y-Yeah, she... she's unfamiliar of Earth and your ways. (Just then, without thinking, Rid accidentally moved his hand and touched Rid's bare thigh, once he felt the soft and smooth sensitization, both Rid and Riko's face turned dark red.) OH GEESE! (Pulls his hand away from Riko's thigh) I'M SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO TOUCH YOU THERE!

Riko: (Begins blushing and places his hand back onto her thigh again, Rid blushes when he sees Riko do this and Riko then looks into his eyes) I-I-It's alright... I...

Mikan: (Enters the house) I'm home! (Once Rid and Riko hear Mikan's voice, they quickly separate from each other and pretend that nothing happened, Mikan walks into the living room and sees Riko and Rid sitting on the same couch together, seeing them together made Mikan to grin) Oh Riko, your boyfriend is still here I see.

Riko: (Screams top of her lungs and blushes deep red and stands up, thus making Rid to stand up) He's not my boyfriend!

Sexual Content:

Riko then trips and ends up grabbing the Peke badge off of Rid's chest and falls down her her knees while still holding the Peke badge, making Rid to go naked, and exposing his manhood to Riko by accident, Riko blushes when she sees that he's hard, he most likely got hard after seeing Riko showing off so much skin. Because she had her mouth opened due to the shock, Rid's headpiece entered Riko's mouth, and her warm tongue under it, making Rid to release a light moan and making him harder. Thankfully, the couch they were standing in front of was blocking Mikan's view of what Riko was seeing, and the position she was in, but she could still see the upper half of Rid's naked body, making Mikan blush to see Rid's ripped muscular body.

End Of Sexual Content:

Mikan: (Blushes and giggles) Oh my, how bold of you Riko.

Riko: (Pulls away and covers her eyes with her hands while blushing deeply) ITS NOT LIKE THAT MIKAN!

Rid: (Rid then quickly takes the Peke badge from Mikan and places it back on his chest, making him to wear his usual Peke outfit) Um... I think I have over stayed my welcome, I'll take my leave. (Prepares to leave the house)

Riko: W-Wai- (Fails to stop Rid from leaving the house and becomes sad about him leaving)

Mikan: (Sees the sad look on Riko's face and then stands in front of the door, keeping Rid from leaving) Nobody said that you have to leave.

Rid: (Looks at her and becomes surprised about her words of staying.) So you don't mind me staying here, Mikan-chan?

Mikan: Of course not, besides, that incident only happened because of me, the least I can do is let you have dinner with us. (This shocked Riko)

Rid: Thank you, Mikan-Chan (Hugs her to shows friendly smile)

Later that day, Riko, Rid and Mikan are sitting at the dinner table eating supper, where Riko and Rid explained everything to Mikan, even to the point where Rid is an alien prince.

Mikan: I see, so you're an alien Rid-san?

Rid: (Pulls away) Yes I am.

Mikan: (Smirks at Mikan) So Riko, you've decided to ditch earth boys and go for alien boys huh?

Riko: ITS NOT LIKE THAT! (Turns away while blushing deeply red)

Mikan: So Rid, what are you going to do now? Now that you escaped from home?

Rid: I don't really know.

Mikan: Well then, if that's the case, why don't you stay here with us? (This shocks Rid and Riko as they widen their eyes)

Rid and Riko: (Being surprised) What?!

Rid: Are you serious?

Mikan: Yep, besides, it would be... (Blushes) interesting to have a man in the house for once.

Rid: (Turns his attention to Mikan) Hey Mikan...Why are you turning red there for?

Mikan: Huh? (Turns away from Rid) Oh um... I'm just tired from today's school, that's all.

Rid: Oh...We'll you better get some rest then, Mikan.

Mikan: Oh, well, if I go to bed now, I won't be able to go to sleep later. Anyways, for sleep arrangements, you can have the guest room upstairs, between my room and Riko's room.

Rid: Thank you very much, Mikan-chan and Riko-chan (Smiles at them)

Peke: Hmm... interesting...Rid-sama... You might want to take both of them up to being your brides.

Rid: (Blushing) PEKE!

Mikan: Huh, who was that?!

Rid: Peke is my costume robot, I build her long time ago... Peke this is Mikan, she's Riko's little sister.

Peke: Nice to meet you Mikan-can, I wish I can shake your hand right now, but reverting to my true form would mean that Rid would be sitting here naked, and I don't think you two would like that. (This makes Rid and Riko to blush)

Later that night, Rid is seen in his new room getting ready for bed.

Rid: Okay Peke, you can power down now.

Peke: Yes Rid-sama...But I have to ask do you have feelings for Riko-chan and Mikan-chan.

Rid: Huh? Why are you asking me this?

Peke: Because when you were close to them...Your heart seemed to race Rid-sama.

Rid: I only have feelings for... (Just then, he hears the door knocked) Come in.

Riko: (The door opens to reveal Riko entering the room, who was still wearing her tank top and blue panties) Um, hey Rid, I not bothering you, am I?

Rid: (Rid then blushes after seeing Riko her tank top and panties) Oh no, I was just getting ready for bed. Anyways, what's up?

Riko: I just wanted to tell you... Thank you... For staying with us. I hope... You can stay here with us a little longer. (Smiles at Rid)

Rid: Um... Yeah, I... (Holds Riko's by the hand) I hope so too. (Riko kooks down at her hand and places it together with Rid's hand then looks into his eyes, ) You know... I... I don't think... I ever told you... that you're... really beautiful.

Riko: (Starts blushing about the comment from Rid and starts moving closer) I... I never told you this... but your very handsome and your eyes are amazing to look at.

Rid: (Starts moving closing where their lips were almost touching, right to the point where they could feel each other's breath) Thank you... Your eyes are nice too.

They then get closer to the point where their lips are literary touching, Riko leans closer about to kiss Rid for first time and her arms wraps around Rid's neck, they then lock lips, Riko then pushes her breasts onto Rid's chest and rubs his backside, and Rid then wraps his arms around Riko's waist. Riko then trips onto the floor again to makes them fall on top of the bed while still kissing. While they were kissing, Riko, who's crotch was touching Rid's crotch, felt Rid getting hard, where she could feel the dent in his pants rubbing on her crotch, thus making her moan and wet as she continued to kiss Rid. Riko's hands places themselves underneath Rid's shirt and starts lifting it up to take it off, but keeps kissing him more, Rid then slowly starts taking off her panties to exposes her butt, Rid then places both his hands on both of her butt cheeks and starts feeling up her butt. Riko starts moaning as her butt was being felt up, then her hands travels down to start moving down on Rid's pants where his dent was. But before anything else could happen, Mikan enters the room.

Mikan: My my Riko, you and Rid seem to be having a good time over there.

Riko: Mikan?! (Gets off off of Rid and pulls her nightgown down cover her body from her little sister)

Mikan: I hate to be that girl right now, but I think its time to go to bed.

Peke: Are you jealous or something, Mikan-chan?

Rid: PEKE!

Mikan: (Blushes) Um... No... Its just that we have school tomorrow and we don't want to be late.

Riko: Mikan has a point, we all need some sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay Rid.

Rid: Right... Night Riko-chan and Mikan-chan (Smiles at them as they leave.)

Riko and Mikan: Goodnight! (They left the room and closed the door behind them)

Rid: (Laid down on his bed) Okay Peke, you can power down now.

Peke: Yes Rid-sama ( Turns into her robot form and lays next to Rid)

Rid: (Pulls the covers over him and Peke) Goodnight Peke.

Peke: Goodnight, Rid-sama (Goes to sleep to recharges her battery for tomorrow)

Meanwhile, at the Sainan City police department, Zastin is seen behind bars, begging to be released.

Zastin: I'M TELLING YOU! I WAS SENT HERE BY KING GID DEVILUKE TO FIND HIS SON! PRINCE RID ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE ON THIS PLANET! HE BELONGS IN PLANET DEVILUKE! PLEASE LET ME GO!

Officer: Quiet down (Starts eating his warm noodles for dinner)

Just then, a tall man wearing a black leather Jacket and leather pants walks in the front desk. There was a hood attached his jacket and he had it over his face, meaning we couldn't see his face.

?: Excuse me, do you have a Zustin here?

Officer: Yes sir, and here's right there.

?: How much to bail him out?

Officer: Nothing, just get him out of here.

?: Okay.


	4. A Fighting Chance

**Chapter Four:**  
 **A Fighting Chance:**

It was morning time at Sainan City. Riko was starting to wake up, but as she opened her eyes, she felt that her bed felt more warmer than usual. Riko turned her head and saw a naked Rid sleeping beside Riko.

Riko: WHAT THE HELL?! RID?! (She freaks out and falls off from her bed, the sound of the impact when Riko fell on the floor was loud enough to wake Rid up)

Rid: (Still half asleep) Hey, you mind keeping it down, I'm trying to sleep!

Riko: (Gets up and becomes angery) Rid... What the hell are you doing in my bed?

Rid: (Still half asleep) What are you talking about, this is my bed.

Riko: (Turns her head and sees that she's in the guestroom) What the hell?! How did I get here?!

Peke: I can answer that!

Riko: Tell me how then.

Peke: You see Riko-chan, Rid-sama seemed to have missed you, as he was saying your name in his sleep, so I decided to teleport you to his bed so that you two can sleep together.

Riko: He did? (Looks at Rid with her face blushing red)

Rid: Peke, you shouldn't do that without Riko's permission, or mine.

Peke: I'm really sorry, Riko-chan and Rid-sama (Bows her head down in shame)

Sexual Content:

Just then, Rid took notice that Riko's legs were wide open as she was sitting on the ground, allowing Rid to see up her nightgown, where Rid could see her soft smooth thighs, her cute bare feet, and at the center of it all, was her cute hairy pink pussy, which she took off before she went to bed last night... Rid couldn't help but stare at Riko's figure, and unknowing to him, he began to get hard, and Riko was even watching him get hard through the blanket that was only at his hip, Riko then started to blush red as she was watching Rid get hard, she then got back up on her feet and climbed back on the bed and positioned herself to take off the blanket that was covering Rid's dick. As she slowly pulled the blanket down, she saw more and more of Rid's pubic hair, making her to blush red.

Riko: It looks like you got turned on after seeing my naughty place. (Prepares to take his dick out) Can I look at it?

Rid: (Blushes red) If you really want to.

Riko: (She then pulls down the blanket to revel his hard five inches long, and five inches thick dick, which she giggles after seeing it) Wow, its so big!

Rid: Yes... it is (Looks at her of sees her breasts in her nightgown)

Riko: (Notices Rid looking at her breasts and giggles) Hey you little pervert, are you looking at my boobs? ((Kisses his headpiece)

Rid: Yes I am. (Moans a little and strokes her hair to watch her do things to his manhood)

Riko: (Giggles) If that's the case... (Takes off her nightgown and throws it away, making her to be naked too and revealing her 34 D size breast.) Then you need to be punished.

Riko began to suck on Rid's headpiece, once she had his whole head piece in her mouth, she pulled back to the tip, then she went back in, only deeper this time as she had half of his dick inside her mouth, and the tip of her nose was touch his pubic hair, she then pulled back where only his headpiece was in her mouth, then she went back in, only this time more deeper where her nose was now buried in his pubic hair, then pulled back to the part where the tip of her nose was touching his pubic, then she went back in where her face was now buried his pubic hair, then she pulled back where only her nose was buried in his hair, minx and repeat. Eventually, Rid could feel his thighs tightening up. Rid then shoots his loud inside of Riko's mouth, after Riko swallowed and pulled out, Rid had Riko to lay on the bed and gave her kiss, afterword, he began to lick her hard pink nipples. Rid then began to lick his way down to Riko's belly and began to lick her bellybutton. Riko giggles a little and moans, soon Rid starts licking his way down to Riko's pussy, he opened her legs to see what her pussy looked like, making Riko to blush hard.

Rid: (Opens Riko's legs and looks at her hairy cute pink pussy) Wow, so this is what a woman's vagina looks like. Its so cute. (Riko nods her head to let him know that it's okay to touch it, and to pleasure her)

Rid then nods back to Riko and began to lick her pussy. Once Rid began to lick Riko's pussy, her body suddenly got a jolt, her body was not expecting him to lick her like the way Rid was licking her, making her moan slightly. With his index finger from his left hand, he opened Riko up in order to lick inside of her, Riko started moaning a little more louder once he started licking inside of her. With his index finger from his right hand, Rid began to rub inside Riko's pussy, making her more yet and more even more slightly louder, but with his middle finger however, that's when things started to get intense. With his middle finger from his right hand, Rid began to rub Riko clit, giving a huge jolt into Riko's body, and making her moan even more. Rid continued to rub Riko's clit while using his right hand index finger to rub her pussy and licking it, this drove Riko crazy. With her clit being rubbed, and her pussy being licked, Riko was going crazy, she was moaning very loudly and her body kept twitching all over the place, the more her body twitched, the more her breasts jiggled. Rid noticed this and took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts and began to massage them, then he putted his tongue all the way inside of her pussy, and resting his nose on her pubic hair, this made Riko moan so loud, that Ashley, who just crawled out of her bed heard Riko's pleasurable moan. After Riko let out her huge moan, Rid began to lick all over her insides, this made Riko to go crazy. Riko was now tossing and turning all over the place, however, even with Riko's intense twitching, Rid continued to keep his tongue inside of her and lick her insides. At this point, Riko couldn't take it anymore, she could feel her thighs tighten up, and could feel like something was about to come out of her any minute.

Riko: RID! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'M CUMMING! (Riko cums around Rid's mouth, after she cums, she starts breathing in and out, which she wanted more from Rid) Rid... I want it!

Rid: (Rid nods at her and starts placing his dice to touch her entrance, about to push it inside of her for the first time, and starts feeling her breasts) Let me know if it hurts, okay?

Riko: (Smiles at her boyfriend) Yes I want to being one with you Rid.

Rid then gave Riko and kiss and got ready to go inside of Riko. Rid adjusted himself to have his hard dick to touch Riko's wet pussy. First he started rubbing her pussy with his head piece, then he putted it his head piece fully in her pussy, then he took it out, then he putted his dick in half way, then pulled it out, then he started rubbing her pussy with his head piece, then he putted it his head piece fully in her pussy, then he took it out. At this point, Riko was going crazy and getting more wet.

Riko: RID! STOP TEASING ME!

Riko: (Chuckles) Okay, for real this time.

Rid slowly started moving his dick inside of Riko, right to the part where their pubic hair were now touching each other and where Rid broke her hymen, thus making her loose her virginity. Once Riko felt her hymen break, she screamed in pain, but Rid quickly kissed Riko to help sooth the pain. After about a few minutes of kissing, Riko pulled away and stopped kissing Rid.

Riko: Rid, its okay, you can start moving now.

Rid slowly started moving his hips slowly. He started off slow so that Riko could get use to it, eventually, the pain started to go away, and the pain was soon replaced by pleasure, Riko told him that he could go faster, so Rid started picking up the pace. Once Rid picked up the pace, Riko began to moan, and began to tightening her grip on Rid, and resting her head on his right shoulder. that's when Rid started to massage her breasts and pick up the pace even more, making Riko to moan even louder! Riko's insides felt really warm and wet, making the pleasure much greater for the two of them. Riko then wrapped her legs around Rid's hips and tightened her grip on his hips. Rid could feel that he was almost at his limit.

Rid: Riko, if you wrap your legs on me, I won't be able to pull out when I come!

Riko: I want to feel you inside of me!

Rid: Okay. (After hearing the okay from Riko, Rid kept going until two minutes later, they were at their limit) Riko... I'm... cumming!

Riko: Me too, lets cum together!

Rid holds Riko close to him while watching her breasts bounce around. Soon, they let out a loud moan and came together, Rid then pulled out and rested his head on Riko's soft breasts and they started catching their breath while Riko started stroking Rid's long hair.

Riko: (Stroking Rid's hair) Rid... that was wonderful!

Rid: Yes it was. (Rolls them over and getting Riko to ride on his dick inside of her pussy)

Riko: Oh my... (Moans) you still have some energy left?

Rid: Yes I do... Do you?

Riko: Maybe...

End Of Sexual Content:

Sadly however, their second round of having sex was cut short, as someone came crashing through the ceiling. No, seriously, someone literally fell through the ceiling, leaving a huge hole on the ceiling to the outside where they can see the morning sky. When Rid and Riko heard the ceiling break through, they stopped what they were doing, covered themselves using the blanket and looked at the huge hole in the ceiling.

Riko: What the hell?!

Rid: Zastin! You have the worst timing! You know that? (Looks at Peke) Peke!

Peke: Already on it Rid-sama. (Just then, Peke turns into Rid's usual clothes, which Rid was now wearing)

That right, it was Zastin, who was bailed out of prison by a mysterious person, and now he stood in front of Rid and Riko who were about to have their sexy time together.

Zastin: (Get back up on his feet) Prince Rid, I finally found you. You have no idea what I went through to find you in this forsaken underdeveloped planet. First I got lost, then I got arrested, and I had a damn dog that wouldn't stop biting my leg, thankfully, I managed to shake him off. But that's all in the past now, now that I've finally found you. Now that I have finally found you Prince Rid, please, come back to planet Deviluke with me!

Rid: Never! I want to stay here with Riko-chan and Mikan-chan!

Zastin: Prince Rid, please be reasonable, you have responsibilities back in Planet Deviluke. You have to pick one of the marriage suitors to be your future wife/queen.

Rid: I already made my decision, I'm going to marry Riko. (This shocks Riko)

Zastin: What? You mean you're going to marry this Earth woman?

Riko: Marry me?

Rid: That's right, during the short time I've been in this planet, I've fallen in love with Riko.

Riko: (Thinking) That's right, I forgot that Rid is a prince, and that he fled to Earth so that he wouldn't meet any of his future wives, which were all middle age women. But... does that mean...

Rid: So I'll marry her and live with her and her sister on this planet. So you can go back to Planet Deviluke and tell father that I've made up my mind on who I will marry.

Riko: (Thinking) That's right, he's using me as a scapegoat so that his pursuers will stop chasing him. But only an idiot is going to buy this. I mean, true I too have fallen in love with Rid too, but who's going to believe that two people fell in love with each other after only a few days after meeting each other. This Zastin guy has to be a complete idiot if he's actually going to believe this.

Zastin: I see, so that's how it is. I will have to send word to King Gid about your arrangements. (Nods his head of understanding of how Riko and Rid was serious for each other)

Riko: (Thinking and shocked) Wait... HE'S ACTUALLY BUYING THIS!

?: ZASTIN YOU FUCKING IDIOT! (Rid becomes ready for anything and holds his hand onto Riko's who she was being nervous)

Zastin: No, that voice.

Just then, a man jumped down from the giant hole in the ceiling that Zastin made. The man was 6'0 feet tall, and looked to have a build weight off 200 pounds. He was was wearing a black leather jacket, pants and boots. He took off his hood to revel his face, which seemed to look like a mature version of Rid, however, this "Rid" had red eyes and short black spiky hair that went down to his neck. Zastin stood there shitting himself at the man's presence, and Rid stood there not believing that HE was here, and Riko stood there confused on what was going on.

Rid: Shit, I didn't think father would send HIM here too.

Riko: Who is he?

Rid: He's my brother.

Zastin: X-Xy-Xyaqom... Wh... What brings you here?!

Xyaqom: I'm here to make sure you don't fuck up, which you already are!

Riko: (Thinking) What does he mean by that?

Zastin: What... What do you mean?

Xyaqom: You don't honestly think that those two are in love with each other right? Its obvious that Rid is using this Earth woman as a scapegoat so that he can avoid his responsibilities, and the very fact that you just fell for his act irradiates me. Why father made you the commander of the Devilukean army baffles me. Seriously, you are the most stupid and idiotic man that I know. In fact if I was king, I wouldn't even let you go near the rank of commander, let alone even be in the Devilukean army, because knowing you, your stupidity would most likely kill you. (Riko becomes surprised about the words that Rid's brother just said)

Zastin: (Now crying) You don't have to be so mean you know.

Rid: So what you doing here, brother?

Xyaqom: I'm here to take you back home.

Rid: I'm sorry to say this, but I'm staying here with Riko-chan.

Xyaqom: Rid, you're being selfish.

Rid: No I'm not. I have taken a liking to Riko-chan.

Xyaqom: I'm glad that you made a new friend Rid, but your responsibilities are at Planet Deviluke, not on Earth. Father told me to do what ever means necessary to bring you back, even if I have to kill any friends that you made on this planet. Please Rid, don't make me have to result to violence. Come with us peacefully, and I will spare your lady friend and every other friend that you made on this planet.

Rid thought about long and hard, he didn't wanted to leave Earth, but at the same time, Rid didn't wanted any harm to come to Riko, or her sister Mikan. He then made the hardest decision that he ever made.

Rid: (Looks sad) Very well. I... I will come forward peacefully. (Takes Riko's hands and looks her into her eyes) Riko, its been fun while it lasted, but now, I need to go.

Rid then gives Riko a kiss in the lips, lets go off her hands and starts walking towards Xyaqom, Riko couldn't believe what was happening, she just met the man of her dreams and he was about to leave her. Rid couldn't leave, she didn't wanted him to leave, she had to do something.

Xyaqom: A wise decision brother.

Xyaqom, Zastin, and Rid then take out their wings and prepare to take off while Rid looking like he didn't wanted to when they were about to take off, Riko runs towards Rid and hugs him, preventing him to fly off.

Riko: (Hugs Rid to prevent him from leaving) NO!

Rid: Riko?

Xyaqom: Young lady, please let Rid go.

Riko: I will not! I love him! (Holds onto Rid and starts crying)

Zastin: (Takes out his sword) I'll take care of this.

Xyaqom: Zastin you idiot, put your sword away, we don't need any unnecessary blood here.

Riko: (Rid hugs Riko back and starts stroking her hair) Is there any way you can stay?

Rid: (Turns his head back to his brother) No there's not... But I shall return, I promise.

Xyaqom closes his eyes and thinks what he's about to stay, he knew that what he's about to say will bite him in the ass later down the road, but at the same time, he took pity at Rid and Riko, and felt that they really did love each other, and wanted to give them a chance.

Xyaqom: There is one way.

Riko: (Turns her head to Rid's brother after hearing what Xyaqom said that would save her relationship with Rid) There is.

Zastin: Prince Xyaqom, you can't be serious!

Xyaqom: Miss Riko is the only woman that Rid favors, the other five he gives zero shits for. (Turns his attention to Riko) Yes, there is one way for Rid to stay here on Earth, but in order for that to happen, you must become the top five of Rid's marriage candidates, and trying to do so may cost you your life.

Riko: I will do it.

Zastin: So you're just going to blindly accept the terms without even knowing what you're supposed to do in order to become the top five of Rid's marriage candidates?!

Riko: Let me hear them then.

Xyaqom: Very well then, but first, can you please put some clothes on?

Riko: (Looks down and sees that she's still naked) AH! Sorry! (Quickly grabs her nightgown off the floor and puts it back on) There.

Xyaqom: Good, now then, I'm going to assume that Rid told you that he has five marriage candidates that are waiting for him back at Planet Deviluke, correct?

Riko: Yes he has told me. (Becomes ready for anything)

Xyaqom: That's good, that's saves me time to explain everything. Anyways, in order to become Rid's top five marriage candidates, you must challenge one of them for their spot in a fight. If you manage to defeat them in battle, then you got yourself a spot at the top five. However, becoming the top five only gives you a chance to marry Rid. If you want to be THE woman to marry Rid, you MUST defeat the other four on the top five in a fight. If you beat all the marriage candidates, and if Rid allows it, you will officially become Rid's future wife/queen of the galaxy. (Riko smiles at the understanding the words that Xyaqom said, she then turns her head to see Rid who was little worried about her safety, but knows she can do it) Do you accept the terms?

Riko: Yes I do.

Xyaqom: Very well then, I will report this to our father. But keep in mind, our father always has the final say in everything, meaning he might not accept you to be Rid's future wife/queen, and if he does say no, then I will have no choice butt to take Rid back home with me, understood?

Riko: I understand.

Xyaqom: Very well then.

Zastin: Well, lets hurry back to our ship to report to King Gid. (Jumps up creating another huge hole in the ceiling, at this point, the room had no ceiling)

Riko: HEY! USE THE DOOR! WE HAVE ONE FOR A REASON!

Xyaqom: (Face palms) Dammit Zastin, how stupid can you get? (Turns his attention to Rid and Riko) Anyways, I wish you two luck. I'm hoping that you two will have a chance to become engaged, but like I said, our father has the final say in everything.

Riko: Can Rid still stay on Earth?

Xyaqom: For now yes, at least until we get word from our father if its official or not. Anyways, I better get going before Zastin rips a hole in our ship, if he does that, than we're all screwed. Anyways, goodbye and good luck. (Takes off by flying through one of the holes that Zastin made on the roof)

Riko: (Sighs) How am I going to explain this to Mikan now?

Mikan: (Comes into the room who looks to be upset with Riko) Don't bother, I already know, EVERYTHING!

Riko: Mikan, I...

Mikan: Do you have any idea what you did Riko, you just threatened out lives to a bunch of alien women that are most likely more powerful than the people here on Earth combined. (Rid becomes worried for Riko and turns away from them to think) I understand that you like Rid, but that doesn't mean you can put the entire planet in danger just so he can stay.

Riko: Yes I do, and he's like a big brother to you.

Mikan: That's not the point Riko!

Riko: Then what is the point then?

Mikan: THE POINT IS THAT YOU JUST SCREWED US OVER!

Rid: Not exactly. (Riko and Mikan turns their attention to Rid for an explanation) Yes, the marriage candidates are more powerful than the people here on Earth combined, but I may be able to help Riko in order for her to have a fighting chance against them.

Mikan: How would you help her?

Rid: Well, I'm going to make a device for her that will temporarily increase her strength and speed, hopefully it will give her a fighting chance against the marriage candidates.

Riko: Sounds interesting, but I'm going to go get ready for school. (Walks away with her nice round butt showing underneath her nightgown to tease Rid a little)

Rid: (Sees Riko's butt and blushes) Um... yeah... sounds good.

Mikan: (Teases Rid) Checking out my sister now are we, Onii-chan

Rid: (His face turns dark red) What? Me... checking out Riko? Don't be ridiculous, I'm... I'm not that kind of man. Anyways, I... need to run some errands, excuse me. (Flies off by going through one of the holes that Zastin made on the ceiling, Mikan shakes her head and giggles at Rid's nervous state)


	5. A New Student!

**Chapter Five:**

 **A New Student:**

After that what happened earlier today, (Meaning the previous chapter) Riko arrives at the school in her classroom, she takes a look at the chuck board to see who has to clean the classroom today, and those two people were Rito and Haruna.

Riko: (Thinking) Great... Just what I need right now. (Her thoughts were thinking about hanging out with her best friend, Haruna after school today)

Haruna: (Walks up behind Riko) Looks like we're cleaning the classroom today Riko.

Riko: (Smiles at her) I guess we are, Haruna .

Later that day, after class was finished, Riko and Haruna are seen cleaning the chuck board.

Riko: (Keeps the cleaning the black board) Hey Haruna... Can I ask you a question?

Haruna: (Keeps the cleaning the black board and smiles) Sure Riko, what is it?

Riko: (Turns her attention to Haruna.) If you loved someone, you would fight for them right?

Haruna: (Blushes) If I loved someone? Like... A boyfriend kind of love?

Riko: Yes that's right.

Haruna: (Blushes even more) Well, if I really did love him, and if he was single, I guess yes, yes I would.

Riko: Thanks for your answer, Haruna and you can take a break if you want to (Cleans the rest of black board with joyful smile was appearing)

Haruna: So why did you ask me that question Riko?

Riko: (Her cheeks turns bright red) There's someone I'm going to fight for.

Haruna: Really? There's a boy that you like?

Riko: Yes there is, but I rather not tell you yet. (Looks away from her best friend and remembers about Haruna's memory been erased by Rid)

Haruna: Well, I wish you luck on winning his heart Riko.

Riko: Thanks Haruna (Hugs her warmly and friendly)

Haruna: (Hugs Riko back) Your welcome.

Riko: (Thinking) She really is my best friend... I hope you can find someone special Haruna.

Later that day, Riko turns back home, with Mikan sitting at the couch in the living watching TV.

Riko: Hey Mikan, I'm home.

Mikan: Hey Riko. (While taking off her shoes, Rid takes notice that Rid's bedroom door is open)

Riko: (Walks inside of Rid's bedroom) Rid... I'm home. (She enters his room only to see that his room is empty, with Rid nowhere to be seen, Riko then becomes depressed about not seeing the boy who changed her life for the better) Hey Mikan, do you know where Rid is?

Mikan: He said that he had some errands to run and that he won't be home until later tonight. He would've been able to tell you this, but you ran out the door in such a big hurry that he didn't get a chance to tell you.

Riko: I see. I guess I can wait for him (Walks inside of her bedroom and laid down on her bed)

Meanwhile, Rid is seen exiting a forest, and sees a man who looks a lot like Xyaqom, but is wearing different clothes.

Rid: What do you want, father?

?: Xyaqom has told me of your little adventure here on Earth.

Rid: Has he now?

?: Yes, even the part where you want to marry a woman here on Earth.

Rid: May I ask why you are here?

?: I'm here to tell you that I'm going to allow this Riko Yuuki woman to have a chance to be your wife/queen. Zastin should be at her house any moment to deliver her the news as well.

Rid: Thank you... (Walks away smiling)

?: But I warn you, the other marriage suitors may not like this decision, and will most likely try to kill her in order to keep their spots.

Rid: I will protect her no matter what.

Meanwhile, Riko is laying on her bed wearing only her white bra and panties when suddenly there is a crash at her window.

Riko: (Gets up and covers herself in her blanket) What the hell is wrong of using the fucking door?!

Zastin: Riko Yuuki, I have a message for you form my King, Gid Deviluke!

Riko: What is the message? (Still hiding the blankets)

Zastin: (Sees Riko covering herself in the blanket) Huh? Why are you hiding in a blanket? Are you cold or something?

Riko: You big idiot! (Zastin stood there confused on what was going on, Riko Turns her attention away from Zastin, only wanting Rid to see her in bra and panties) Look, unless you're here for a good reason, GET OUT!

Zastin: I have good reason of being here... An message from Gid Deviluke (Shows crystal as Gid's voice speaks to Riko)

Riko: Huh?

Gid: Riko Yuuki, I heard from my son, Rid... That you are planning to marry him out of love, but I'm not convince, so I wish for you to battle his suitors to approve your worth to be his wife and my daughter in law, Riko (His voice becomes serious as he speaks)

Riko: (Thinking) He almost sounds like Xyaqom, but with a royal accent.

Gid: That's all. (The crystal disappears and Zastin walks to and takes hold of the crystal and walks out of window like before)

Riko: And next time, USE THE DOOR!

Rid: Does that mean me too? (Leans against the window with a gentle smile)

Riko: RID! (Runs towards him and hugs and kisses him, after a few minutes of kissing, they separate) Where have you been?

Rid: I had take care of some things. (Looks down and notices that Riko was wearing nothing but her bra and panties) What are you wearing that for?

Riko: This is what girls wear under their clothes. Besides, I was just cooling off after today's warm day.

Rid: Shall I strip you for you too... "Cool off?"

Riko: (Blushing) Sure. (Riko then takes his clothes off to reveal his dark silver boxers, and gets ready to take them off, until there is a knock on the door) Are you serious right now? (To Rid) Hide in the covers! (Rid hides inside of the covers, Riko then looks at the door) Yes?

Mikan: Hey Riko... What was all that noise about?

Riko: Zastin, that's who it was.

Mikan: (Becomes confused) I thought it was someone else in there too.

Riko: Nope, only Zastin.

Mikan: Alright... I need to leave to get some groceries. (Starts walking away from her sister)

Riko: But its night time out!

Mikan: I know... Besides don't worry about me (Steps in the living room)

Rid: Is it safe to come out?

Riko: (Starts getting dress) I'm sorry Rid, but I gotta go with Mikan I don't want anything to happen to her. (She puts on a pink T-Shirt and a black mini skirt on) (To Mikan) Hold on Mikan, I'm coming to!

Rid: (Under his breath) Aw no fair! (Grabs his clothes and places them back on)

The next day, Riko arrives at school at her classroom.

Haruna: Morning Riko!

Riko: Morning Haruna (Smiles at her best friend, however Risa suddenly sneaks up being Riko and starts feeling her breasts, and Mio did the same thing to Haruna too) AH!

Risa: (Feeling Riko's breasts) Good morning Riko. (Starts kissing Riko on the neck, making Riko moan)

Mio: (Feeling Haruna's breasts) Good morning Haruna. (Starts kissing Haruna on the neck, making her moan)

Riko: Would you please stop (Starts rubbing her legs together)

Risa: Oh Riko, you're rubbing her legs. How hot!

Riko: It's not hot at all (Her cheeks turns light red)

Mio: (Feeling Haruna's breasts) Haruna-chan, did you boobs get bigger again, because they feel like they have.

Haruna: (Moans) Would you please stop it...

Honekawa: So... um... how long are you girls planing to do this? Can I can start teaching the class?

Riko: Yes you can! (Pulls away from Risa's grasp but keeps blushing, everybody then takes their seat)

Honekawa: Ahem! Now then, before we get started on today's class, first things first, we have a new student to introduce.

Riko: A new student? (Becomes curious about the new student)

Risa: In a middle of a semester? (Riko tilts her head, wanting to see the new student)

Honekawa: You can come in now. (Just then, Rid walks in the classroom, now wearing the male uniform for the school, and all the girls glee at him of how cute/handsome/or hot he was)

Rid: Hello everyone... I'm Rid Deviluke (Smiles at everyone and starts blushing little with the nicknames he was given)

Risa: My goodness, he's a cutie!

Rid: So Honekawa-sensei...Where do I sit? (Turns his attention to his teacher)

Honekawa: Um... I guess you can sit over there. (Points at the seat between Riko and Haruna)

Rid: Yes sir (Walks over and sits down between Riko and Haruna)

Haruna: (Thinking) Why do I have a feeling that I met him before?

Rid: Hello there. (Saying his hellos to Riko and Haruna being friendly)

Riko & Haruna: Hello. (Rid Releases a warm smile and looks at Riko, as his heart was rushing again for Riko only)

Later, after class, Rid and Riko are seen at the roof of the school.

Riko: So Rid, how were you able to become a student of this school?

Rid: I visited a man called the Principle? (Remembers the Principle, who was the most pervert guy in the school)

Riko: And how did that turn out?

Rid: We'll he kindly... Didn't want me here, so I offer him a deal (Pulls a warm smile)

Riko: And what was the offer?

Rid: Oh I promise him... That I can get him some alien magazines of cute girls, which I don't have.

Riko: Wow, can't believe he fell for it.

Rid: I'm starting to wonder what kind of Principle we have (Wraps his arms around her waist)

Riko: Well, he's a pervert, that's one.

Rid: You got that right. (They then start to make out, however, they wouldn't be able to make out for long)

Risa: Oh my Riko, are you already scoring with the new boy?

Mio: Yeah, he hasn't even been here for a whole school period, and already you're locking lips with him. (Rid becomes surprised at first but remembers they don't know who he is)

Riko: HEY! What are you two doing here?!

Risa: We got curious about why you two come up here.

Mio: Have you two met before?

Rid: Um.. Yes we have. Right Riko.

Riko: Yes.

Risa: Oh, so that explains why you two are so close.

Rid: That's right.

Risa: So Rid, what made you want to come here to this school?

Rid: I want to study little more, and be close to Riko. (This made Riko blush)

Mio: I see, and how long have you two been dating? (Rid Looks at Riko, not knowing how to answer that question)

Riko: Um... we've been dating for... a week.

Rid: Yes, that's right.

Risa: Interesting.

Rid: How so?

Mio: (Just then, Risa and Mio wrap their arms around Rid's arms, they even made sure that his arms were between their breasts) That means we have a boy to play with for once.

Rid: I...I don't know about that (Turns his attention away and his cheeks turn a little red)

Riko: HEY YOU TWO! STOP CLINGING ONTO RID!

Risa and Mio: Oh someone is the jealous type.

Riko: (Her cheeks turn dark red) WHAT?! That's... That's not true!

Risa: Oh really? (Leans in about to kiss Rid on his lips, only for Riko to pull Rid away from Rid)

Riko: (Pulls Rid away from Risa) NO!

Risa: Aw... I guess Rid's girlfriend doesn't want to share him.

Mio: I agree.

?: SHAMELESS!

Rid and the girls turn their heads to see who that was, which was Yui.

Yui: What are you three girls doing to the new student?!

Rid: (Pulls away and looks away, blushing a little) I hate being the center of attention.

Yui: This boy hasn't been here for a whole school period and already you three are attacking him?! (Looks at Riko) And I have to say Riko, I'm really disappointed in you.

Riko: I didn't do anything (Waves her hands front and blushing a little)

Yui: Oh really? Then explain to me why you're already attacked Rid as soon as he was introduced.

Rid: She's my girlfriend.

Yui: (Shocked) WHAT?! You two are already dating?!

Riko: Yes, that's right.

Yui: That is so shameless!

Risa: Awww, is Yui jealous of the new lovers. (Turns to sees Rid smiling at them)

Yui: (Her face turns dark red) W-WHAT?! I'M NOT JEALOUS!

Rid: Alright girls... I think it's almost time to go and get next class.

Riko: (Checks her watch) SHIT! Its that time already?!

Rid: Yes it is.

Risa: Then we better get going. Bye Rid. (Both Risa and Mio blow Rid a kiss and run off)

Rid: I don't think I'll ever get used to them at all.

Riko: Don't worry about them. Anyways, lets get going!

Rid: Alright Riko. (Smiles and starts walking inside)

Yui: Seriously, what's going on here?! (Heads back inside)


	6. The Shameful Act!

**Chapter Six:**

 **The Shameful Act:**

After the flirting scenario on the school roof, Rid and the girls are seen making their way back to class.

Risa: Hey Rid?

Rid: Yes?

Risa: I have to ask, what do you like about a girl's body? (An angry tick appeared on Riko and Yui's head)

Rid: (Becomes surprised by the question and turns away to answer) The only thing... I like about them is their smile.

Risa: (Pervy smile) Oh really. (Lifts up her skirt to show Rid her legs and white panties) Not even down here?

Rid: (Starts blushing and looks away from her) N-N-No not like that!

Riko & Yui: (Angry at Risa) RISA! (Rid looks away and thinks about something else)

Risa: What? (Rid turns his head to see Yui and Riko were telling Risa not being perv around him)

Riko & Yui: STOP PERFORMING PERVERTED ACTS ON RID!

Risa: But its fun.

Rid: Ummm... Kotegawa-chan, are we still going on the tour together?

Yui: Huh? (Suddenly remembers what happened before Yui got to the roof with Rid and the girls)

Flashback: Ten Minutes Ago:

Class just finished and Yui is seen packing her stuff and getting ready for her next class.

Honekawa: Excuse me Kotegawa, can I have a word with you for a minute?

Yui: Yes sir?

Honekawa: You know that Rid Deviluke is the new student here in this school, yes?

Yui: (Turns her head to sees Rid was gathering his things and answers) Yes?

Honekawa: Well, can you give him a tour around the school? I want to make sure that he's familiar with the school.

Yui: Yes Sensei. (Nods her head been ready but Rid vanish to rooftop)

Present Day:

Back in the present day, Yui remembered about giving Rid a tour around the school.

Yui: Oh, you overheard me and Honekawa Sensei talking?

Rid: Kind of, but I didn't want to come out being rude to you Kotegawa-chan.

Yui: (Blushes) Oh... um... well thank you... Anyways, (Grabs Rid by the hand) lets going going! (Runs off with Rid, and he smiles that going to gain a new friend and walks at her side)

Riko: Hey wait! (Just then, Risa sneaks behind Riko, pulls up her shirt, undid her light blue bra and starts feeling her bare naked breasts, and making her to expose her stomach and bellybutton to Mio) Hey! (Risa and Mio then carry Riko to the nearest girls bathroom, and locks themselves in) WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!

Risa: What's wrong Riko, are you jealous that Yui is running off with your boyfriend?

Riko: No... I'm not, it just- Ahhh (Moans a little as Risa was feeling her breasts up)

Mio: (Pulls Riko's skirt up to see her light blue panties) Oh, light blue panties again eh, (Starts playing with her panties, which exposed half of her pubic hair to Mio) blue must be your favorite color Riko. (Starts playing with her pubic hair) And nicely trimmed down there too.

Riko: (Starts getting turned on) W-W-Would you please stop it?!

Risa: Oh Riko, were just getting started. (Starts kissing Riko on the neck and plays with her nipples)

Mio: (Takes off Riko's panties and drops them to the floor) Oh yes, we're just getting started. (She opens her legs to get a good look at Riko's now wet pussy) Oh, looks like you got turned on Riko.

Riko: No, no I... I didn't...

Mio: Then why is your pussy so wet? (Uses her thumps to open Riko's pussy up to see her insides) Because you are so soaked down here.

Riko: (Her eyes extends as her moan increase, her body was feeling good, but she wanted it to stop) NO!

Mio: Don't worry Riko, you'll be feeling a lot more better than before. (Starts licking her pussy, Riko begins moan she turns her head to see if Risa was going to kiss her or continue teasing her)

Risa: You're so cute Riko, even more cuter when you're like this. (Risa then kisses her, Riko becomes surprised by the kiss and kisses her back as Riko's hand travels down and squeezes Risa's butt hard to tease her back awhile Mio continued to lick her pussy)

Risa: (Pulls away) Oh my Riko, I didn't think you would be bold enough to squeeze my butt like that.

Riko: I-I-It's your fault for making me like this!

Risa: (Starts rubbing Riko's bellybutton and giggles) Oh you're going to feel a lot more than this, that's for sure. (Mio starts rubbing on Riko's clit while still licking on her pussy, making Riko to moan more)

Riko: (Her hands travels inside of Risa's shirt and rubs breasts up and down softly) Oh really... How about you enjoy the teasing as well.

Risa: Oh, I think we just woken up the inner boldness in you.

Risa then kisses Riko again, Mio then undoes Riko's skirt, making it to fall on the ground, Riko starts taking Risa's shirt off and pulls her bra off and starts licking her hard nipples while moaning as Mio continues to lick her pussy. Risa and Mio than have Riko to lay on the floor with her legs wide open and they take off her shoes and socks, they then begin feeling and kissing Riko's bare feet.

Mio: You have nice cute feet Riko.

Risa: (Feeling Riko's soft smooth belly) And a cute belly too.

Risa then starts licking Riko's bellybutton, making Riko giggle and moan at the same time, Riko giggles and moans a little more and then starts pulling Risa into a deep kiss and starts licking her nipples more while unclipping her bra to throws it away, while they continued to kiss, Mio then takes off Risa's panties to revel her hairy pussy, she then starts licking Risa's pussy while tapping her butt. Riko then starts licking and sucks on Risa's hard pink nipples while pulling Risa's skirt down off of her, thanks to Mio's help. Riko and Mio then take off Risa's shoes and socks off and started to feel her bare feet. Afterwords, Mio started licking Risa's pussy and Riko started licking her thighs, making Risa to moan. Riko looks at Risa's bellybutton and rubs her hard pink nipples on it, making Risa to giggle. Riko and Risa then went into a sixty-nine position where Riko and on top where they performed oral sex on each other. Risa licked Riko's clit while fingering her pussy, making her to go crazy, and Riko licked Risa's clit while Mio was licking inside of her pussy, thus making Risa to also go crazy as well as both girls were moaning a lot. Eventually, both Riko and Risa could feel their thighs tightening up.

Risa: (Tightens her grip on Riko's butt) I'M CUMMING!

Riko: (Tightens her grip on Risa's thighs) ME TOO! (They both let out a loud moan and shoots their juices everywhere. Risa ended up shooting her juices at Riko and Mio's faces and Riko shoots her juices at Risa's face)

Mio: Wow you two, that was intense. (After they catch their breath, Riko and Risa look at each other, thinking about treating Mio to cum as well, they then grind at Mio) Uh, guys, why are you looking at me like that?

Riko crawls over to Mio and kisses her awhile pulling her shirt up to reveal her light blue bra to Risa. Risa then takes off her bra to revel her 34 B size breasts. Riko travels down and takes her light blue panties off and starts rubbing her hairy pussy, Riko then looks looks up at Risa who is seen given Mio a passionate kiss while feeling Mio's breasts. Riko then began to lick Mio's pussy, making Mio to moan louder than before. Riko then unzips Mio's skirt off and threw it away as she starts licking and rubs Mio's legs, she looks up to see Mio was enjoying it. Riko then starts sucking on Mio's hard pink nipples and Risa starts rubbing Mio's clit with her left hand, making Mio to go crazy.

Mio: (Stops kissing Riko) I'M CUMMING!

Riko keeps licking Mio's right nipple as Risa starts fingering her pussy while sucking her left nipple. Eventually, Mio let out a loud moan and came all over Riko's thighs. Riko Cheeks then turns deeply red as she looks away, not believing what she did with Risa and Mio. Just then, Risa ans Mio hugs Riko, having their breasts to each and rub on each other.

Risa: Hey Riko, don't feel so bad.

Mio: Yeah, that was wonderful.

Riko: I guess... We can do this again sometime. (Hugs Risa and Mio back)

Meanwhile, Rid was following Yui as her hips were swinging back and forth, but pays attention to where they were going.

Yui: And this is the Dissimilarity Center. (They enter the room)

Rid: Interesting, (Sees the Dissimilarity Center with Yui) so what's it about?

Yui: I'm in the Dissimilarity program... We try to make sure the school is function right and no one is trying to do shameless things to one another. (Looks at Rid with a focus and gentle tone, but for a unknown reason, she felt like she can trust Rid)

Rid: I see, and what is it that you consider "Shameless" things.

Yui: Let's see... Flipping skirts, bringing dirty magazines or teasing girls. (Blushes a little but becomes angry at the boys who do those kinds of things)

Rid: Wow, it seems that all the men here are perverts.

Yui: Yes they are... But your different. (Looks at Rid with her cheeks turning light red)

Rid: How am I different?

Yui: You don't seem like the type of guy who wants to do those kinds of things at all, Deviluke-kun (Just then, there was a breeze from a nearby window that lifted up her skirt, exposing Yui's nice thick smooth thighs and white panties, Rid blushes red and quickly looks away from Yui) AH! (Tries to pull her skirt back down, but the wind kept her from hiding her panties from Rid) WHO OPENED THAT WINDOW?!

Rid: I believe someone has it for you Kotegawa-chan (Keeps his head turn away from her with his cheeks bright red)

Yui: Damn it, I can't let this keep happening! (Runs to the window and closes it, but not before Rid got a good look at Yui's butt and white panties as the wind was pulling her skirt up) There, that's the end of that. (She turns around and sees that Rid got turned on after that scenario, as there was a huge dent in his pants, making Yui's to turn dark red) Um... Rid...

Rid: (Looks down and places his hand onto his pants) I'm very sorry, Kotegawa-chan... (Turns to sees the different types of files on students) Huh, who are they?

Yui: They are the different type of students I have... Consider them being good ones who haven't done anything wrong. (Trying her best to hide her blushing red cheeks and trying her best not to look down at his dent in his pants)

Rid: (Finds Riko's file) Its good to see that Riko is at this list.

Yui: Yes she is... (Her panties were starting to get a little wet because she thought that Rid was a handsome man, and couldn't stop looking at him)

Rid: Your job must be really stressful, always making sure that the men don't do perverted stuff.

Yui: Yes it is, but like I said your different. (Looks at Rid with a gentle smile)

Rid: That's good. (Just then, Rid notices Yui's juices going down her legs) Hey Kotegawa-chan, do you need to use the bathroom?

Yui: No... I just can't help myself... because your so damn handsome and cute! (Speaks out loud without thinking of what she said)

Rid: (His face turns light red) W-What? (Yui then covers her mouth after she realized what she just said, and her face turns dark red)

Yui:...I'm very sorry...I shall lead you to another area of the school!

Yui attempts to leave the room, but ends up tripping on her juice on the floor and falls down doggy style, allowing Rid to get a good look up her skirt to see her exposed panties/butt, and because as her white panties were soaked, Rid could see Yui's cute pink wet pussy clear as day, and her pubic hair that surrounded it, it was like she wasn't wearing any panties at all. When Rid saw this, his face turned dark red and steam starts coming out of his head.

Rid: (Quickly turns his away and covers his eyes) I didn't see anything, I swear!

Yui then sits on her knees and notices that the dent in Rid's pants was much bigger than before, at this point, Rid was really turned on, she even saw his dent twitching, almost like it was begging Yui to take Rid's pants off and let his dick out.

Yui: I... Guess... I can excuse you this time. (Her nipples were getting hard and starts thinking about sucking Rid's manhood, then having sex with him which her cheeks were deeply red now)

Rid: (Still had his head turned away and covering his eyes) Just please get up, I don't know how much more of this that I can take!

Yui then sees Rid's dent twitching like crazy. In Yui's mind, she could hear Rid's dent saying, "Come on Yui, take Rid's pants off and suck on me, you know you want to, you're so horny right now that you want Rid to take you right here, right now. So what are you waiting for, take Rid's pants off and lets have a fun time together. You won't regret it." Yui tries to gets up but her feet betrayed her again and falls forward to Rid, and end up having her lips touching Rid's dent in his pants, she then felt Rid get harder.

Rid: (Feels Yui's lips touch her crotch and quickly looks down to see the position that Yui was in) Kotegawa-chan?! What are you doing?! (Yui reaches out with her hand and starts stroking his dent softly up and down with her right hand, making Rid moan) Kotegawa-chan... (Moans) You shouldn't. (Yui then takes Rid's pants off, making it to fall down to his feet, exposing his five inches long and five inches thick dick to her, Yui couldn't help but blush red once she saw how big and hairy Rid was, she even thought that Rid was only three inches long due to his pubic hair) Kotegawa-chan! (Yui Starts kissing and licks his tip of his manhood warmly as her hands starts unbutton her shirt to reveals her 34 DD cup breasts, which were trapped inside of her black bra, she smiled when she loved the taste on Rid's dick) (Thinking) What is happening right now?!

Yui began to suck on Rid's headpiece, once she had his whole head piece in her mouth, she pulled back to the tip, then she went back in, only deeper this time as she had half of his dick inside her mouth, and the tip of her nose was touch his pubic hair, she then pulled back where only his headpiece was in her mouth, then she went back in, only this time more deeper where her nose was now buried in his pubic hair, then pulled back to the part where the tip of her nose was touching his pubic, then she went back in where her face was now buried his pubic hair, then she pulled back where only her nose was buried in his hair, minx and repeat. Eventually, Rid could feel his thighs tightening up. Yui then wrapped her arms around Rid's hip to keep him from pulling out, giving him no choice but to cum in her mouth. Rid then strokes Yui's hair.

Yui: (Thinking) His dick... it tastes so good... I can't stop sucking on it.

Rid: Kotegawa-chan, I'm... cumming... (However, little did the two knew, was that there was about to end)

?: YUI!

Rid: (Shoots his load inside of Yui's mouth and turns to see who it was) Oh no. (Who he was seeing was Riko, standing just inside the room that they were in) Now Riko, I can explain.

Riko: YUI! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! (Slams the door shut behind her) I LEAVE YOU ALONE WITH RID FOR TEN MINUTES AND ALREADY YOU'RE DOING THIS?!

Yui: (Pulls away from his dick) It's not what it looks like! (Grabs his pants to put them back on)

Riko: (Walks towards them) Oh really, because it sure...

Just then, Riko slips on Yui's juices and falls towards, and before Yui could puts Rid's pants back on him, Riko ended up falling on her knees having Rid's whole dick in her mouth, Yui and Rid looked in shock that this happened. The feeling inside Riko's mouth was warm and soft, making Rid hard again, when Riko felt him getting hard again, she opened her eyes wide open. She attempted to pull away but when she got far enough where the tip of her nose was touching his pubic hair, she stopped, the taste of Rid's dick tasted so good, was this what Yui was tasting when she gave him a blowjob? Riko then began to move her tongue around Rid's dick, making him moan and more harder, she then began moving her hand back and forth. It was now time for Riko to give Rid and blowjob now. Yui stood there amazed that Riko was willingly giving Rid a blowjob, just like how she too willingly did so. Rid couldn't believe what Riko was doing to him, then looks over at Yui, who is seen taking off her shirt and skirt, she then takes off her bra, releasing her 34 DD size breasts, now only wearing her white yet panties and socks and shoes. Yui then starts taking Riko's clothes, she undid her shirt, skirt, shoes and socks to feel her bare feet, all while Riko continued to suck on Rid's dick, leaving only wearing her light blue bra and panties. Rid then pulls Yui and kisses her breast and hard nipples. Yui then kisses Rid, as this was something that she's been wanting to do since they entered this room. Rid kisses Rid back and pulls Yui's panties down to have her nice soft bubble shaped butt exposed, and started feeling it. Riko then pulls out from Rid's dick and pulls Yui's panties all the way down to her feet, she then takes her shoes and socks off from her and starts licking Yui's pussy while having her butt at her face, making Yui to moan, Yui then takes Rid's shirt off, now making him completely naked.

Rid then lays Yui down to licks her hard nipples as Riko starts kissing and licks her pussy, making Yui to moan. While still feeling her left breast, Rid then began to lick his way down to Yui's soft belly, where he then started kiss and her belly and bellybutton, Riko then opened Yui's pussy and putted her tongue inside of her, rested her nose on Yui's pubic hair and began to lick her insides, making Yui to moan loudly and to go crazy.

Rid: Do you think she's ready?

Riko: Yes, I think she is.

Rid: Kotegawa-chan, do you want me to have sex with you?

Yui: Yes I do.

Rid: Okay. (Adjusted himself to have his dick to touch Yui's pussy, Riko then held Yui's hand, knowing that this was going to be her first time) If it hurts, then let me know so that I can pull it out, okay?

Yui: Okay...

Rid: Okay, here I go.

Rid then shoves his dick inside of her, thus breaking her hymen, Yui held Riko's hand tightly and was about to scream in pain, but Rid quickly kissed her to keep her from doing so, Yui kisses Rid back as her hand starts releasing the grasps on Riko's hand, letting them know that the pain was starting to go away.

Yui: Okay, you can move now.

Rid nods and he starts moving in and out while watching her breast bounce, Riko then starts sucking on Yui's hard pink nipples, Yui then begins moaning and pulls Riko into a deep kiss, which Riko starts kissing her back, Yui then makes Riko to lay sit on her chest with her legs wide open she begins licking her pussy, which make Riko moan, Yui then grabs Riko's butt hard while Rid watches his girlfriend getting pleasure as he continued to thrust Yui. Rid then began feeling Yui's bouncing breasts as he continued to thrust her. Yui then wraps her legs around Rid, making him that he will have no choice but to come inside of her.

Rid: Yui, I'm cumming!

Yui keeps licking Riko's pussy more while holding her butt of knowing she was going to cum as well with Rid.

Yui: ME TOO!

Riko: I'M CUMMING TOO!

Yui grabs Riko's butt tightly and wraps her legs around Rid more, wanting to feel his cum inside of her.

Yui: RID! COME INSIDE OF ME!

The three let out a loud moan, Riko ended up cumming all over Yui's face, and Rid and Yui came at the same time with Rid cumming inside of Yui, Rid then laid his head on Yui's breasts, and Yui began to stoke Rid's hair.

Riko: (Smiles and lays down next to her boyfriend) I guess this wasn't part of tour, right?

Rid: I don't think it was.

Yui: No it wasn't, I didn't think this would happen.

Riko: Let's just keep this between all three of us, sound good? (Grabs her bra and panties off the floor to puts them back on)

Yui: (Grabs her bra and panties off the floor to puts them back on) Yeah, sounds good.

Both girls turn their backs towards Rid, bends over and slowly puts their panties back on, while also allowing Rid to get a good look at their butts and pussies.

Rid: Unless you two want to go another round... I believe you two should stop teasing me.

Yui: Right... um... (Pulls her panties up all the way) We should hurry up and get dress before class for this room starts.

Rid: But I love you Riko, and I think I'm starting to like you too Yui-chan (Smiling at them)

Yui: I like you too Deviluke-Kun.

Rid: Please, just call me Rid. (Yui nods of going to try her best to call him by his first name)

And so, Riko, Rid and Yui got dressed, cleaned up after each other and got out of the classroom before class of that classroom began, running away from the shameful act that they committed.


	7. It Has Began

**Chapter Seven:**

 **It Has Begun:**

Outside Planet Earth, Zastin and Maul are currently playing a game of checkers, apparently, they discovered the game while doing research on Planet Earth.

Zastin: King Me.

Maul: Very well, but checkmate. (Places his pieces into the right places and corners Zastin for the win)

Zastin: What? When did this happen?!

Maul: You lost focus on the game. (Smiling as he beat his boss at a silly game)

Smutts: (Comes into the room) Guys, Xyaqom is coming, act busy!

Maul: Yes sir! (Starts working on the computer of trying to set up the completion)

Just then, Xyaqom came in, and saw Zastin and the others typing stuff on the computers.

Xyaqom: Zastin, report.

Zastin: Nothing to report sir. (Salutes to him.)

Xyaqom: Oh really, that's funny, because shorty before I came here, I saw a ship that was passing by and noticed that you guys weren't doing anything about it, and you're telling me that there is nothing to report about?

Zastin: (Now scared and begins to sweat) Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Maul: We believe your brother has another girl who has feelings for him too.

Xyaqom: Oh, since when?

Maul: I believe all of them hooked up around four days ago.

Xyaqom: I see. So, Rid is already making a harem eh?

Maul: I believe he is but it's up to him.

Smutts: What do you want us to do about it sir?

Xyaqom: Lets not worry about Rid's hearm for now, for now, lets focus on who sneaked by you guys and entered Earth.

Zastin: Yes Sir.

Xyaqom: (Thinking) It appears that it has began for Riko's test.

Meanwhile, on Earth, there is a Tennis game going on, between Riko and Haruna. Both girls appeared to be tied, 12-12, and were getting ready to play the tie breaker match.

Riko: You ready Haruna?

Haruna: Yes I am (Becomes ready) So I hear you and Rid are together right?

Riko: Really? You're finding this out now? Everybody else found out that we're dating four days ago.

Haruna: Well I wanted to ask you if it was real or not.

Riko: Yes, its true, Rid and I are dating.

Haruna: That's amazing (Hits the ball towards Riko)

While they were playing, Saruyama, (Yeah, remember him) Is seen watch Riko and Haruna playing tennis.

Saruyama: I love it when girls play tennis, because their skirt rise up, revealing their panties. I wonder what color of panties that Riko is wearing today.

Haruna: That's amazing (Hits the ball towards Riko)

While they were playing, Saruyama, (Yeah, remember him) Is seen watch Riko and Haruna playing tennis with a set of binoculars

Saruyama: I love it when girls play tennis, because their skirt rise up, revealing their panties. I wonder what color of panties that Riko is wearing today.

Rid: Checking out my girlfriend are you?

Saruyama: Huh? (Turns his head to see Rid) Oh Rid! When did you get here?

Rid: It doesn't matter, (Walks and beats the living hell out of Saruyama)

Twenty minutes later, the game of tennis ends, with Haruna being the winner.

Riko: Wow Haruna, you sure are good.

Haruna: Thanks Riko, and your pretty good yourself (Smiling at her best friend)

Riko: Thanks. (Turns her head to see Rid beating Saruyama up, but she didn't know that it was Saruyama) Hey, is that Rid?

Haruna: I believe it is but whose he beating up? (Tries to sees who it was)

Riko: I think its Saruyama.

Haruna: He's such pervert and I kinda stay away from him too... I have to ask have you had done it with Rid or anyone else?

Riko: (Her face turns dark red) HUH?! Why do you ask?

Haruna: Because you seem like out of it during class or something?

Riko: (Her Face gets even redder) Um... well... Rid and I did... do it.

Haruna: That's good to hear I guess (Turns of thinking about giving it try to someone)

Meanwhile, Rid is giving Saruyama a reverse armbar submission move.

Saruyama: No, please, my arm doesn't bend that way!

Rid: Unless you want to see what the hospital has to offer, then don't ever try check my girlfriend or her friends out again!

Saruyama: Yes, I promise! Just please let me go!

Rid: You lie to me then I'm going to break the other one.

Riko: (Riko and Haruna Walks towards Rid and Saruyama) Hey Rid!

Rid: Hello Riko, and Haruna-san (Breaks Saruyama's hand, which Saruyama screams in pain)

Riko: What did Saruyama do this time?

Rid: He was trying to look up yours and Haruna panties out. (Blushes a little and wanted to see Riko panties, but not Haruna's at all)

Riko: Same Old Saruyama eh, what a big surprise.

Rid: Yes and he should learn his lesson now.

Later, Saruyama is seen talking to a stuff member who is keeping Saruyama from stepping inside the nurse's office.

Saruyama: What do you mean that nurse Iko was transferred to another school?!

Male teacher: That's correct and she has left. Which we don't have another nurse yet.

Saruyama: Then who am I supposed to see for these injuries?! Increase you haven't noticed yet, some guy beat the living crap out of me!

Teacher: Well its not my fault, and you should go to a real doctor to get that look at.

Saruyama: MAYBE I WILL! (Storms off)

Teacher: Maybe we should think about sending him like to far away school?

Saruyama went to the bathroom to try to clean off the blood that was created thanks to Rid.

Saruyama: Damn you Rid, you didn't have to go that far! (Saruyama did all he could while he was at the school, but he was going to have to go to a hospital to get everyone thing else fixed. After he wash the blood off of his face he turned off the water and started heading out of the bathroom, but as he attempted to do so he saw a unknown person entering the bathroom) What the... Who are you?!

The unknown person suddenly grabs Saruyama by the throat and threw him out the window of the bathroom, making him to fall two stories down the school, thankfully he did not die, as there were several trees that were able to cushion his fall.

Sexual Content:

Meanwhile, Riko and Haruna enter the girls's change room to clean themselves up and to change back nto their school uniforms.

Riko: Oh man, my body is covered in sweat. (Takes off her shirt to reveal her light blue bra underneath)

Haruna: Mine too. (Takes her shirt off to reveal her white bra underneath)

Riko and Haruna then get close together by pushing their breasts together and starts taking off each other's bras off.

Riko: You know Haruna, I think you're tennis skills are getting better. (Takes Haruna's bra off, revealing her 36 B size breasts, and making them jiggle)

Haruna: Well I think yours are amazing too. (Reaching up and takes Riko's bra off, Revealing her 34 D size breasts, and making them jiggle)

Because of the cold air that was in the change room, and because both girls were topless, their pink nipples quickly got hard, and were touching each other.

Riko: (Giggles while blushing and starts undoing the two buttons on Haruna's skirt) Looks like its much colder in her than usual. (Undoes the two buttons on Haruna's skirt, making it fall down to her feet and revealing her milky pink panties)

Haruna: (Blushes) True. (Takes Riko's skirt off to reveal her matching panties with her bra)

Riko: (Gently starts feeling Haruna's breasts) You have really nice breasts Haruna.

Haruna: Thank you. (Blushes and rubs her waist then fondles her butt) You have such nice and beautiful butt.

Riko: Thank you. (She slowly lowers Haruna's panties to revel her butt) So do you. (They then share a kiss while feeling each other's butts, Haruna kisses her back and grabs her butt a little hard, after a few minutes, they separate to get some air) How daring of you Haruna.

Haruna: I'm sorry.. it's just that I have a little crush on you. (Blushes and looks away)

Riko: Oh? (Gently places Haruna on the floor with her legs wide open to see that her panties were now wet, Riko then takes Haruna's socks and shoes off to revel her cute bare feet) Since when? (She then starts kissing Haruna's thighs and kisses her way to her wet panties)

Haruna: Since middle school. (Moans little and looks up to rubs Riko's hair softly)

Riko: (Slowly starts pulling Haruna's panties down, revealing more and more of her purple pubic hair) Wow really? (Gives her bellybutton a kiss)

Haruna: Yes. (Looks at her and wanted to kiss more now)

Riko: What a coincidence (Takes off Haruna's panties and throws it off to the side) I've had a crush on you since middle school too.

Haruna: Really? (Kisses her again but passionately for her hands rubs her butt and slowly lowers down her panties to reveal her naked butt)

Riko: (Separates from the kiss and rubs her hands down on Haruna's body) Yes, I never knew why, but for some odd reason, when ever I looked at you, I would get butterflies in my stomach, (Starts playing with Haruna's pubic hair) I still do after all these years. (She then opens Haruna's legs wide to see her wet hairy pink pussy, Haruna's pubic hair did surround her pussy, but it was still clearly visible for Riko to see) You know Haruna, off all the times that I've seen you naked, I never did get a good look at your pussy. (She then uses her thumb from her left hand to open Haruna's pussy to see her insides, which her juices were rapidly producing and unable stay inside of it, as it was leaking out) Its beautiful.

Haruna: Thank you... Would you like to taste it (Blushing a little and starts allowing Riko to lick her as much s she wants to)

Riko: Sure, (Uses her other thumb to open Haruna's pussy all the way) I would love to.

She then starts licking Haruna's pussy, Haruna moans more and rubs Riko's hair softly, Riko then increases the pace by placing her nose on Haruna's pubic hair, puts her tongue inside of her pussy and starts licking her insides, thus making Haruna to go crazy, Riko then starts sucking on her clit and starts pushing two her two fingers into Haruna's pussy softly at first, but then slowly thrusts her fingers harder and faster as time went on, making Haruna to moan loudly and jerk her body around, making her breasts to jiggle.

Haruna: RIKO! I'M CUMMING!

Riko: (Keeps licking her pussy and she wanted to taste her juices, Haruna then lets out a loud moan and came all over Riko's face and mouth, which Riko started drinking all of it. Haruna breaths in and out the crawls over to kiss Riko again, Haruna moans a little and rolls them over to kisses the licks Riko's breast and nipples, wanting to show her love to Riko.

Riko: (Moans a little) You have such cute butt, Haruna.

Haruna: Thank you. (Slowly starts removing Riko's panties to revel her pubic hair) Can I take your panties off?

Riko: Yes you may (Helps Haruna to take her panties off)

When Haruna took Riko's panties off, she threw them off to the side and opened her legs wide open to see her wet hairy pink pussy, Riko's pupic hair did surround her pussy, but it was still clearly visible for Haruna to see.

Haruna: (Blushes) Wow Riko, you're so cute down here!

Riko: Thank Haruna-chan (Smiles at her and lays down while grabbing her breasts with her hands, Haruna then begin to lick Riko's pussy, Haruna licks and kisses Riko's pussy more awhile rubbing her legs warmly, which makes Riko to moan, Haruna then places her nose on Riko's pubic hair and begins licking her pussy from the inside, which makes Riko to let out a loud moan) Looks like you took some notes from me Haruna-chan.

Haruna: Yes I have... There's one more thing I want to do with you (Crawls over and places her pussy on top of Riko's pussy, making their pubic hair and pussies to touch and rub each other)

Riko: (Lets out a loud moan) Oh man! Where did you learn this Haruna?

Haruna: Let's just say Risa taught little bit about it... Oh yesss (Rubs her pussy more with Riko's pussy hard and faster)

Riko: OH GOD! I'M CUMMING ALL ALREADY!

Haruna: I'M GOING TO CUM TOO!

Both girls let out a loud moan and came together, after which, they hold hands while catching their breath.

Riko: Wow, I'm even more sweaty then before.

Haruna: Me too. (Bends down to kiss Riko again)

After a few minutes of kissing, they separate.

Riko: Do you want to have a shower?

Haruna: Yes, before class starts.

Riko and Haruna then walked to the shower room, Haruna bend down to turn the handles of the showing, allowing Riko to get a good look at Haruna's butt and pussy.

Haruna: Checking out my sexy ass now aren't we? (Teasing Riko with her words and shakes her butt)

Riko: (Places her hands on Haruna's butt) Oh yes. (She then kisses Haruna's butt, then kisses her pussy)

The shower then starts and Haruna gets down on her knees and begins licking Riko's belly and bellybutton and licks her way down to her pubic hair and starts licking her clit, Riko Starts moaning again and rubs her hair softly, Haruna then takes both of her hands and grabs Riko's butt and spreads it, and rubs her middle finger on Riko's anus, which causes Riko to starts moaning really loudly and wanted Haruna to continue)

Haruna: You like that Riko?

Riko: OH YES! PLEASE KEEP GOING! (Haruna gets up to kiss Riko again and starts rubbing her anus more. As they kiss, the two girls slowly started to go into a sixty-nine position, with Haruna on top, Riko starts licking and grabs Haruna's butt tightly as she moan more) Oh Haruna, you taste so sweet!

Haruna: You taste amazing as well... Riko-chan... Would you like to choose position to fuck my pussy this time (Gets off of Riko and sits near the wall with the water stream down at her)

Riko: My goodness Haruna, where did you learn how to be so cute and seductive?

Haruna: I guess when you love someone... You do things to impress them when you want to. (Smiling at Riko and she wanted her to do more)

Riko: Yeah, I know the feeling. (Prepares to lick her pussy again, but that was interrupted when both girls heard the door to the change room to be slammed opened) What the hell was that?!

Haruna: I don't know... Maybe we should continue later on and get dressed to find out who it was (Nods to Riko, but wanted to tell Riko about how she loves her)

End Of Sexual Content:

However, before Riko could reply, Saruyama appeared standing in front of the girls, who he seemed to have recovered from his injuries from Rid's beating, even his hand seemed to have fully recovered.

Riko: Saruyama?!

Haruna: What are you doing here?! This is the girls's changing room!

Saruyama: (Evil smiles) Yeah I know that, I can read, and I like what I'm seeing.

Riko: (Riko gets up, covers her breasts and slaps Saruyama across his face) GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

Saruyama: (Shows an angry face) How dare you! (He then pushes Riko, but this was no ordinary push, as this push send Riko flying across the shower room and slamming her back at the wall)

Haruna: Riko!

Haruna attempts to run to Riko's aid, but before she could get to Riko, Saruyama quickly grabs a pocket knife from his pants pocket, grabs Haruna by the hair and prepares himself to slit Haruna's throat.

Riko: Haruna! Saruyama, what the fuck is your problem?!

Saruyama: Riko Yuki, if you want your friend Haruna to be and well, meet me at the gym storage room in ten minutes, be sure to come alone or else I will slit her throat and watch her drown in her own blood! (Lets out a smoke grenade, and when the smoked cleared, both Haruna and Saruyama were gone)

Riko: No! (Falls down onto her knees of not knowing what to do) Rid! Help! No, I can't get Rid to help me, that's what Saruyama will expect from me, I have to face him alone.

To Be Continued...


	8. Stoop To This Level

**Chapter Eight:**

 **Stoop To This Level:**

Previously, On To Love Ru: Gender Swap:

However, before Riko could reply, Saruyama appeared standing in front of the girls, who he seemed to have recovered from his injuries from Rid's beating, even his hand seemed to have fully recovered.

Riko: Saruyama?!

Haruna: What are you doing here?! This is the girls's changing room!

Saruyama: (Evil smiles) Yeah I know that, I can read, and I like what I'm seeing.

Riko: (Riko gets up, covers her breasts and slaps Saruyama across his face) GET OUT OF HERE YOU FUCKING PERVERT!

Saruyama: (Shows an angry face) How dare you! (He then pushes Riko, but this was no ordinary push, as this push send Riko flying across the shower room and slamming her back at the wall)

Haruna: Riko!

Haruna attempts to run to Riko's aid, but before she could get to Riko, Saruyama quickly grabs a pocket knife from his pants pocket, grabs Haruna by the hair and prepares himself to slit Haruna's throat.

Riko: Haruna! Saruyama, what the fuck is your problem?!

Saruyama: Riko Yuki, if you want your friend Haruna to be and well, meet me at the gym storage room in ten minutes, be sure to come alone or else I will slit her throat and watch her drown in her own blood! (Lets out a smoke grenade, and when the smoked cleared, both Haruna and Saruyama were gone)

Riko: No! (Falls down onto her knees of not knowing what to do) Rid! Help! No, I can't get Rid to help me, that's what Saruyama will expect from me, I have to face him alone.

And now, the continuation.

After Saruyama disappeared with Haruna, Riko quickly got back up, quickly dried herself and got dressed and ran out the door. She quickly ran to the Kendo Teaching Class were a class was being taught Kendo, where a woman was teaching the class, the woman had long dark brown hair, and brown eyes, she was 5'4 feet tall and weighed 120 pounds. Her name was Rin Kujou, and she was filling in for the Kendo Class.

Rin: Huh?

Riko: Sorry, I need this. (Quickly grabs the stand along kendo stick and ran out the door)

Rin: Hang on (Runs after Riko and spears her and pins her down to the floor)

Riko: LET ME GO! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!

Rin: What's wrong, Yuuki-chan?

Riko: MY FRIEND HARUNA IS IN DANGER! AND IF I DON'T HURRY, SHE'LL DIE!

Rin: Oh okay... I'm going with you but not without some help too.

Riko: No, I have to go alone, if anyone else comes with me, he'll kill Haruna!

Rin: He will not see me... I promise.

Meanwhile, at the gym storage room, Saruyama had Haruna's arms and arms (Who is still naked) tied up. Her arms were tied up above a hook above her and her legs were tied up to a steam polls from both her sides, making her legs to open up a bit, meaning Haruna had no way to defend herself.

Saruyama: Seven minutes have passed, (Starts feeling Haruna's breasts) Riko has three minutes to get here.

While Saruyama was feeling Haruna up and Haruna moaning, Riko and Rin arrive at the scene, Rin nods at Riko and walks over to a window where she is ready to strike Saruyama.

Haruna: I knew you were a pervert Saruyama, but I never thought you would stoop to this level!

Saruyama: What can I say, I'll do anything to get what I want.

Riko: (Opens the door) SARUYAMA!

Saruyama: Ah, Riko, you're early, just when I was about to have my way with Haruna too!

Riko: You hurt or did anything to her then I will make you pay! (Becomes furious and focus on getting Haruna to nurse's office to calm her down)

Saruyama: (Laughs) Please, you can't beat me, no matter what you do.

Just then, someone stumbled into the storage room, which was Saruyama? But this Saruyama had all the cuts and bruises that Rid gave him earlier today.

Saruyama #1: I finally found you, faker!

Riko: What the... Saruyama? (Looks at The Saruyama who was holding Haruna hostage) Two Saruyamas?

Saruyama #2: So you're still alive? I knew I should've checked after I threw you out the window back in the bathroom.

Riko: Wait, what?!

Saruyama #2: Either way, it was rather stupid of you to show your face here.

Saruyama #1: If you think that I'm just to stand by and watch you damage my reputation, you are sadly mistaken!

Riko: Since when did you have a reputation?

Haruna: Wait, if that's the Saruyama who was beaten up by Rid, which he has the scars to prove it, (Looks at Saruyama #2) then who the hell are you?!

Saruyama #2: I'm nobody but I want Riko Yuuki to cancel the engagement you have with Rid Deviluke at this moment.

Haruna & Saruyama #2: ENGAGEMENT?!

Riko: (Sigh) Looks like the cat is out of the bag. (To Saruyama #2) Okay, first off, who the hell are you?! And Second, how did you know about that?!

Saruyama #2: I guess there's no point using this disguise anymore, since the man that I took this disguise managed to survive against me!

Just then, Saruyama #2 began changing, as his skin started turning blue, his height began to increase. After the transformation, Saruyama #2, or shall I say the the female alien was now 6'0 feet tall, 150 pounds, blue skin, had long black hair tied in a ponytail, yellow blank eyes and was wearing a robe that showed off her large B cup size breasts and had armor plates on her shoulders.

?: Behold my true form. (Both Haruna and Saruyama ended up fainting after witnessing the transformation, this made the female alien to laugh) Oh dear me, looks like they couldn't handle the big revel!

Riko: Haruna! (To the alien) Damn you! Who are you?! What are you?!

?: I am She'll Bree, I want Rid Deviluke as my husband, but for some reason he chose you, which I want to know why? (Tilts her head being confused about Riko)

Riko: Because unlike the rest of the women he was introduced, I'm not a middle age woman!

She'll Bree: Middle age?! I'm only fifty-five years old!

Riko: That's supposed to make that sound better? That STILL makes you a middle aged woman!

She'll Bree: Maybe in your home planet fifty-five years old is considered middle age, but in my home planet, fifty-five is consider as a young adult.

Riko: If that's the case, than your race must have a pretty long life span. But still, Rid chose me.

She'll Bree: But why?

Riko: Because we fell in love, that's why. And besides, if it comes down to it, I will fight to stay at his side.

She'll Bree: (She then starts getting a little scared) I see... Very well, I leave this planet under one condition, (Points at Saruyama) I want him.

Riko: (Looks at the unconscious Saruyama) Wait, you want Saruyama?!

She'll Bree: Yes, he may be a pervert, but something inside of him... Is making me wondering what else does he has to offer. (Looks down at Saruyama then back up at Riko)

Riko: Well hey, if you want him, you can have him, he won't be missed.

She'll Bree: Trade... would sound like good idea to me... this girl Haruna right, for Saruyama, right? (Turns her head to Riko to get the names right)

Riko: Yes.

She'll Bree: I guess we have a deal right... I take and keep Saruyama as my husband. (Smiling at Riko)

Riko: Yeah, but first, let Haruna go.

She'll Bree: (Releases Haruna and takes her hand onto Saruyama's hand) Come along, Saruyama... Let's go and meet my parents to get their blessings.

Saruyama: (Talking in his sleep) No mommy, I don't like broccoli.

She'll Bree: Sorry but I don't think we are going to being coming back to Earth for while. (She summons her ship and takes Saruyama away)

Rin: (Comes out of nowhere to see what is going on and charges She'll Bree with her kendo stick) HOLD IT YOU BEAST!

Riko: Wait Rin! (Puts herself between Rin and She'll Bree)

Rin: Move out of the way Yuuki-Chan, that... thing is taking off with Saruyama!

Riko: It's okay, besides are you willing to save that pervert?

Rin: Hmmmmm... (Thinks about it for a minute) I guess you're right.

Riko: Thank you for helping me though (Smiles at Rin)

Rin: You're welcome. (Takes her leave)

After, She'll Bree takes her leave, Riko bends down and tries to wake Haruna up.

Riko: Haruna wake up please! (No response) No good, I'll have to take her to the nurse's office. But first... (Takes out her phone and calls Rid)

Rid: (Checks his phone and answers) Hey sweetie... What's going on?

Riko: Hey Rid, I need you to come to the gym storage room, ASAP!

Rid: On my way! (Hangs up Starts rushing to gym storage room)

Riko: (Hangs Up) Hold on Haruna, help is on the way!

Soon, Rid arrives.

Rid: Riko, I'm here!

Riko: Can you help me get Haruna to nurse's office please

Rid: Huh? (Sees Haruna naked) Why is she naked?

Riko: Because me and her were taking a shower then She'll Bree as Saruyama came.

Rid: What?! She'll Bree was here?! Where is she now?!

Riko: She has taken Saruyama away.

Rid: Why would she want Saruyama?

Riko: I really don't know.

Rid: Well anyways, Peke, can you please give Haruna some clothes?

Riko: Yes please.

Peke: Okay.

Haruna's body began to glow, and when the glow faded off, Haruna was now wearing the usual female school uniform.

Rid: Okay, she's dressed. (Picks her up bride style) Lets go to the nurse's office.

Riko: Let's go then

Riko and Rid rush to the nurse's office while carrying Haruna, where they see a male teacher blocking their entry to the room.

Male Teacher: Can I help you two?

Haruna: No... Haruna just passed out from heat exhaustion.

Male Teacher: Then you better have her to lay down in one of the beds here in the nurse's room, but I'll tell you right now that Nurse Iko isn't here, so she won't be able to treat your friend.

Rid: Thank you.

Rid and Riko enter the nurse's office and places Haruna on one of the beds.

Riko: I will stay here for her. (Raises her hand to take care of Haruna)

Rid: I'll stay here too.

Male Teacher: Very well (Smiles at them and walks out of the room)

A few minutes later, Haruna wakes up.

Riko: She's waking up.

Haruna: Riko?

Rito: Haruna, thank goodness, you're okay.

Rid: We feared that you were a goner.

Haruna: Why, what happened?

Rito: You took a nasty slip in the shower room and landed face first onto the floor, I called Rid to help me when you slipped.

Haruna then turned her head to see Rid, who was standing on her right side, and noticed that Rid had a huge bodge in his pants, apparently he got turned on after seeing Haruna naked and was still hard.

Haruna: So does that mean that Rid saw me naked?

Rid: Umm.. yes I did but Peke helped you get your clothes back on

Haruna: Wait, who's Peke?

Rid: She's my best friend and costume robot too (Points at the badge with black circles for eyes)

Peke: Hello.

Riko: Um, I forgot to mention that Rid is also an inventor.

Haruna: Yes I think you forget to tell me that one too.

Riko: Anyways, we're glad you're okay.

Haruna: Thank you for helping me

Riko: You're welcome. Do you think you're well enough to get to class?

Haruna: I don't know.

Riko: Hey Rid, you can leave for class now, I'll stay here with Haruna.

Rid: You got it (Walks out of the room and goes to his class)

Riko: Do you need anything Haruna? (Haruna gets up and hugs Riko) Haruna?

Haruna: I was scared but I'm happy that you and Rid saved me.

Riko: Its okay Haruna, all you did was slipped. (Haruna pulls away and kisses Riko, which she kisses her back)

Meanwhile, at an unknown planet, Saruyama wakes up on a bed.

Saruyama: Huh? Where... Where am I?

She'll Bree: Good Morning, sweetie.

When Saruyama saw She'll Bree laying next to him, he let out a loud scream that the whole universe could hear.


	9. A Better Chance

**Chapter Nine:**

 **A Better Chance:**

Twenty-Four hours have passed since the battle with She'll Bree, and Mrs. Saruyama is seen at the police station reporting the disappearance of her son, who never did come back home after school.

Officer: So what does your son look like?

Mrs. Saruyama: (Takes a picture out to show it to the officer) So have you seen him?

Officer: Oh yes, this kid. About a week ago or so, I saw him running away from an army of teenage girls.

Mrs. Saruyama: Oh really? (Places her hand on her chin to thinks about her son)

Officer: Yeah, I don't know what happened, but he did do something to piss those girls off.

Mrs. Saruyama: (Sighs) He's just like his father just another pervert. Thank you, Officer. (Walks away and thinks about taking a long vacation)

Officer: Fear not Mrs. Saruyama, if we see him, we'll let you know.

Mrs. Saruyama: Thank you, Officer.

Meanwhile, Riko and Rid are seen back at home sitting on the couch in the living room making out. They got off school early, and because Mikan wasn't home yet, the two began to make out, and while they were making out, Rid reaches down and grabs Riko's butt underneath her skirt, which Riko gives out a light moan when she felt Rid grabbed her butt.

Rid: You have such nice little butt, sweetie (Looks into her eyes)

Riko: (Looks into Rid's eyes and blushes) Thank you. (They then kiss again)

While the two were kissing, Rid then grabs her butt again and places her top of his lap to keeps kissing her, and with his free hand. He begins to undo the buttons on Riko's shirt, Riko removes her shirt and throws it away then starts taking his shirt off, Rid then starts undoing Riko's light blue bra. He undoes the buttons and throws her bra away, and starts feeling her breasts while continuing to kiss her, however, before he could undo all the buttons, they suddenly hear the door open, meaning Mikan was home from school.

Riko: (Quickly grabs her shirt) Shit, Mikan's home. (Quickly grabs her bra and shirt)

Mikan: Sadly he's not home at the moment, but he and Riko should be home within the next hour.

Rid and Riko hide in the closet as he starts laughing a little.

Rid: Wow, we are very sneaky today aren't we?

Riko: Yeah.

?: Okay, do you mind if I stay here until he comes home?

Mikan: Sure, make yourself comfortable.

Rid: We should get out of here to see who came (Smiles at his girlfriend)

Riko: Yeah.

Just then, the closet door opens, revealing Xyaqom at the other side, he was about to take his jacket off and hang it in the closet, that is until he sees both Rid and Riko holding each other.

Xyaqom: Um, am I interrupting you two?

Riko: (Tries to cover herself up) I should go and put my clothes back on. (Becomes deeply red)

Mikan: (Hears Riko's voice and walks towards where Xyaqom is) Riko?! When did you get here?

Riko: Rid and I have always been here. (Blushes and looks away from her)

Mikan: You mean you skipped school?

Riko: No we just arrived here before you did. (Looks away from her of turning red)

Xyaqom: Anyways you two, hurry up and get dressed, we need to talk.

Rid: What's going on bro? (Looks at his brother and becomes a little worried about his home)

Xyaqom: Don't worry, it has nothing to do on our home planet, it has something to do with Riko.

Riko: What about me? (Tilts her head but wanted to know more)

Xyaqom: (Sees Riko's open cleavage and quickly looks away from Riko) Like I said, get dressed, then I'll tell you.

Riko: Can you tell me what is going on? (Puts her clothes back on)

Xyaqom: Let's sit down on the couch first. (Riko and Rid then get dressed and sit on the couch) Now then, by the looks of it, it seems that She'll Bree didn't leave this planet with Rid. Meaning you managed to fight her off.

Riko: Actually she took Saruyama as her new suitor (Smiles about her pervert was gone)

Xyaqom: Who's Saruyama?

Riko: He was a pervert who always followed other girls and me too.

Xyaqom: Oh okay. Anyways, I got some good news for you.

Riko: What is the good news?

Xyaqom: Well, when She'll Bree left planet Earth, and since she did not leave with Rid, this means that Riko is now on the top five, meaning she has a better chance of marrying Rid.

Riko: That's good news to hear. (Hugs her boyfriend warmly)

Xyaqom: However, this does bring some bad news also.

Riko: So how does it bring bad news?

Xyaqom: Well, because you have officially become a member of the top five, other members of the Top Five will see you as a treat, and will try to kill you to keep you from marrying Rid.

Riko: The only thing I have to say is I will not stop till Rid is mine.

Xyaqom: I like that you're still willing to continue to fight for Rid. (Looks at Rid) Rid, any luck on the ring?

Rid: (Blushes) What the hell are you talking about?

Riko: Wait, Ring?

Xyaqom: You know, the ring to help Riko out when she has to fight the members of the top five. You did say that you were going to make it give Riko a fighting chance against them, right?

Rid: Oh that's right, I nearly forgot. (Takes out a silver ring to help Riko out)

Riko: Huh? What's this?

Rid: It's a new but powerful invention I created for you to help you.

Riko: (Looks at the ring) What does it do?

Rid: It helps you to build your strength and stamina, but it will help you in time when you learn how to control it.

Riko: How does it work?

Rid: Just put it on.

Riko puts the ring on, and when she does, she suddenly feels a great amount of power going through her.

Riko: Whoa! What's going on?!

Rid: My guess is the ring has become active only to you.

Xyaqom: Rid, you created the thing, how do you not how it works?

Rid: It was nearly short notice.

Riko: Well, either way, thanks Rid, this should give me an edge over the other members of the top five.

Rid: No problem, sweetie. Hey bro, You should stay here on Earth it's pretty fun. (Smiling at his brother)

Xyaqom: Why?

Rid: Come on, I can tell you're enjoying yourself here?

Xyaqom: But by staying here, I would be abandoning my duties, and you know that Zastin can't do a simple job right without being supervised.

Rid: Just think about it.

Xyaqom: But where would I stay?

Rid: Here with us. (Holds his girlfriend)

Before Xyaqom could answer that, his earpiece went off.

Smutts: Xyaqom! Come in. Please come in!

Xyaqom: Hold on. (Holds his earpiece) Yes, what is it?

Smutts: We need you to come back to the ship ASAP!

Xyaqom: Why, what's going on?

Smutts: The ship, it's in self-destruction mode, it will blow up in less than ten minutes!

Xyaqom: WHAT?! WHY IS IT IN SELF DESTRUCTION MODE?!

Smutts: Because Zastin pushed the self-destruction button.

Xyaqom: WHY THE HELL WOULD HE PUSH THE SELF DESTRUCTION BUTTON?!

Smutts: That I don't know sir. But we need you to push the cancellation button. It won't work without your hand scan.

Xyaqom: Okay, I'll be there soon. (Takes his hand off his ear and looks at the couple) I got to go, Zastin really fucked something up again.

Rid: I am still wondering how he becomes the Knight of Deviluke.

Xyaqom: Yeah, me too. I ask myself that question every day. Anyways, I'll see you two later. (Takes his leave)

Rid: See you around, Bro.

Meanwhile, far in space, there is a huge white ship. And in that ship the assassin known as Azenda, the tyrant was walking in the halls. Azenda was 5'8 feet tall and weighed 135 pounds. She had light blond hair and golden eyes. She also wore revealing clothing that showed off her thighs, her belly, and her amazing 34 G size breasts. Azenda soon enters a room that had a round table with four other women. The first woman had black hair as her eyes were dark red with her height was 5'8, and her outfit was long jacket been dark silver and black pants which her breast was nearly C cup, her name was Tiffany. Next to her was a girl with dark blue hair and a fox tail with dark blue slit eyes with her height was only 5'6 as her outfit was black with silver and blue flames to hides her B cup breast, her name was Lora. The third one was only 5'7 as she was looking into the stars been wondering what would it be like to have a normal life with hers were dark red and golden color as her outfit was dark red with black stripes as her hair was black and her breast sizes were large B cup, her name was Kurumi.

Azenda: Ladies, we have some news that needs to be brought to our attention. (The girls turns their head to see their boss) Yesterday, I learned that She'll Bree was defeated by an Earth woman that goes by the name Riko Yuuki. And that by defeating her, she has taken her place as a member of the top five.

Tiffany: (Tiffany than stood up) So what's the next step for our plan?

Azenda: Well first, we need to test to see how powerful this Riko girl is. She'll Bree's race has always been weak that even an Earthling can take them on. We need to taste to see just how powerful she really is before we go charging towards her.

Tiffany: I will go first. (Gets up and ready for her turn)

Lora: (Stands) No fair, you can't just demand to go first!

Kurumi: How about we make a deal about who is it?

Lora: What do you have in mind?

Kurumi: (Looks at them with emotionless expression) How about we draw straws to see who goes first?

Tiffany: Okay.

All the girls than grab a bunch of straws.

Lora: Okay, whoever draws the longest straw, wins.

Kurumi: Deal, (Draws the straw out) Damn, I got the short one.

Lora: Is this good?

Tiffany: Nope, that's a short one.

Lora: Dang it (Sees Kurumi was trying to read the book like always)

Tiffany: My turn. (Pulls out a straw) Yay! I pulled the shortest one!

Lora: I guess Tiffany is going first.

Azenda: Very well then. Tiffany, you will go to planet Earth, track down Riko Yuki, and kill her.

Tiffany: Don't worry, I will get the job done (Smiling at them)

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. A Bikini Contest!

**Chapter Ten:**

 **A Bikini Contest?!**

At Sainan high school, Rin is seen in the hallway talking on the phone. Riko was walking to her homeroom class but doesn't see where she was going, this makes Rin and Riko fall onto each other. Riko fell face first onto Rin's breasts, and Rin was grabbing Riko's butt very tightly, where her panties fall below her butt and were barely covering her pussy, but her pubic hair that surrounded her pussy was exposed.

Rin: (Moans little) Riko... Yuuki?

Riko: (Moans) Rin?!

Rin becomes little anger at Riko but she couldn't figure out why was her heart beating quickly for Riko for?

Rin: Maybe you get off of me now, please.

Riko: I would if you weren't grabbing my butt.

Rin: Oh sorry about that (Takes her hand away from her butt)

Riko then gets off of Rin and fixes up her panties. But before Riko could say anything, Rin's phone started going off.

Rin's phone: Rin? What happened? I heard screaming!

Rin picks her phone up and speaks into it again

Rin: It was my girlfriend she just found me and hug me then knock us down.

Riko: Girlfriend?

Rin's phone: One of your friends? Well, whatever. I'll be at the school in five minutes, so be sure to be at the front of the school with Aya.

Rin: Yes I'll be right there. (Turns her head and sees Riko) Sorry.

Rin then runs off.

Riko: Huh, what was that all about? Ah well. (She then walks off to her next class)

Later, Rin arrives at the front of the school, which she sees another girl step out. The girl was 5'1 feet tall and weighed 103 pounds. She has blue hair and purple eyes which are rarely seen through the big round lenses of her glasses that she's always wearing. Her three-sizes are 81/54/81 cm. If we look under her skirt, we see that she's wearing a pair of white panties, which covered everything, just like Rin.

?: Rin, I'm guessing you got the message?

Rin: Yes I did Aya, and I'm sorry about being late (Smiles at her friends and turns her head of wondering about something)

Aya: Don't worry, she isn't here yet, but I think we should be where the limo should be before it pulls in.

Rin: Yes that's correct (Smiling at her friend)

They went to the driveway, and soon a limo pulled over. Rin and Aya ran to the back seat door and pulled it open, revealing a beautiful light gold hair girl with golden eyes. The girl was 5'4 feet tall and weighed 110 pounds. Her name is Saki Tenjouin. Saki has gold eyes and light gold hair that is lightly permed into the back and curled into spirals over her shoulders. She also has her hair in two small buns on both sides of her head held by red ribbons. Her 3-sizes are 84-56-86. She was wearing the usual Sainan high school uniform for girls. The mini skirt only came down to blow her butt. If we were to bend over, her butt and panties would be exposed. Speaking of her panties, Saki was wearing a pair of purple panties, which barely covered her crotch. Her panties only covered her pussy, but it didn't cover up the pubic hair that surrounded her pussy.

Rin: Good Morning, Saki-sama

Aya: Good Morning, Saki-sama

Saki: (Gets out of the limo) Hello. It's good to be back from my business Trip. (Looks at the school) Looks like things haven't changed since I was gone. Rin Turns her head and thinks about how it felt to hold Riko's butt, and how soft it was) Is everything okay Rin?

Aya: My guess is she's thinking about her new friend?

Rin: Aya!

Aya: What?

Saki: A new friend?

Aya: Yes, that's right (Smiling at Saki and Rin becomes intense red around her cheeks)

Saki: We'll discuss this later. Right now, you need to feel me in on what I've missed.

Later, at lunch hour, Saki, Aya and Rin were at the school's rooftop, and Saki was reading the school's newspaper. What she was reading in the newspaper was the top five most beautiful girls At Sainan high school that were ranked from all the boys at the schools. The list had the following.

1: Riko Yuki

2: Yui Kotegawa

3: Haruna Sairenji

4: Risa Momioka

5: Sayaka Arai

Saki was outraged, angry that she didn't make the cut. She wasn't even in the top ten, or top twenty. She was pretty much nonexistent.

Saki: This is an outrage! How is it that I'm not in the most beautiful girl in this school?! Or anywhere in the top five?! I don't see my name ANYWHERE on the top twenty! How is it possible that nobody put me on any of the lists?!

Aya: Maybe I can answer that Saki-Sama. (Saki looks at Aya) I believe that because you've been away from your business trip for so long, everyone pretty much forgot that you exist. Even Rin and I have forgotten about you until you called earlier today.

Rin: We apologize for the mistake we made (Turns her head down and thinks about little on Riko)

Saki: Its okay you two, I understand. But first, we need to help everyone remember that I'm the most beautiful girl in this school. And I know how we can fix that problem! (Gives an evil smile)

Later after school, Haruna, Yui, Risa, Mio and a girl named Sayaka Arai are all in the detention room because they all got an anonymous text from their phones, ordering them to go to the detention room after school. And if they ignored these orders, controversial evidence will be unleashed for the school to see. So not wanting to have whatever evidence that they have to be unleashed, they followed the text's orders.

Risa: So, does anyone know what this is about?

Yui: I have no ideas but maybe you know Sayaka?

Sayaka: Hey, don't look at me, I'm just as clueless as you girls are.

Just then, Riko came in.

Riko: Wow, its a full party in here.

Yui: Yes it is, but do you know the reasons why we are all here?

Riko: I'm guessing that all of you got an anonymous text from your phones, ordering you to go to the detention room after school. And if you ignore the orders, controversial evidence will be unleashed for the school to see? And that you only came here to keep that from happening?

Yui: That's correct, but I don't understand why everyone else is here for?

Mio: That's because I'm here for Risa.

Yui: You two didn't cause any trouble right?

Riko: (Takes a seat) None that I know of.

Just then, the door opened again, revealing three more girls entering the room, and those girls were Saki, Aya, and Rin.

Saki: Hello girls, so glad that you made it.

Riko: Who are you?

Saki: (Shocked) What?!

Yui: She asked who are you!

Saki: Are you serious?! You don't know who I am?! None of you?!

The girls shake their heads. They had no clue who Saki was. Riko Becomes confused about the situation and turns her head to sees Rin) Hi Rin-senpai. (Rin turns her head away from Riko)

Saki: Wait, do you know this girl Rin?

Rin: No, I've never seen her in my life.

Riko: What?!

Risa: Wow that's cold (Looks at Riko)

Saki: Anyways, allow me to refresh your memory. My name is Saki Tenjouin.

The Girls: SAKI TENJOUIN?!

Yui: Wait, it's coming back to me now. But I thought you left our school?

Saki: (Looks at them with a focus expression) For a while. I had to leave for a business trip, which took longer than I thought it would. But when I came back, I found out that everybody has forgotten about me!

Riko: So, that's why you called us here? Just because we forgot about you?

Saki: You're half right. You see, after reading the school's newspaper, I read that you girls, minus the girl with the pigtails and glasses, are top five of the most beautiful girls that this school has to offer.

Mio: Hey Risa, did you hear, you're in the top five most beautiful girls list of this school.

Risa: Yeah, I didn't know that I was that beautiful.

Saki: Hey don't just ignore me like that!

Yui: So what? You're mad that you didn't make the cut?

Saki: Damn right I am! For years I was always considered to be the number one beautiful girl at Sainan high school. But then I had to leave for a few months and next thing I know, everybody has forgotten about me! What makes matters worse, is that you (Points at Riko) Riko Yuuki, are considered the number one beautiful girl in this school!

Risa: Wow Riko, lucky you.

Haruna: Yeah, who would've thought you were...

Saki: STOP IGNORING ME! (The girls go silent) Anyways, I figured out how to fix this problem, (Gives an evil smile) effectively.

Haruna: Oh my God, are you going to kill us?!

Saki: Oh heavens no! I'm not going to go THAT far. What I plan to do is to break your spirits. To teach all of you to not cross my paths ever again!

Yui: Oh, and how do you plan on doing that.

Saki: Simple. (Gives an evil smile) Each and every one of you is going to be participating in a bikini contest.

Riko: Um, I'm really not interested in showing my body to anyone except Rid, and my girlfriends.

Yui: A bikini contest?! Do you have any idea of how much levels of shameless that is?!

Haruna: I don't like showing off my body. Unless it's with Riko.

Saki: (Chuckles) I had a feeling that you girls wouldn't like the idea. That's why I came with a backup plan. (Looks at Aya) Aya!

Aya: Right.

Aya then takes something out of her purse and threw something at the girls. And what she threw at them was a bunch of pictures of the girls doing naughty things. Pictures of Riko having sex with Rid, Haruna, Yui, Mio, and Risa. And Sayaka making out with a girl with glasses. The girls were shocked and wondered how Saki got all of these pictures.

Saki: As you can see, these pictures show you girls doing very naughty things at school. If anyone were to see these pictures, like the internet, for example, it would REALLY make you girls look really bad.

Riko: (In an angry tone) Where did you get these pictures Saki?!

Saki: I have my sources. (Gives out her iconic annoying laugh)

Yui: Quick, let's rip them up.

Haruna: Right.

The girls then start ripping the photos into pieces.

Saki: (Gives out her iconic annoying laugh) Go ahead, rip them up, I have millions back at home.

Yui: What?!

Saki: You fools, did you really think that I would be dumb enough show you the only pictures that I had, only to have you girls, to rip them up, and have me look like an idiot?! If so, then you're the dumb ones here. Just because I'm a blond, doesn't mean that I'm stupid.

Riko: (Thinks of a way to get everyone out of this solution) How about we just have the contest between me and you, Saki!

Saki: What?! Are you serious?

Riko: Damn right I am. I'm your main focus, right? It kills you that people think that I'm the number one beautiful girl in this school, and you are not. This is really between us, so leave everyone out of it.

Haruna: No Riko, you mustn't.

Riko: (Rin turns her attention to Riko and becomes interested in her words) Its okay Haruna, I got this. (Turns her head to Saki) How about it Saki, you and me, in the bikini contest. The winner gets the title for the most beautiful girl in this school. What do you say?

Saki: (Thinks about it for a minute) How about we make things a little more interesting. If I win, not only do I get your title for the most beautiful girl in this school, but you and the Yuuki family must become my family's personal maids for the rest of yours and their natural life. Basically, the Yuuki family must serve the Tenjouin family forever.

Riko: And if I win, you must take all the naughty pictures that you took of us and burn them!

Saki: (Smiles) Done.

Risa: Wait, Riko, are you sure you ONLY want Saki to burn the pictures.

Mio: Yeah, you can make her go through humiliation, like making to her to walk the streets naked for a week! (This scares Saki)

Riko: Thank you guys, but that won't be necessary. Besides, I hate to see your lives ruined because of stupid rumors or the internet. (Looks at her girlfriends and smiles at them) All I want is to keep you girls safe.

Saki: (Chuckles) You have sealed your fate Riko Yuuki. Everyone may not remember me now, but once everyone sees me in a bikini, they will forget that you even excited. (Leaves with Rin and Aya while also letting out her iconic annoying laugh)

Riko: She really needs help.

Haruna: You mean Saki?

Riko: Yes. (Thinking) But I bet she has a good heart. (Just then, Riko's phone began to ring, which she answers it) Hello?

Saki: There is one thing that I forgot to mention, the bikini contest will be tomorrow afternoon. So I suggest that you start going bikini shopping tonight. Also, if you don't have a bikini by the time the contest starts, then you will forfeit the contest. (Hangs up)

Riko: Okay... Who wants to go shopping with me.

Risa & Mio: (Risa and Mio then surround Riko) We will.

Riko: Just no funny business (Travels to the mall with them)

Yui: Hey wait up, I need to make sure that the bikini will be decent. (Goes after them)

Riko: Yes that's right too.

And so, Riko, Risa, Mio, and Yui went bikini shopping.

 **To Be Continued...**


	11. A Sexy Twist

**Chapter Eleven:**

 **A Sexy Twist:**

Previously, On To Love Ru: Gender Swap, Saki Tenjouin has arrived from her business trip. However, when she got back she has learned that everyone at Sainan High School has forgotten that she exists, thus explains why she did not make the cut on the most beautiful girls in At Sainan High School. To make matters worse, she was in enraged to know that some girl by the name of Riko Yuki earned the title as the number one most beautiful girl at At Sainan High School. Originally, Saki was going to challenge the top five most beautiful girls at the school into a bikini contest, however, Riko managed to convince Saki to only have a bikini contest between her and Saki. Saki accepted the challenge, but with a twist. If Riko Yuuki loses to Saki at the bikini contest, she will have to serve under Saki for the rest of her life, and her kids after her. Basically, the entire Yuki family would have to serve the Tenjouin family forever and eternity if Riko would lose. Later that night, Riko and her friends would go bikini hunting. Will Riko manage to beat Saki in her own game? Or will she serve her for the rest of her life? Find out in this exciting chapter of To Love Ru: Gender Swap.

In the depths of space, Tiffany was in a small white spaceship, making her way to planet Earth. Soon she got a call from Azenda.

Azenda: Tiffany, how much longer until you reach planet Earth?

Tiffany: Not long. I should be there within the hour.

Azenda: Good. And when you do, show Riko Yuuki no mercy.

Meanwhile, on Planet Earth, at Sainan High School, the bikini contest is about to begin. The contest was held outside, where a stage was visible, and a huge audience, which most of them were the Principle of the high school is the host of the contest. (Figures)

Principle: HELLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYBODY! AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST SAINAN HIGH SCHOOL BIKINI CONTEST! (The crowd cheers)

Behind the stage, Riko and her friends are behind the stage, hiding from the crowd, which Riko was wearing a bathrobe to hide her body and bikini.

Riko: (Sighs) I'm extremely nervous about this.

Risa: Don't worry Riko, you got this!

Mio: Yeah, that bikini that we picked out for you will knock the crowd dead!

Riko: Well if you sure about it (Smiling at them and starts revealing her cleavage to them of teasing Risa and Mio)

Principle: But before we begin, we must acknowledge the beautiful young lady who made all this happen. Gentlemen, please give a warm welcome to the lady who put all of this together, Saki Tenjouin!

The crowd cheers and claps as Saki walks into the stage, wearing nothing but a white bathrobe. She then takes the microphone from the Principle.

Saki: Hello everyone, and welcome to the first Sainan High School Bikini Contest! Now, before we begin, I would like to-

Before Saki could finish what she was about to say, Mrs. Saruyama came to the stage, pushed Saki out of the stage, making her slam her back on the hard ground and grabbed the microphone when Saki dropped it.

Mrs. Saruyama: Hello everybody, my name is Mrs. Saruyama, the mother of Kenichi Saruyama. I haven't seen my baby boy Kenichi in three days, and I'm worried sick about him. I know that he's a pervert and that he's burned a lot of bridges with a lot of you, but he's still my son, and I am worried about him. Has anyone seen my baby boy anywhere, anyone at all? Please, I'm desperate here!

Saki: (Rubs her head) Rin, Ayo, GET HER OUT OF HERE!

Riko: (Wearing a dark blue bathrobe) Are you okay, Saki? (Offering her hand to help her up)

Saki: (Slaps Riko's hand) I don't need your help. (Gets back up and walks back to the stage)

Rin and Ayo came to the stage and carried Mrs. Saruyama away.

Mrs. Saruyama: NO! LET ME GO! I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHERE MY SON IS! IS THAT TOO HARD TO ASK?!

Saki: (Takes the microphone away from Mrs. Saruyama) Yes, it is! Rin, Ayo, take her to the limo's trunk and lock her in!

Riko Turns her head away and ignores Saki for the moment then returns her attention to the crowd, who were all confused on what just happened.

Rin: Yes Saki-Sama.

Rin and Ayo then carry Mrs. Saruyama to the trunk of the limo and lock her inside, Saki then speaks to the crowd again.

Saki: (Rin and Ayo come back and enter the stage and sets up a table.) Sorry about that everyone. Anyways, welcome to the first Sainan High School Bikini Contest! Now, before we begin, I would like to get something out of the way, to make something official. Riko Yuki, get up here. (Riko walks in the stage and looks at Saki with confident expression) Before we start this contest, you have a contract to sign. (Ayo places the contract, along with a pen on the table) Yesterday, we made a deal that if you lose this contest, you will become my maid for the rest of your life, along with your kids after you. As assurance, I want this deal to be official. So sign the contract and let's make this official!

Riko: Yes I agree to your terms, Saki, but I plan to win. (Walks to the table and signs the contract for the bikini contest to start)

Saki: It is now official! (Takes the microphone away from herself) Prepare to lose Yuuki. You have sealed your fate.

Riko walks away and waits for Saki to reveal her bikini first and to cross her arms over her chest.

Principle: Okay, before we get started, we must acknowledge the rules of this contest. Both girls will be competing in five rounds. And the girls will be judged by their performance in those rounds by scoring points. After all the games have been completed, all the points that they scored will be added up to one big score number. And whoever gets the most points by the end of the contest will be declared the winner. (The crowd cheers) Now ladies. Will you be so kind of removing your bathrobes! (Riko Turns and waits for Saki to remove hers first)

Saki then takes off her bathrobe, revealing to be wearing a yellow bikini underneath. The bikini itself was a string bikini, the kind that you would have to tie a knot on the strings to keep it on. The bikini bra itself looked like it was made for a girl who was a small B, but because Saki was a medium C, most of her breasts were showing. Thankfully, her pink nipples were covered. As for the bikini bottoms, the bottom did not cover her whole butt, and crotch. It only came up to her hip, allowing her whole belly to be exposed. Half of her butt cheeks were exposed, and only covered her pussy, the rest of her crotch and her pubic hair that surrounded her pussy were exposed. When the men saw Saki wearing her bikini, the crowd cheered.

Riko: Wow... That's amazing (Starts shaking off the competition was going to being hard but she needs to win)

Principle: Holy crap! That bikini looks great. Okay Ms. Yuuki, please take off your bathrobe.

Riko nods and takes her robe off to reveals her bikini was a black string which it shows her breasts in perfect form and her nipples were still hidden. Her bikini was the same as Saki's, but the upper quarter of her butt was exposed for everyone to see. The crowd cheered after seeing Riko in her bikini.

Riko: I have to say yours is very cute, Saki (Smiling at her and forgetting the contest for a little bit)

Saki: Hemp, if you're trying to be friendly, forget about it, I plan on beating you.

Principle: Holy smokes folks, those bikinis make those girls look super sexy. But, which bikini is sexier? Judges, from one to ten, how would you rate Saki's bikini?

Judges One: I would have to say Saki-chan's bikini was mind-blowing, and I will give her a nine.

Judge Two: I agree with a nine.

Judge Three: She does have a nice body, and this will be hard to forget for a bit, I'm going to give her nine too.

Principle: Holy smokes folks! It looks like Saki is starting off with a strong a strong twenty-seven. Riko Yuki is going to have to get super lucky to break that score. And speaking Riko Yuuki, Judges, from one to ten, how would you rate Riko's bikini?

Judge One: I would say, Riko, I'm sorry about doubting you at first. Your bikini is out of this world, and for that, I will reward you ten points.

Judge Two: Your suit fits your body and shows that you have a nice but wild side like Saki. So I will give you nine points.

Judge Three: I have to say both of you girls are amazing, but there can only be one winner, so Riko, you get a nine from me.

Hearing the judges' scores makes Saki's jaw drop.

Principle: HOLY CRAP GENTLEMEN! I don't know how Riko did it, but she scored a total of twenty-eight points, one point above Saki. What a way to start this contest. However, we are not done yet, people. Although Riko Yuuki has the lead, we still have four more rounds to go! And anything can happen within those four rounds. With that said, let's get started on the second round! Bring in the jumpolines!

Riko: Jumpolines?

Saki: (Lets out her iconic annoying laugh) You may have beat me in this first round Riko Yuuki. But once you hear the rules of this game, you're going to want to quit. (Lets out her iconic annoying laugh)

Riko: Right...

Principle: Now, as you may know whenever a girl runs or jumps, their boobies bounce. And that's what these jumpolines are for.

Riko: You are a real perv, you know that? (Turns her head to Saki and the principal, wondering whose idea was this, which Saki gave an evil grin)

Principle: The rules for this round is simple. Both girls must jump on their jumpolines for two whole minutes. This, of course, will make their boobies bounce. After two minutes have ended, the judges will judge how well their boobies bounced. Now then girls, get on your jumpolines. (Riko walks over and starts getting ready with Saki) On your mark, get set, (Starts the time watch) bounce!

Riko starts jumping with her breasts bouncing, which Risa follows soon after. Riko turns to see how Saki was doing and starts feeling someone was watching them. Both girls' breast bounced beautifully.

Riko: (Thinking) I'm getting a feeling like someone is out for me. (Thinks about danger and turns to looks through the crowds of people who were cheering)

Principle: Aaaaaaaaaand (Pushes the stop button on his stopwatch) STOP! (Riko stops jumping and turns to sees the judges were discussing the results to give Saki first) I must say, folks, that was beautiful booby bouncing. But, what do the judges think? Judges, from one to ten, how would you rate Saki's boobies bouncing?

Judge One: Nine.

Judge Two: Ten.

Judge Three: Ten.

Principle: Holy crap folks, an almost perfect score for Saki Tenjouin of a whopping twenty-nine points. That is a record that is going to be hard for Riko to break. And speaking on Riko, judges, from one to ten, how would you rate Riko's boobies bouncing?

Judge One: Ten.

Judge Two: Ten.

Judge Three: Nine. (The crowd cheers, and this makes Saki drop her jaw)

Principle: Holy crap folks. We got a tie between these girls. Just like Saki, Riko almost got a perfect score of twenty-nine points. This is looking to be a close contest. But, things can change in this next round. Now, bring in the barbecues!

Riko: Let me guess... We have to cook BBQ for the judges, right?

Principle: That is right! For the next round, these beautiful girls are going to BBQ steak for the judges. The judges are going to judge them after eating them. Both of you girls have thirty minutes, starting... (Starts the time watch) NOW!

Riko starts working on the BBQ steak, and she looks at Saki, then everyone else. Riko noticed that Saki was going crazy on the BBQ steak.

Riko: Is she crazy? (Thinking about Saki's cooking and turns to her cooking the brushing the BBQ onto the meat softly to put some flavor onto it)

Soon thirty minutes were up.

Principle: AAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNND (Pushes the stop button on his stopwatch) STOP! (Riko looks down at her cooking, it seems good, and she hopes her little sister helped Riko into her cooking skills) Okay girls, present your dish to the judges.

Riko and Saki walk to the judges and places their dish on the table with a warm smile. This allows the judges to get a good look at their bodies. The judges try Saki's steak first, only for them to get a sour look on their faces.

Judges take a bite of Riko's streaks next with warm and nice cooked feeling entering their mouths.

Judge One: Ms. Tenjouin, what did you put in your steak?

Saki: BBQ sauce and a little spice flavor too.

Judge One: Oh really? Because right now, I feel like I'm eating a steak filled with salt water. This stake is so salty that I taste more salt then the steak itself. I'm sorry, but I'm giving you only one point! (Saki becomes depressed about getting one point to her cooking)

Saki: What on Earth are you talking about? (She then tries her steak, only to get a sour look on her face) Oh no, it looks like I did add too much salt to the steak.

Judge Two: Yes, I'm going to have to give you a one too.

Judge Three: Me too. One for me.

Judge One: And as for you Riko Yuuki! (Riko Becomes ready for results) It's not the best steak that I've eat, but its a lot better than Saki's dish. I would eat your dish any day other than Saki's dish. I'll give you five points.

Judge Two: I will say Riko is pretty good and I will give you a five as well

Judge Three: five too.

Saki then starts having a temper tantrum.

Principle: Well, it looks like the girls didn't score big on this round, but by the end of the round, Riko wins this round with fifteen points, Saki only three.

Riko was smiling but turns to sees Saki was angry at not winning the round, behind the stage, Ayo and Rin were watching Saki having her temper tantrum.

Ayo: This is not good. So far, Riko has beat Saki-sama in every turn. If we don't do something, Saki-Sami will loose. (Rin wasn't listening to Ayo, as she was too busy staring at Riko's sexy body, and liked how the upper quarter of her butt was exposed and remembered how soft and squishy it was when she accidentally grabbed it) Hey, Rin, are you listening to me?

Rin: My apologies... I was focused on something else (Turns deep red and looks away from her friend)

Ayo: Well, while you were in Lalaland, I was saying that we need to help Saki-Sama.

Rin: Right. (Turns her head to Riko and she wanted to feel her butt again)

Principle: Okay, our fourth round. This time, things are going to be a little different this time around. Bring in the balance beams!

Riko: Balance Beam? (Turns to sees Rin was looking at her and smiles then starts showing her butt to her to tease her little)

Principle: The rules of this round is simple. Both girls must walk on their balance beams without falling off. Whoever gets to the other side first will win the round, and earn twenty points. Whoever falls off their beams will not only be disqualified from the round, but they will fall on the large pool of cold water underneath them. And we all know that girls look ten times sexier when wet, and their nipples are rock hard. So they have to make sure not to fall off their beams.

Riko: (Growls) I swear, I will beat up anyone who invented this idea.

Principle: Now ladies, please step into your beams.

Riko becomes nervous and steps at the beam. Riko doesn't notice it, but her bikini bottoms were slid to the left, exposing her cute pink hairy pussy to everyone. Everyone took out their phones and started taking pictures of Riko's exposed pussy. Riko didn't notice the beam was showing her pussy, but she keeps walking and sees Saki was a little nervous about walking on the beam, but then keeps walking.

Ayo: Now!

Ayo and Rin then run towards Riko. Rin undid the right side of Riko's bikini bottom, and Aya undid the left side of Riko's bikini bottoms, making it fall into the pool, making Riko bottomless and to see her hairy crotch. The crowd cheered to see Riko bottomless.

Riko: Hey, what do you think you're doing?! (Riko covers her crotch with her hands, but she keeps going straight)

Ayo: Dammit, she's still going! I thought for sure she would forfeit the round for sure.

Rin: She sure is determined. It looks like we'll have to go through a more desperate approach.

Ayo: What do you have in mind? (Rin then whispers her plan to Ayo's ear) Okay, if you think that will work, then so be it.

Ayo and Rin then ran towards Riko again. Ayo sat on the beam in front of Riko, keeping Riko to reach the finish line. And Rin sat on the beam behind Riko, where her butt was at Rin's face.

Riko: Hey, what do you think you're doing?! Move out of the way! (Just then, Riko feels Rin feeling her butt) AH!

Ayo: (Starts playing with Riko's pubic hair with one hand, and starts feeling her belly, and even uses her middle finger to rub her bellybutton) Stopping you from winning this challenge.

Rin: (Spreads Riko's butt as far as she could, making her anus and pussy to be exposed ) You have beaten Saki too many times. We won't let you win. (Riko moans a little more)

Ayo: You do have a nice body Riko, (Gives Riko's bellybutton a kiss) I'll give you that. (She then give Riko's bellybutton a lick) But by the end of the day, (Ayo then has her nose to touch Riko's pubic hair) we can't let you win.

Ayo then began to lick Riko's clit while Rin was licking her anus. Riko was moaning out loud, all while watching Saki about to win. Rin then pulls Riko's bikini top off and threw it into the crowd, making Riko now fully naked. When Rin pulled Riko's bikini top off, her breasts bounced and jiggled, and her pink nipples were rock hard While still licking Riko's clit, Ayo then took her hands and placed them on Riko's butt and spreads her butt cheeks as far as she could, so that Rin could feel Riko's breasts and still lick her anus. At this point, Saki crossed the finish line and won this cross beam challenge.

Principle: You're winner gentlemen, Saki.

Risa: Hey they can't do that!

Mio: Yeah, they're cheating!

Riko pushes Rin and Aya off of her and covers herself as she starts crying a little then runs away from the contest.

Risa: Riko! (Risa and Mio go after Riko)

Principle: Um... we'll take a short break before we have our final event. Come back in thirty minutes.

Later, Riko, Risa, Ayo, Haruna, and Yui are inside the gym storage room, comforting Riko.

Risa: Its okay Riko, let it out.

Yui: I can't believe those bitches! You had that contest won Riko, and wet those bitches Rin and Ayo came in and kept you from winning.

Haruna: I think at this point, they are now desperate.

Riko: What am I supposed to do now... I don't have another suit. (Wipes her tears away and becomes sad again about to fail herself and Mikan)

Mio: Not to fear Riko. (Takes out a bikini from her backpack) We brought you a backup.

Riko: (Shocked) Really?!

Risa: Yeah, we had a feeling that Saki and her friends would do something like this. So we brought you a backup. And the best part is, (pulls out the bikini) Its the same on as your other bikini.

Riko: Thank you Risa and Mio... I have to pay you back somehow. (Smiling at them with a warm smile)

Risa: Hey, don't worry about it. Just go out there and knock them dead!

Riko: I will do it. (Puts her bikini on, and walks out of the gym storage room and travels to stage been ready final round)

Meanwhile...

Saki: Good work girls. After that stunt, there is no way that Riko will be coming back after that humiliation!

The crowd begins talking about the contest was, which was coming to an end.

First Guy: I think Riko is an amazing girl, besides she helped me with my notes

Second Guy: I agree... She helped me, and my girlfriend get back together.

Third Guy: Do you think she'll come back at this final round?

First Guy: I hope so besides I don't think she's done yet (Smiling of hopes to see Riko finish this contest and hopes to become friends with Riko someday)

Soon, Rid walks up to Saki, Rin, and Ayo.

Rid: That was a dirty trick that you girls played on Riko. You girls should be ashamed of yourselves.

Rin: Who are you.

Rid: I'm Rid, Riko's boyfriend.

Rin: Rid? I think I have heard about you, but I don't know that you and Riko were dating. I'm really sorry.

Saki: Why the hell are you apologizing for Rin?! Have you forgotten that Riko Yuki is the enemy?!

Rin: Because this is wrong, and Riko-chan didn't do anything wrong.

Saki: Now you listen to me Rin! Whatever I say goes, and if I say that Riko is the enemy, she's the damn enemy. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!

Rid: What has Riko ever do to you?!

Saki: It's because she won the most beautiful girl in the school list which I should be top one or five.

Rid: Seriously?! That's the only reason? She didn't beat you up, or stole from you? Instead, she beat you into a list? You do realize that that list was made by perverts that have WAY too much time in their hands, right?

Saki: Yes, but hang on... Made up by perverts?

Rid: Yeah. It was. Everybody knows that. But not you, apparently.

Saki becomes furious about the news and turns her head to sees Riko has returned.

Saki: Riko Yuki?

However, before Riko had time to turn her head to see where the person was who called her name, the Principle starts talking.

Principle: Everybody, it is now time to start the final round of the-

Before the principle could finish, a huge explosion erupts, making both girls lose their balance. Riko ends up falling down the stage and lands on Risa, who had her hands to be on her breasts. Saki falls on the stage and lands on her back with her legs wide open. However, before Saki lands on the stage's floor, her bikini is suddenly ripped into a million pieces, making her completely naked. And because Saki landed on her back with her legs wide open, the crowd were getting a good look at her hairy pussy. Saki had a cute pink pussy with light gold pubic hair surrounding it. When the boys saw Saki's pussy, they took out their phones and started taking pictures of her pussy. Thirty seconds later, Saki regains her composure and notices that her legs are wide open for everyone to see her pussy, and everyone was even taking pictures of her pussy.

Saki's face turns dark red, and she quickly attempts to close her legs and hide her breasts. However, before Saki could close her legs, two thin white strings quickly tie around her ankles, and they make Saki spread her legs as far as she could, this made her pussy to open up a little more, and to get wet. Saki then tries using her hands to cover up her pussy, but another pair of two white strings appears out of nowhere, tie around her wrists, and pulls them away from Saki. Saki had no way to cover herself up. The men's eyes turned into hearts and started to take even more pictures.

Saki: What the hell is going on?! Rin, Ayo, help me!

Rin: We're coming, Saki!

Rin and Ayo run to Saki's aid, but before they could get close to Saki, some unknown person appears in front of them and punches them, knocking both Rin and Ayo out cold. When Rin and Ayo landed on the ground, the unknown person disappeared.

Saki: Rin?! Ayo?!

?: I hate to break it to you, but they're not going to wake up anytime soon.

Saki turns her head, and Riko gets off of Risa, and they both see Tiffany, who has arrived on Earth.

Saki: Who are the hell are you?! And what's the meaning of this?!

Tiffany: (She walks up to Saki) The name is Tiffany! (Gets down on her knees and starts to feel her right breast and rub her pussy) And why am I doing this? (Saki moans) Because I can. (Looks at the crowd) You boys are lucky. You get a free show. Do you want to see what a girl looks like when they have an orgasm? (This makes the crowd cheering loudly) Good, now take out your phones and start recording this, because I'm only doing this once. (The whole crowd then took out their phones and started recording)

Saki: No, please! Rin, Ayo, please, HELP! (Rin and Ayo lay there, unresponsive, knocked out cold)

Tiffany: As I said, those two are not going to wake up any time soon.

Riko: Hang on, I'm- (When Riko ran toward Saki to try to save her, she bumps into an inviable barrier) What the hell?!

Tiffany: (Looks at Riko) Sorry, one girl at a time. (Smiles at Saki) Now, let's begin.

Tiffany then used both her middle fingers from both of her hands to spread her pussy as far as she could, allowing the crowd to see her insides. Tiffany then used both her index fingers to rub her clit and her pinkies to rub her insides. This made Risa go crazy as she moaned, which also made her pussy to get wet. With each passing second, her juices started filling up, and it began to leak out of her pussy. The crowd all had raging hard-ons at this point. Saki tried to break free, but the strings were much stronger than they look. Saki's struggles to get free only made her breasts to jiggle, that was about it. Soon Saki let out a loud moan and came while also squirting all over the place. The crowd then cheers.

Saki: My first time was with a girl I don't even know.

Tiffany: (Starts feeling Saki's right breast and smiles at her) Tell me Riko Yuuki. Do you believe in karma? You should, after what you did to that poor lady back in the last challenge.

Saki: What... I'm not Riko- Ahh! (Slowly starts getting turned on by this mysterious girl)

Riko: Hey, leave her alone!

Tiffany: I don't think so. (Licks her right nipple softly)

Riko tries to get past the invisible barrier by either punching it or kicking it. Even Yui, Rid, Haruna, Risa, and Ayo join in. But no matter how hard they try, the barrier doesn't seem to come down.

Tiffany: Who would've thought that Earthling girls taste so good. Especially you Riko Yuuki. (Starts sucking on her nipples)

Saki: Umm... (Moans a little more) Can we do this in a more private area, because I really don't like it when people are looking.

Tiffany: So, you want to be in a more private place. Very well then. (Picks Saki up carries her bridal style and flies off)

Riko: SAKI! (Turns to Rid) Rid, who was that just now?

Rid: That was one of the girls from the big five, Tiffany. And apparently, she thinks Saki is you.

Riko: Damn.

Risa: Wait, big five?

Ayo: What's the big five?

Rid: We have to find them because who knows what Tiffany has plans for Saki

Riko: Do you know where they're going?

Rid: I don't know, but we will have to find them (Tries to think about where they went off to)

Yui: Hold on, what the hell is going on?! Who was that girl that took off with Saki? How is it that she can fly? And what is this "Big Five?"

Rid: Umm, let's say I have a lot of exes after me. (Tells them half of the truth, the girls look at him confused)

Riko: Come on, we need to go after them. (Starts running)

Rid: Um, Riko?

Riko: (Stops running and looks Rid) Yeah?

Rid: Don't you think you want to change first? You are still wearing your bikini.

Riko: Your right... I should change first (Runs to the locker room to put some normal clothes on)

 **To Be Continued...**


	12. I have No interest

**Chapter Twelve:**

 **I have No interest:**

Previously, on To Love Ru: Gender Swap. Riko and Saki went against each other in the bikini contest, where the result would decide Riko and her family's future. But, before we could get a clear winner of the contest, the contest was interrupted by Tiffany, who mistook Saki for Riko. Tiffany kidnapped Saki and took her to who knows where. And it is up to Riko and Rid to find Saki, and hope that Tiffany hasn't killed her, mistaking her for Riko.

And now, the continuation, of To Love Ru, Gender Swap.

Riko tries to get past the invisible barrier by either punching it or kicking it. Even Yui, Rid, Haruna, Risa, and Ayo join in. But no matter how hard they try, the barrier doesn't seem to come down.

Tiffany: Who would've thought that Earthling girls taste so good. Especially you Riko Yuuki.

Saki: Umm... (M*** a little more) Can we do this in a more private area, because I really don't like it when people are looking.

Tiffany: So, you want to be in a more private place. Very well then. (Picks Saki up carries her bridal style and flies off)

Riko: SAKI! (Turns to Rid) Rid, who was that just now?

Rid: That was one of the girls from the big five, Tiffany. And apparently, she thinks Saki is you.

Riko: Damn.

Risa: Wait, big five?

Ayo: What's the big five?

Rid: We have to find them because who knows what Tiffany has plans for Saki

Riko: Do you know where they're going?

Rid: I don't know, but we will have to find them (Tries to think about where they went off to)

Yui: Hold on, what the hell is going on?! Who was that girl that took off with Saki? How is it that she can fly? And what is this "Big Five?"

Rid: Umm, let's say I have a lot of exes after me. (Tells them half of the truth, the girls look at him confused)

Riko: Come on, we need to go after them. (Starts running)

Rid: Um, Riko?

Riko: (Stops running and looks Rid) Yeah?

Rid: Don't you think you want to change first? You are still wearing your bikini.

Riko: You're right... I should change first. (Runs to the locker room to put some normal clothes on)

Saki: (Turns to Mio) Do you think we should join her?

Mio: I think we should, Risa (Smiles at her girlfriend)

Yui: Hold on you two. You think we're just going to let you have your way with Riko?!

Rid: That's right. Riko and I need to look for Tiffany and Saki before Tiffany kills Saki. Now isn't the time to have our "fun."

Mio: So say you.

Risa: Yeah, with the huge boner you have going on down there.

Rid: Boner? (He looks down and sees a huge dent in his pants) OH SHIT! (He covers himself up while Risa and Mio laugh while Yui and Haruna were blushing red) HOW LONG HAVE I BEEN LIKE THIS?!

Risa: Since the bikini contest started, ever since you saw Riko in her bikini. Haruna and Yui even stared at the dent in your pants, amazed at how hard and big you were.

Yui & Haruna: (Their face were beaming red) THAT'S NOT TRUE!

Mio: Oh come on you two, don't deny it.

Risa: Yeah, we saw how much you wanted to take off his pants and suck on his cock.

Rid: IF YOU GIRLS KNEW THAT I WAS HARD THIS WHOLE TIME, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!

Yui: (Shrugs her shoulder as Haruna turns away) Umm, It never crossed our minds.

Mio and Risa then get down on their knees and starts undoing Rid's clothes.

Mio: Yeah right.

Rid: Mio, Risa, What are you doing?!

Yui: (Her face now smoking red) NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO GIVE RID A BLOWJOB!

Risa: (Takes off Rid's shirt to make him topless) I'm surprised that you know what a blowjob is Yui.

Rid: Girls... I know I'm horny, but now isn't a good time!

Riko: WHAT THE FUCK?! (The girls turn their heads to see Riko, who is now wearing her school, behind them) SERIOUSLY YOU TWO?! I LEAVE FOR FIVE MINUTES AND ALREADY YOU'RE STRIPPING HIM OUT OF HIS CLOTHES?!

Risa: Sorry his nice thing wants to come out (Licks her lips of wanted to lick and suck on Rid's dick)

Riko: (Confused) His thing?

Mio: His dick of course

Risa: (Sees Rid's dick get harder) Wow, his dick just got harder after you came along.

Mio: No doubt that when he saw you, he automatically remembered seeing you in your bikini.

Rid: But we have to go and find Saki before it's too late!

Riko: (Grabs Risa and Mio's hands and pulls them away from Rid) That's right, that Tiffany girl thinks that Saki is me. (Risa pulls Riko's shirt over her breasts, revealing that Riko wasn't wearing a bra, and Mio goes under Riko's skirt and takes off Riko's skirts) Hey!

Risa: (Starts feeling Riko's breasts) But why would you want to save Saki?

Mio: (Takes off Riko's blue panties and lets it drop down to her feet) Yeah, she humiliated you in front of all those people, (Kisses her pussy) Remember? (She then places her nose on Riko's pubic hair and began to lick her pussy, this makes Riko moan)

Risa and Mio then had Riko to lay on the ground with her legs wide open and took off her shoes and socks, and threw them away, they even threw Riko's panties towards Rid, landing on his face. Rid looks at his girlfriend getting pleasure and his dick was getting even harder.

Rid: Damn it, we don't have time for this!

Rid then pulls out a smoke grenade and puts it between him and Risa and Mio, and then the smoke grenade went off.

Risa: What the hell?

When the smoke grenade went off, Rid quickly grabbed Riko's skirt, picked Riko up, carrying her bridal style and ran off, running two hundred miles per hour to get away from the girls. When the smoke grenade wore off, the girls noticed that Riko and Rid were gone.

Mio: Hey, where did Riko and Rid go.

Risa: I guess they went to get Saki back but look (Pulls up with Riko's panties for Mio to reveal)

Mio: Uh-Oh, looks Riko forgot her panties.

Meanwhile, Rid escaped to a tall building while carrying Riko. When Rid got to the top of the building, he placed Riko down, having her to lay on the ground with her legs wide open, and her shirt still over her breasts. This made Rid blush and to get harder

Rid: Are you okay?

Riko: (Blushes when she saw Rid was staring at her naked body and wet pussy) I think so.

Rid: (Rid was blushing red and began rubbing her soft smooth thighs and staring at her wet pussy) That's good. (His face slowly started to close in on Riko's pussy)

Riko: I don't think this is a good time for that.

Rid: (Pulls away from Riko) You're right. Damnit. I'm sorry, I'm so horny right now. (Hands over her skirt) Here's your skirt. (Starts breathing heavy, trying to calm himself down)

Riko: It's fine. (Smiles at Rid and pulls her skirt up to reveals her nice butt and pussy) Um... I think you forgot my panties.

Rid: (Smiling at his girlfriend) I guess I did... But let's go and find Saki then we will have fun.

Riko: So, how are we going to be able to find Saki.

Rid: I'm glad you asked. (Takes out his phone and pushes a few buttons, and a mechanic dog suddenly appears)

Riko: A dog?

Rid: Not just a dog, I call it, Sniff-Sniff Trace Rex.

Rex looks around his surroundings and looks at Riko, and then crawls up Riko's leg.

Riko: Aren't you playful one (Smiles at the dog)

Rid: Rex, heel! (The dog then ran to Rid) With Rex here, he'll be able to track down Saki by following her scent.

Riko: But do we have anything to pick up on Saki's scent?

Rid: Why yes we do. (Takes out a piece of Saki's bikini bra, or at least what was left of it) This here is Saki's bikini bra, or at least what's left of it after Tiffany destroyed her bikini. It should be loaded with Saki's scent.

Riko: Right... let's get to searching. (Her skirt shows her pussy a little to Rid, this makes Rid blush)

Rid: Yes let's go. (Gets Rex to sniff Saki's bikini bra and starts Following Rex to Saki's location)

Meanwhile, at an abandoned warehouse, Saki was being held hostage by Tiffany, where she was still naked, and the thin strings holding her in the air, spreading her legs as far as it could make her, exposing her hairy pussy to Tiffany.

Tiffany: You have such a nice body Riko Yuuki. (Starts feeling her breasts) Before I kill you, I'll have my way with you, put your sexy body to good use.

Saki: (Moans a little) H... How about you untied me then I will show you a good time.

Tiffany: Now why would I do that?

Saki: I'm really not Riko Yuki at all. (Tries to tell her the truth but looks down at Tiffany's cleavage)

Tiffany: (Opens Saki's pussy) Of course you are. (Starts rubbing Saki's clit, making her go crazy) You're rich after all.

Saki: Yes I am (Moans loudly and her hands wanted to push Tiffany to lick her pussy)

Tiffany: (Rubs Saki's thighs) Your body is so soft and smooth, except your pussy of course. (Starts playing with Saki's pubic hair) Your pussy looks like it hasn't seen a razor once in your life. (Places her nose on Saki's pubic hair and makes out with her pussy, Saki moans more and her hands grab the strings, but she was enjoying the pleasure, Tiffany then stops and starts playing with Saki's pubic hair again) You know, it's funny. Girls will shave their arms, legs, underarms, and sometimes their belly and feet, but will never touch their pubic hair. Did you know that only two percent of all women in the galaxy only shave their pubic hair off and that the other ninety-eight percent won't even bother shaving their pubic hair, and will just leave it alone?

Saki: No I didn't know that... Are you going to let me go?

Tiffany: Let you go? Hell no!

Tiffany then places her nose on Saki's pubic hair again and starts making out with Saki's pussy again, and Saki moans out loud as her thighs tightened up a little. Tiffany then shoves her tongue inside Saki's pussy and begins to lick her insides, while also rubbing her clit at the same the time. This made Saki go insane as she moaned loudly, and as her body was jerking around all over, making her breasts to jiggle, and her thighs tightening up at a rapid pace.

Saki: IM ABOUT TO CUM!

Saki then lets out a loud moan and came all over Tiffany's face, which she drinks up all of her juices and starts licking her pussy again. Because Saki just came, she was super sensitive. And any pleasure that she received was tenfold.

Saki: I just came and I want to make you cum now.

Tiffany: (Pulls away from Saki's pussy and becomes confused) Really? (Saki nods at her) How bold of you.

Riko: TIFFANY!

Tiffany: Aww we were just getting to the good part. (Turns her attention to Riko) So why did you come here to save Riko?

Riko: You got it wrong! IM Riko Yuuki, YOU got the wrong girl!

Tiffany: What? (Turns her head to Saki) I'm very sorry.

Saki: I TRIED TO TELL YOU THAT IM NOT RIKO YUUKI!

Tiffany: So I was pleasing a girl who's not my target?

Rid: That's right?

Tiffany: Rid?! Why are you topless?

Rid: Let's just say it got ripped out of me, okay.

Just then, Tiffany took out her dagger and started slashing Riko in all directions. However, for some odd reason, Riko was not wounded at all. Not a scratch.

Riko: Was that supposed to kill me?

Tiffany: Kill you? No. Embarrassed? Yes.

Just then, Riko's clothes shattered into a million pieces, she was now naked in front of Rid, Tiffany, and Saki. Just then, thing strings suddenly wrap around Riko's wrists and ankles and they lift Riko in the air, laying on her back, with her legs wide open, exposing her hairy pussy to Rid and Tiffany.

Tiffany: Wow... I have to say, both of you girls have nice pairs.

Rid: Riko!

Just then, Tiffany cut Rid's pants into a million pieces, making naked, and revealing his hard dick to the girls.

Rid: Tiffany! Why the hell did you make me naked too! (Covers his dick from the girls as best he could)

Just then, thin strings suddenly wrap around Rid's wrists and pull his arms up, revealing his dick and naked body.

Tiffany: (Starts giving Rid a handjob) Because before I kill Riko Yuuki, I want to have my fun with you.

Rid: (Becomes hard again) How about we just talk this out?

Riko: So how do we get out of this?

Rid was trying to resist Tiffany as he hated her, but her hands were warm.

Tiffany: There is no way out. The only way you can get out is to kill me. And seeing the position that you're in, that's going to be impossible for you.

Rid: Can't we just make that doesn't include killing anyone?

Tiffany: I wish that was the case, but I was ordered to kill Riko Yuuki, to take her out of the big five.

Rid: How about we pretend to do it because I know your too good or better than this, Tiffany (Looks at her with honest expression)

Tiffany: Pretend it?

Rid: Yes... And I will deal with the others when coming along (Smiling at her)

Tiffany: But they demand proof. They want me to bring back her head as proof.

Saki: I may be able to help with that?

Tiffany: Oh? (Walks over to Saki and starts rubbing her wet pussy) And how can you help?

Saki: (Moans a little again) We could make a doll but make it look like it's real.

Tiffany: (Places her nose on Risa's pubic hair) And how do we do that? (Starts licking her pussy again)

Saki: I have someone who can do it for us... (Moan loud)

Tiffany: (Rubs Saki's clit, making her go crazy and her thighs to tighten) I'll have to see his work then.

Saki: But before we do that... How about I pleasure you this time, please?

Rid & Riko: WHAT?!

Riko: Saki! You can't be serious!

Rid: Yeah! Look what she did to you!

Saki: Why not? And besides, he'shes so cute

Rid: You've got to be kidding me!

Tiffany: Fine... Here's the deal if you can pleasure me to make me scream then I will go with your deal, Rid but if not then Riko will dead deal?

Saki: Deal.

Riko: If I could facepalm, I would do it.

Rid: Same here.

Tiffany releases the strings of Saki and kisses her softly, and while they kiss, Saki pulls down Tiffany's pants, revealing her nice soft bubble shaped butt to Rid and Riko. Tiffany was not wearing any panties underneath her pants. Tiffany always hated wearing panties, even if she were to wear a mini skirt or a dress, she still wouldn't wear panties, even if it were to show her butt and pussy. She also never shaved her crotch before, which was revealed when Saki saw her bush of pubic hair after she pulled down her pants. Tiffany then pulled her shirt over her bellybutton, exposing Saki her belly, and her pussy.

Tiffany: Do you like what you see?

Saki: Yes I do. (Rubs her backside warmly, then she kisses her bellybutton)

Tiffany: Mmm (Pulls her shirt off to reveal her C cup breasts, which bounces out of her shirt)

Riko: Damn it, this is starting to turn me on.

Rid: Me too.

Tiffany: Should we let them join in for the fun? (Looks down at Saki)

Saki: Sure.

Tiffany walks over and unties Riko down then Rid, then she kisses Riko first, and while they were kissing, Saki spreads Riko's butt as far as she could and starts licking her anus. Riko moan as Rid was getting turned on more, Rid then walks over and kisses Riko on the neck. Riko moans out loud as Tiffany rubs Riko's breast, then licks her hard nipples. Tiffany then places Riko down on the ground and starts sucking on her right nipple, while Saki began sucking on her left nipple and Rid teasing Riko by rubbing his hard dick on her pussy.

Riko: Wow... This feels so good! (Moan loudly as she strokes Saki and Tiffany hair)

Rid: (Rid then positioned himself to have his dick enter Riko's pussy) Are you ready Riko?

Riko: Yes I am... Hmmm (Saki cracks over and kisses her)

Tiffany goes into a sixty-nine position with Riko, with Tiffany on top and watches Rid's dick slowly enter Riko's pussy. Tiffany licks Riko's clit as watching Rid's dick enters her pussy, and watches it fully enter her. Riko moans as she starts licking Tiffany's pussy while Saki licks her nipples.

Saki: Does it hurt?

Riko: For a little bit, but it turns into pleasure. This is only for the first time though. (Saki wanted to have her first time with someone she loves)

Rid then began to pick up the pace. The pleasure that he was feeling was remarkable, he felt that he hadn't had sex for weeks. Of course, this wasn't true, but after watching the bikini contest, and seeing Riko in that sexy bikini, he was super horny. Riko moaning more while Tiffany moans loud as her pussy was being licked by Saki, and Tiffany licking Riko's clit. Soon, everybody started to reach their limit.

Rid: I'm cumming!

Riko: ME TOO!

Tiffany: ME THREE!

All three comes together as Saki wanted to come too.

Saki: Can I join in the fun, please.

Tiffany: Sure.

Tiffany then had Saki to lay on her back with her legs wide open, exposing her hairy pussy to everyone, Rid starts feeling Riko's left breasts and rubs her pussy.

?: Tiffany, you had one job, and you couldn't even do that right.

Tiffany turns her head to see who said that, but before she could turn her head all the way, her head is suddenly cut clean off. No trace of the killer at all. Saki could only watch as Tiffany was killed in front of her and pushes her away from Riko

Saki: Are you alright, Riko?

Riko: I think so.

Rid: What the hell just happened?

Saki: Tiffany was killed by an unknown person (Looks down at the floor and didn't know how to make it up to Riko for trying to save her)

?: Riko Yuuki, this is not over. Soon, your time will come.

Riko: If your one of the top five, then bring it on... I will defeat everyone who comes for Rid.

?: Me, part of the top five? No, I'm not part of it. Besides, I'm a man after all. I have no interest in Rid.

Riko: Then why did you kill Tiffany?

?: Simple, because I was hired to kill her.

Riko: Who are you? (No response, except for window smash, Saki covers Riko to protect from the pieces of window hitting her) Saki!

Saki: (Breath in and out) Are you alright? (Looks at Riko, but she faints forward onto Riko and falls face first onto her soft breasts)

Riko: Saki!

Whoever killed Tiffany, was long gone. Who killed Tiffany? And who hired this man to kill Tiffany, and why? Find out, in the next chapter of To Love Ru: Gender Swap.


	13. Golden Darkness: Part 1

**Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Golden Darkness:**

In the streets of Sainan City, a fifteen-year-old boy was walking in the streets. The boy was 5'2 feet tall and weighed 120 pounds. The boy had long blond hair that was tied up in a ponytail and red blood eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket, leather pants, and leather boots. He also had a star carving in the center of his black t-shirt under the leather jacket that he was wearing. The boy then checks his watch.

?: Where the hell is she? She said she would be here by now.

Man: Taiyaki for sale, get them while they're still hot.

The boy turns his head to see a middle age man at a food stand. Apparently, he was selling some sort of food. The boy shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the shop to buy some while he waits on the person. He pays the man with the right amount of money and sits down at a nearby bench and tries some Taiyaki.

?: Earths foods have a different but good taste.

The boy turns his head and sees a tall woman wearing a trench coat with a hood to cover her head and was wearing shades to cover her eyes, and that she was approaching the boy. The boy couldn't help but shake his head. The woman the sat down beside the boy.

?: Covering your body Azenda? That's not like you.

Azenda: Shut up, I've heard that this city is crawling with perverted teenage boys. The last thing I need is a bunch of horny teenage boys attacking me as soon as they see my body.

?: I'm just playing around. Besides, you can handle them without killing them, right?

Azenda: Yes, but that's beside the point. Anyways, enough about me, give me the report about Tiffany.

?: Your theory about Tiffany betraying you was correct, she was willing to betray you, since she didn't have the nerve to kill Riko Yuuki.

Azenda: And you killed her, right?

?: That's correct.

Azenda: There goes another one, but what do you have in mind to deal with Riko Yuuki?

?: Now you want me to kill Riko Yuuki?

Azenda: Yes.

?: You'll have to give me some time to think of a way.

Azenda: Very well. (Gets up and starts walking away from the boy who was going to complete the job) And be sure you do kill her, or else Ms. You Know Who will die! (She then dies)

The boy then picked himself up and began walking, but he didn't get far because he was soon got bumped into someone. It was a teenage girl about his age. And that girl happened to be Mikan, who was carrying a bag of groceries. However, when she bumped into the boy, she lost all the food in the bag.

?: Hey, are you okay?

Mikan: Yes I'm fine. (Starts picking the food up)

?: Here, let me help you. (Starts helping Mikan)

Mikan: Thank you. (She smiles at the guy)

?: You're welcome. (Puts all the food in Mikan's bag)

When Mikan saw the boy, she suddenly felt her heart skip a beat once she saw how cute this boy was.

Mikan: Your not from here aren't you?

?: Huh? How can you tell?

Mikan: I haven't seen you around these parts.

?: That's because I'm from a far away country from here. I'm currently visiting a pen pal that lives here.

Mikan: That's amazing to hear.

?: Anyways, I'll see you later. (Takes his leave)

Mikan: Hey wait, what's your name?

?: My name?

Mikan: Yes. My name is Mikan Yuuki. (Tells the boy her name as she starts blushing and smiles at him)

The boy then thinks about what Mikan should know him as. He then comes with a decision.

Adam: The name is Adam.

Mikan: Adam? Well, it's nice to meet you.

Adam: Likewise, but I couldn't help but overhear your last name. You said your last name is Yuuki, right?

Mikan: That's right.

Adam: You wouldn't happen to be related to Riko Yuki, would you?

Mikan: She's my big sister. Why, did you need something from her?

Adam: (Chuckles) What a coincidence, she happens to be my pen pal.

Mikan: That's strange. She never mentioned a pen pal, but I guess she does have friends on there too.

Adam: Do you know where she is? We were supposed to meet here thirty minutes ago.

Mikan: Hmm, my guess is she's with her boyfriend.

Adam: Did they say where they're going to be?

Mikan: I believe they went to movies and I can call them if you want me to? (She wanted to impress the cute boy)

Adam: Um, no, it's okay. I want to surprise them.

Mikan: I see... Well, I hope you can to hang out with me.

Adam: Why do you ask?

Mikan starts blushing, she looks down as she was always asked out by the boys at her school, but never accepted it.

Mikan: Maybe, we can hang out next time we meet in a different way than today.

Adam started blushing when he heard that, he knew this was Mikan's way of asking him out.

Adam: I can't make any promises. My stay here on this plan- (He quickly corrects himself) I mean, this country is only brief.

Mikan: Oh okay then. I hope we can see each other before you leave. (She then leaves)

Adam: (Thinking) Well, that was easy. Now time to go to the theatre.

Adam then makes his way to the movie theatre. However, little does Adam know, is that Mikan is secretly following him.

 **To Be Continued!**


	14. Golden Darkness: Part 2

**Chapter Fourteen:**

 **Golden Darkness Part 2:**

Meanwhile, at the movie theatre, Riko and Rid are watching a movie together, and they were watching Godzilla 2000.

Riko: That was intense but amazing to see Godzilla defeat the aliens and save the city too.

Rid: Indeed. (He looks around the room and looks at Riko's thighs) You know what I just realized?

Riko: What is it?

Rid: (Starts rubbing Riko's soft, smooth thighs) We're all alone here.

Riko: Yes we are (Smiles and looks down at Rid's dent inside of his pants)

Rid continues to rub Riko's thighs and lifts her skirt over her light blue panties.

Rid: You know, it was really hard to ignore you while watching the movie, since you were wearing that sexy outfit. (He then takes off her mini skirt)

Riko: (Rid then has her to lay down) Well thank you. I just love to see you look at me only. (Rid then takes off her shirt)

Rid: (Takes off her bra to reveal her breasts) Yes, you're such a beautiful girl. (He then kisses her)

Riko kisses him back as she wraps her arms around his neck while Rid feels up her breasts. Riko moans a little as his hands felt good, he then began to kiss down to her neck. Riko moans more and takes off his Peke badge, making him completely naked. Rid then takes off Riko's panties and opens her legs wide open to look at her cute hairy pink pussy. Riko blushed when she was in this position. Rid starts kissing and licks her pussy warmly while rubbing her thighs softly. He then began to lick his way up to her hard pink nipples.

However, before she gets the chance to go further, they suddenly hear one of the doors open in the movie room.

Rid: Shit, quickly, get dressed, I'll keep the manager busy.

Riko: Thanks honey (Shows her nice and round butt to Rid to tease him a little)

Rid: (Stands in front of Riko so that the manager doesn't see her) Hey, we're just about to leave, we'll be out of here in a few minutes.

Adam: (Steps out of the shadows to reveal himself) By all means, take your time!

Rid: (His face turns pale when he sees Adam) Oh shit.

Adam: Hello prince Rid, such a surprise to see you here.

Rid: What are you doing here Golden Darkness!

Adam: What do you think? Where's the girl?

Rid: As if I'm going to tell you! Did Azenda put you into this?

Adam: That's none of your concern.

Rid: She's my girlfriend, so yes it's my concern. (Becomes ready to fight Golden Darkness)

Adam: (Slowly turns his hands into blades) Then you leave me no choice.

Rid: I guess I don't have a choice either. Riko, get out of here! (Riko nods and makes a run for it)

When Adam sees Riko running away, he runs after her, only to be stopped at his tracks by getting punched his the gut by Rid.

Rid: The only way to get to her is to pass me!

Rid then punches Adam, sending him flying into a nearby wall, but Adam quickly picks himself up and charges towards Rid and tries to slash him with his blades, but Rid quickly dodges his attacks. Rid wasn't trying, but he was reading his movements. Rid then kicks Adam to the gut and sends him flying. However, Adam quickly catches himself and spears Rid through a wall.

Meanwhile, Riko was running out of the theater until she saw Mikan.

Riko: Mikan! What are you doing here?!

Mikan: I just wanted to... Check on how you and Rid are doing? (Lying to her sister wasn't an easy thing to do)

Riko: Whatever, we need to get out of here!

Mikan: Why?

Just then, Adam spears Rid through a wall to where Riko and Mikan are.

Riko: That's why! (Grabs Mikan by the hand and runs) Come on, let's go!

Adam sees Riko and runs after her, but Rid quickly grabs Adam by his ponytail and uses it to slams him to a nearby wall.

Mikan: Adam? Why is he attacking you and Rid for?

Riko: Huh? Is that his name?

Mikan: Yes that's his name. I think he's kind of cute too.

Riko: Are you serious?! (Mikan nods with her cheeks turns bright red) You've got to be kidding me! Of all the boys that have asked you out, you have to have a crush on a boy who is trying to kill us.

Mikan: Well it didn't seem like that when I first met him.

Meanwhile, Rid is seen shooting energy blasts at Adam, but he is seen shielding himself by turning his hands into shields while charging towards him. Adam was trying to find an opening within Rid. He then jumped up and kicked Rid in the head, sending him flying through a wall. Meanwhile, Riko and Mikan were almost on their way out of the building, that is until Rid flew out of the building, blocking the exit. Adam then emerged from the hole that Rid flew out from.

Adam: Nowhere to run Riko Yuuki!

Adam then turns the tip of his ponytail into a blade and uses it to try to cut Riko in half.

Riko: Mikan, watch out!

Riko quickly grabs Mikan and steps out of the way from Adam's ponytail tail, making Mikan fall on her knees and grab Riko's skirt. However, Riko did not step out of harms way completely. Sure, she was able to prevent Adam from cutting her and Mikan in half by stepping out of the way, but Adam's ponytail blade did manage to slash Rko's skirt off, including the straps to her panties. And because Mikan grabbed Riko's skirt when she fell to her knees, she accidentally pulled down her skirt and panties down to her feet when they were slashed, allowing Mikan to get a good look at her big sister's cute hairy pussy. Mikan admired Riko's pussy and wondered if her's would look like Riko's when she got older, but she knew this wasn't the right time for this. Riko's face turned dark red when she saw that Mikan was staring at her pussy, but she suddenly saw Adam about to strike again. Riko managed to step out of the way, but not before Adam slashed her shirt and bra, now making her naked. Riko then fell on her back with her legs wide open, allowing Mikan to see Riko's naked body and hairy pink pussy. Mikan becomes curious if her body was going to grow up to be like Riko's form or become more different. She knew her big sister had a nice body, but she didn't know that her body was this nice. She then began starring at Riko's pussy.

Mikan: (Thinks and plays with Riko's pubic hair) We should try to find her clothes.

Riko: (Riko opens her eyes and sees Mikan playing with her pubic hair) Mikan, what are you doing?

Mikan: (Pulls her hand away) Nothing!

Adam: (His eyes were now glowing red) Its time to end this Riko Yuuki. (He moves in for the final blow)

Mikan gets in front of Riko, and she didn't want to lose her only family.

Mikan: Adam, stop this!

Adam: (Hearing Mikan's voice made Adam calm down and his eyes to return back to normal) Mikan?! (Mikan was front of Riko to protect her family as she looks at Adam for she didn't want to see him like this) Move out of the way Mikan! You're keeping me from doing my job.

Mikan: No she's my sister and I rather not see her get hurt. And furthermore, why do you want to kill Riko? What has she ever done to you?!

Adam: I don't have anything against her, but someone wants her dead, and that someone hired me to kill her.

Mikan: Then screw them. You can do anything you want to me, but please spare my sister because she's the only family I have around.

Adam: I wish that was the case, but if I don't kill her, someone I know will die too.

Mikan: Who?

Adam: My mother.

Mikan: How about we help you get her back then?

Before Adam could answer that, he was suddenly interrupted.

?: Adam, what's keeping you? Hurry up and kill Riko!

Mikan: How about we help you get her back then?

Before Adam could answer that, he was suddenly interrupted. Adam turns his head and seeks the who was calling out to him, and it was Azenda.

Azenda: What are you doing Adam? Hurry up and kill Riko!

Adam didn't know who to choose which the question would be is one life good enough to save another one. Rid then gets up and sees Azenda.

Rid: Azenda! I had a feeling you were somehow behind this!

Azenda: Yes I am, but I have to ask, what's so special about Riko Yuuki?

Rid: Unlike you and the rest of the big five, she's not marrying me for power. She's marrying me because she loves me.

Azenda: Love? I could never understand love at all.

Rid: Of course you wouldn't, its because you're a cold hearted bitch!

Azenda: Yes I am but Adam finish the job... I will give your mother back and little more if you want it.

Mikan: No Adam, don't.

Rid: Azenda, you bitch! Father will not be pleased with you when he hears that you're holding someone hostage!

Azenda: Yes he will but he's not included in this.

Rid: What are you talking about?! He's the reason why you're enrolled with marrying me in the first place!

Azenda: It's true but I'm just... Don't think you would like me like that so I decide to go for power only.

Rid: Of course not, I never loved you in the first place, or either of the big five!

Azenda: That's why I will never let you find love at all (Gets her whip ready to battle Rid)

Riko: Rid, no!

Rid then prepared to fight Azenda.

?: (From Behind Azenda) Azenda!

Azenda turns around to see it dares calls her name, and sees Xyaqom.

Azenda: Xyaqom?! What are you doing here?!

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. The Announcement

**Chapter Fifteen:**

 **The Announcement:**

Previously, on To Love Ru: Gender Swap. Azenda now has golden Darkness involved with Riko and The Big Five marrying Rid. Golden Darkness tracked Riko down and tried to kill her. Thankfully, her boyfriend Rid was there to protect her. Seeing that things were getting out of hand, Azenda gets involved to distract Rid so that Golden Darkness can kill Riko. But before a huge fight in ensues, Xyaqom, Rid's older brother, interrupts the two to deliver a message from King Gid.

Rid then prepared to fight Azenda.

?: (From Behind Azenda) Azenda!

Azenda turns around to see it dares calls her name, and sees Xyaqom, with her arms crossed.

Azenda: So what do you want?

Xyaqom: I came here from a message from King Gid.

Azenda: Well?

Xyaqom: A tournament will be held at Planet Deviluke to decide who will get to marry Rid. (Riko and Azenda become interested in the tournament. Riko would have to win to get to marry Rid, but she begins blushing about the thought) We will be taking you three back to planet Deviluke for the tournament. So in the meantime, don't try to kill each other. (Looks at Azenda) That means you too Azenda.

Azenda: I will behave I promise.

Xyaqom: You better, (Gives Azenda the evil eye) for your sake.

Azenda: (Becomes scared and nods) I give you my word to behave.

Xyaqom: Good. (Looks at Riko) As for you Riko, we will be picking you up in a few hours to take you to Planet Deviluke. In the meantime, pack your things, because you will be at our home planet for a while.

Azenda: I guess... If it's alright with you... I will be going to get ready for the tournament. (She leaves)

Riko: She's a strange one.

Rid: You don't even know the half of it.

Xyaqom: And as for you Adam, (Adam looks at Xyaqom) For attempting to murder Riko and Rid, you are hereby arrested, and for all the crimes that you have committed.

Adam places his hands in front of Xyaqom, ready to accept his punishment, which Mikan becomes sad about not getting to stay at his side.

Mikan: Wait, you can't!

Xyaqom: Why not? Are you his girlfriend or someone close to him. (Adam turns his head of not believing what Mikan was doing. They also didn't know what to make of this new development)

Mikan: Y-Yes. I'm his girlfriend! (Everybody becomes shocked at this, including Adam)

Adam: (Thinking) What is she doing?! We just met. (Riko and Rid couldn't believe what Mikan was telling Xyaqom)

Xyaqom: You know, I'm having a hard time believing you.

Mikan: Than how should we prove it to you then?

Riko: Mikan, you just met the guy.

Mikan: Yes I did and I can see he's a good guy. I want to stay by his side. (This makes Adam blush)

Xyaqom: A good guy?! Young lady, he's an assassin, he kills people for a living. And he tried to kill your sister.

Adam: It was just contracted kills, but please arrest me so I can face the punishment I have coming.

Mikan: NO!

Adam: (Xyaqom puts handcuffs on him) Its okay Mikan. I'll be fine. (Xyaqom and Adam then teleported away)

Mikan starts crying as she lost the only one who made her feel amazing inside of her heart. Riko, who was still naked thanks to Adam, walks over to Mikan and comforts her. Mikan hugs Riko as she was going to miss Adam.

Rid: Come on, let's go home. (Rid picks both Riko and Mikan up and flew back home)

Sexual Content:

After Riko, Rid, and Mikan arrived back at home, Rid dropped Mikan off at the living room and carried Riko to her room. He placed her on her bed on her back with her legs wide open and began rubbing her thighs while also using his thumbs to open her pussy up a bit.

Rid: Are you okay Riko?

Riko: Yes it just, I've never seen Mikan this sad before.

Rid: (Starts playing with Riko's pubic hair) Yeah. Perhaps I can make a deal with my brother. (Rubs her clit a little)

Riko moans a little and nods at Rid to talking with his brother to release Adam, for Mikan's sake. Rid began to rub Riko's clit some more and gently started fingering her pussy. This made Riko wet. Riko moaned loudly as she wanted more from her boyfriend. Rid then placed his nose on Riko's pubic hair and began to lick her pussy, this made her moan loudly again. Rid continued to lick Riko' pussy, he began to feel her breasts and play with her hard pink nipples. Riko rubs Rid's hand move her breasts up, then down. Rid stops licking Riko's pussy and starts licking his way up to her breasts.

Rid: I think your boobs got bigger. (Starts licking her nipples)

Riko: You really think so?

Rid: Oh yes. They feel bigger. (Starts sucking on her nipples)

Riko: They are all for you.

After sucking on Riko's nipples for a few minutes, Rid begins licking his way down to Riko's belly. He then gave her bellybutton a kiss, then a lick. Riko giggles about the kiss and strokes his hair as she wants to return to pleasure back to him. After licking her bellybutton and making it nice and wet, Rid went back up to suck on her nipples again. After another few more minutes of sucking on Riko's nipples, Rid then began to lick his way down to her belly, where he would feel, and lick it, even licking her bellybutton while also feeling her thick, smooth thighs, this made Riko moan. After licking her belly and bellybutton for a few minutes, he looks at Riko while still feeling her belly with one hand, and feeling her right thigh with the other. Rid began kissing his way down to Riko's hairy pussy. He then opened her legs as wide as he could make them see her pussy. Riko had a pussy hair surrounding her pussy, but thankfully, it wasn't thick enough to cover it, in fact, once Rid opened her legs wide open, he saw her cute pink pussy was as clear as day, he didn't need to go digging for it. He then began to feel her legs and feet. While feeling Riko's legs and her feet, he then started moving his tongue down to her pussy hair. Rid liked the smell of Riko's crotch, and would even lick it a bit and play with it. Rid then started playing with it using his fingers, he opened her pussy, and with his middle finger, he would rub her clit, and use the rest of his fingers to play with her pussy, this made Riko moan. Rid noticed how wet Riko's pussy was, so he decided to lick it all while playing with her cum, this made Riko moan loudly. Wives of pleasure were floating in Riko's body, and it was too good for her to hold in her moans. The more Rid rubbed Riko's clit, the more she moaned, and the more she moaned, the more her pussy got wet, and the more her pussy got wet, the more Rid licked it, her pussy was so yet, that her pubic hair that was surrounding her pussy was getting wet too. Riko was now going crazy, she has never felt this good before, she could feel her insides and thighs getting tighter, and she felt that she needed to use the bathroom. Rid smiled behind Riko's bush of pubic hair, he knew she was enjoying it, and knew she was going to reach her limit soon.

Riko: IM GOING TO CUM!

Rid smiled behind Riko's bush of pubic hair and continued to lick her pussy. Riko soon let out a loud moan and came all over Rid's face. Rid smiled behind Riko's bush of pubic hair and continued to lick her pussy. Riko soon let out a loud moan and came all over Rid's face. Riko gets up and kisses Rid softly while her hands remove Rid's Peke badge, making him completely naked. She then begins rubbing Rid's hard dick while she continues to kiss him. Rid soon pulls away to lead Riko to lick his dick. Riko then goes down on her knees and giggles when she sees how hard Rid is. She then begins licking it, which soon leads to sucking on it. Rid moans a little and looks down to see Riko's butt. Riko then has Rid to lay down on her bed. Next, she gets into a sixty-nine position with Rid, with her on top. Rid smiled behind Riko's bush of pubic hair and continued to lick her pussy. Riko soon let out a loud moan and came all over Rid's face. Riko gets up and kisses Rid softly while her hands remove Rid's Peke badge, making him completely naked. She then begins rubbing Rid's hard dick while she continues to kiss him. Rid pulls away to lead Riko to lick his dick. Riko then goes down on her knees and giggles when she sees how hard Rid is. She then begins licking it, which soon leads to sucking on it. Rid moans a little d looks down to see Riko's butt. Riko then has Rid to lay down on her bed. Next, she gets into a sixty-nine position with Rid, with her on top. Rid begins licking Riko's pussy and clit as his hand rubs her butt. Rid uses his middle fingers to open Riko's pussy wide open, and licks her insides while using his index fingers to rub her clit while also using his pinkies to rub her anus, this makes Riko moan loudly as she keeps sucking his dick deeply. Rid then has Riko to lay on her back again and starts teasing her pussy with his dick. Riko moans a little and looks up at him, and nods at him to put it all the way in. Rid pushes his dick into Riko's pussy deep and hard and his hands rub and squeeze her breasts, this makes Riko moan really loud. Rid squeezes her breasts more as his dick enters more deeply into her pussy a little more hard and deep.

Riko: IM GOING TO CUM AGAIN!

Rid: I'm going to cum too!

Riko soon let out a loud moan and both her and Rid came together.

Riko: That felt so good!

Rid: Indeed, it was.

Rid then pulls out and kisses her Riko kisses Rid back as her hands wrap around his body.

Later, Riko is seen now dressed and packing up for the trip to planet Deviluke, Rid's home planet. Mikan wasn't saying a word since she missed Adam.

Rid: Okay girls, I just got a call from my brother, they will be here in two minutes, so be ready. (Riko nods at the agreement to go) Mikan? (Mikan nod at Rid as she was still feeling down)

Riko, Rid, and Mikan then prepare to wait for Xyaqom and Zastin to bring them to planet Deviluke.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

 **Note: Sadly, this is where the original story will end here because, after this chapter, I began suffering from writer's block. Tune in on April 5th, 2019 for the re-write version for the story.**


End file.
